La réciprocité des sentiments
by junon2
Summary: Et si Thomas avait pu sauver Newt et le ramener au sanctuaire (paradis ?) avec lui ? Fic courte, risque de spoiler. Newtmas
1. Chapter 1

**Réciprocité des sentiments**

 _ **Correctrice**_ : Clina

 _ **Pairing :**_ Newtmas

 _ **Résumé :**_ Et si Thomas avait pu sauver Newt et le ramener au sanctuaire (paradis ?) avec lui ?

 _ **Disclaimer :**_ Étrangement rien ne m'appartient, tout est propriété de James Dashner et de Wess Ball. Hormis l'intrigue, que j'invente.

 _ **Note de l'auteur**_ : Bon j'ai vu il y a une semaine le film 3 (et revu le 1 et le 2 avant cela), et voilà ce que cela a donné… Puis personne n'a envie que Newt meurt, n'est-ce pas ? Risque de spoiler ou pas… On est quand même après l'intrigue générale. Histoire en 3 parties, peut-être plus, mais ce ne sera pas très long.

 _ **Avertissement :**_ les personnages sont sûrement O.O.C., vu que j'ai lu les romans il y a au moins 2 ans et que je n'ai vu le film 3 qu'une fois… Mais bon, c'est juste une histoire d'amour sans prétention.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _Un cauchemar._

Ou un souvenir. Newt ne sait plus trop ce qui est issu de son imagination et ce qui n'est que réminiscence de ce qui s'est passé. Sa respiration erratique est le seul bruit qui brise le silence. Cela et le bruit lointain de la mer. Newt n'a jamais été aussi heureux de dormir seul. Il n'y aurait pas cru quelques semaines plus tôt si on lui avait dit que la solitude lui ferait du bien. Lentement, il se tourne sur le dos et il observe le toit en tissu de sa tente. Sa respiration s'apaise calmement, alors qu'il reprend pied dans la réalité. Pourtant les images tournent toujours dans son esprit, devant ses yeux. Souvenirs ou images violentes produites par son esprit à force de culpabiliser ? Il n'en sait rien. Parce qu'au fond toute la scène reste floue dans sa mémoire quand il tente de se souvenir, de se remémorer ce qui s'est passé après qu'il se soit effondré sur le sol avec Thomas. Il sait qu'il a dû faire et dire des choses horribles et violentes. Et comme lui a fait remarquer Minho, le plus simple serait d'en parler avec Thomas s'il veut vraiment connaître la vérité.

Mais Newt ne peut pas. Pourtant il a parlé avec Minho et Gally qui l'ont aussi vu dans son état de Fondu. Mais c'est différent. Il était encore conscient de ce qui se passait et il avait le contrôle de son esprit et de son corps avant que Thomas n'ordonne à Minho d'aller chercher le sérum. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'il a fait à Thomas, à son meilleur ami. Alors Newt évite le plus jeune depuis son éveil. Il n'ose pas lui parler, ni le regarder d'ailleurs. Il s'éloigne dès que Thomas approche, la culpabilité mordant son cœur et dévorant ses entrailles. Il n'est pas certain qu'un jour il pourra se pardonner. Avec un soupir, Newt se relève et pose ses pieds nus au sol. Il ne dormira plus. Il le sait. C'est impossible pour lui de se rendormir après un tel cauchemar. Il frissonne en repensant à nouveau à sa tentative d'étrangler Thomas ou de lui arracher la gorge. Il ne sait plus trop bien ce qu'il voulait faire dans ce rêve horrifique. D'ailleurs, a-t-il essayé de faire cela en vrai ? A-t-il été à ce point violent avec Thomas ? Il l'ignore. Il ne le saura jamais. Sauf s'il va parler à Thomas…

Lentement, avec un autre soupir, Newt se lève et il quitte sa tente. Il lance un regard au camp endormi. Il fait encore nuit et la lune est pleine. C'est agréable parce qu'il peut observer à loisir le panorama, la montagne et surtout la mer derrière la pierre commémorative. Lentement, en boitant légèrement, Newt se dirige vers la plage. Il est étrangement attiré par la masse mouvante de l'eau. C'est bruyant, régulier et apaisant. Il n'arrive pas à expliquer sa fascination pour l'océan. Une fois sur la plage, il s'assied par terre face à l'immensité bleutée. Repliant ses jambes contre son torse, il les encercle de ses bras. Et il se perd dans sa contemplation. Peu à peu, le calme revient en lui et ses pensées s'éclaircissent. Tout est moins chaotique, moins effrayant. Et au final, il ne restera que la culpabilité et le remord, qui le feront détourner les yeux le lendemain quand il croisera Thomas. Et il fuira à nouveau le plus jeune. Il sait que Gally a conseillé à Thomas de lui laisser du temps car il en avait besoin après l'épreuve qu'il avait vécue.

Newt pose son menton sur ses genoux. Il ferme un instant les yeux. Il se souvient de sa chute au sol avec Thomas. Il se souvient d'avoir exigé que Thomas prenne le collier, avec sa lettre d'adieu. Il voulait offrir à son ami une lueur d'espoir, lui expliquer qu'il ne regrettait rien. Il suppose que Thomas l'a lue, après son arrivée ici, quand lui était dans une sorte de coma. Parce qu'entre sa chute dans la ville du WICKED et son réveil ici, il s'est écoulé plusieurs jours dont Newt n'a aucun souvenir. Non, il a juste ouvert les yeux un après-midi. Il se souvient avoir été désorienté, certaines de ses veines encore noirâtres. Il a fallu quelques jours pour que les zébrures horribles disparaissent. Il ne reste maintenant que quelques lignes foncées sur son bras droit, là où l'infection avait commencé. Newt bouge à nouveau, remontant sa manche pour observer ses veines contaminées devenir de plus en plus claires. Encore un jour ou deux et ce sera un autre souvenir horrible des épreuves passées.

Newt ferme à nouveau les yeux, posant son front sur ses genoux qu'il serre un peu plus. Il ne lui restera que ses sentiments, sa peur et sa colère. Et il sait que tôt ou tard, il devra parler avec Thomas. Il lui doit au moins des excuses pour ce qu'il a dit ou ce qu'il fait sous l'impulsion de la Braise. Il doit s'excuser. C'est vital. Mais il ne sait pas le faire. Il n'arrive pas à aller lui parler, pas pour le moment. Et heureusement, tout le monde veut parler avec Thomas, et l'autre est bien accaparé. Parce qu'il sait au fond de lui, que si Thomas veut vraiment avoir une conversation, ils l'auront. Il est têtu comme pas deux celui-là, pire que Minho et Gally. Et Newt a vu jusqu'à quel point Thomas peut tout sacrifier pour atteindre son objectif… Cela dit, peut-être qu'il n'a aucune envie de parler au blond, ni de lui pardonner. Et cette idée lui sert le cœur étrangement. Il ne veut pas être haï de Thomas. Même si sa raison lui dit que l'autre aurait de très bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir éternellement… Newt se demande parfois à quel moment Thomas est devenu aussi important et vital pour lui. Il l'ignore. Il suppose que c'est arrivé tout doucement entre leur départ du Bloc et leur errance dans la Terre Brûlée. Newt a toujours cru en Thomas. Il l'aurait suivi sur la lune, si c'est là que son ami aurait voulu séjourner…

« Je suis désolé Tommy », murmure-t-il pour lui-même. Peut-être qu'il pourrait écrire une lettre à nouveau ? Ce serait tellement plus facile de tout coucher par écrit et d'ordonner ses idées. D'autant plus qu'il n'aurait pas à affronter le regard de Thomas. Il aurait juste à écrire et à trouver un facteur. Mais c'est lâche. Et Newt n'est pas lâche. Il est juste terrifié et perdu. Il faut dire qu'il s'était préparé à mourir. Dès qu'il a compris qu'il n'était pas immunisé, il s'est habitué à cette idée. Il aidait à sauver Minho et après… Il n'avait pas vraiment anticipé aussi loin. À quoi bon ? Il n'y avait pas de traitement miracle pour soigner la Braise… Alors pourquoi est-il vivant et se sent-il mieux ? Il ignore comment les autres ont pu le soigner. Il n'a pas demandé. Et au fond hormis Minho, Gally et Frypan, Newt a plutôt évité les autres. Il ne se sent pas totalement à sa place ici. _Pas encore._

Et puis il la sent. La présence près de lui, quelqu'un qui s'installe à même le sol comme lui. L'autre est assez près pour que Newt ressente sa chaleur corporelle. Et il se sent étrangement en sécurité. Il a un fin sourire, la tête toujours enfouie dans ses genoux, que l'autre ne peut pas voir. Quand était la dernière fois qu'il s'est senti en sécurité et bien ? Et quand était la dernière fois qu'il n'a pas eu des pensées chaotiques, désorganisées, allant dans tous les sens ? Minho lui a dit que ça devait être un effet du traitement ou de la Braise, le fait que maintenant il avait l'art de passer d'une idée à l'autre, rendant parfois la conversation compliquée et brouillonne. Avant de lui claquer qu'il pense juste de trop. Peut-être aussi. Ou peut-être qu'il veut juste avoir toutes les réponses à toutes les questions en même temps. Ou qu'il s'ennuie et qu'il n'a rien de mieux à faire que cogiter. Il devrait sortir un peu plus, se mêler aux autres et se trouver une occupation. Frypan a mentionné l'idée de créer un jardin… Mais pour le moment, il veut juste arrêter de penser et de culpabiliser pour profiter du bien-être que la présence de son compagnon d'insomnie lui offre.

« Je l'ai lue, tu sais. » déclare la voix rauque de Thomas à sa droite. Newt supprime difficilement un frisson. Forcément, il fallait que ce soit lui qui vienne lui tenir compagnie. Et il est relativement compliqué de le fuir en pleine nuit alors qu'ils ne sont que deux à être éveillés. Enfin si, Newt peut toujours détaler vers la forêt en courant. Mais il sait que Thomas est plus rapide que lui. Et quelque chose dans la voix de Thomas lui dit qu'il a usé sa patience pour offrir à Newt l'espace nécessaire à sa convalescence. Pour ce qu'il en sait, Minho était avec lui lors de son réveil et quand ce dernier avait mentionné aller chercher les autres, Newt avait eu une réaction presque épidermique en demandant de ne pas voir Thomas.

« De quoi ? », murmure-t-il en réponse sans bouger. Pourtant, il sait de quoi Thomas lui parle. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient énormément de lecture possible ici.

« Ta lettre. », il y a une pointe d'amusement dans la voix de Thomas cette fois-ci. Newt ignore si c'est parce que sa question était idiote ou parce qu'il a daigné répondre à son ami pour la première fois depuis des jours. « Elle m'était destinée. Alors pendant que tu … dormais… Je l'ai lue. J'ai compris pourquoi me refiler ce collier était si important pour toi… Je ne pensais pas que tu avais déjà abdiqué. », Thomas parle d'une voix étrangement calme. Et Newt se contracte légèrement. Il n'est pas certain de vouloir avoir cette conversation, ici et maintenant.

« J'ai la Braise et il n'existe aucun traitement. Alors oui, je m'étais fait à l'idée de mourir. », Newt murmure toujours. Et il soupire. Il n'est pas sûr de savoir si le fait que Thomas ait lu sa lettre le rassure. « Je n'avais pas peur de mourir. », ajoute-t-il presque pour la forme. Mais cela n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance.

« Je sais. », réplique Thomas et Newt se prend un coup d'épaule amical. « Tu avais peur de te perdre dans le virus. C'est ce que tu as écrit. Mais tu vois, j'ai bien fait d'être têtu et de te résister. Parce qu'au fond, Teresa a trouvé un traitement. » La voix de Thomas se brise un peu en mentionnant son amie, son amoureuse… Newt n'a jamais été certain de leur relation. Mais il sait qu'elle était très importante pour Thomas. Et il l'a perdue elle aussi.

« Et toi, tu m'as refilé la seule dose de ce traitement miraculeux. », déclare Newt, en relevant lentement la tête pour fixer l'océan. Ce n'est pas un reproche. Mais c'est irrationnel. Ce traitement… Il pourrait servir à beaucoup plus de malades, pas juste que pour lui. Alors pourquoi avoir pris le risque de lui donner sans être sûr qu'il n'était pas trop tard ? C'est du gaspillage pour Newt. Mais il sait aussi que Thomas n'en a pas démordu du tout quand ils l'ont récupéré sur ce toit. Gally lui a raconté à quel point le Bleu, comme il l'appelle toujours, peut être têtu dans certains cas.

« Et ?! Tu me le reproches ? C'est pour ça que je suis le seul que tu évites ? Tu parles même à Aris … » réplique Thomas plus sèchement que nécessaire. « J'ai vu mourir Alby. Chuck est mort dans mes bras. On a perdu Wiston. Et… Teresa s'est sacrifiée pour me sauver… Alors excuse-moi d'avoir été égoïste au point de vouloir te sauver, _toi_.» La voix est presque glaciale. Et Newt se demande depuis quand ils ne se comprennent plus. « J'ai vu trop de gens mourir, que je les appréciais ou non. Et j'avais en main la possibilité de te sauver, toi… Je l'ai saisie. Parce que c'était ce qui était juste à faire. »

« Tu crois que je t'évite parce que je voulais tellement clapser, que je suis en colère que tu aies sauvé ma misérable vie ? », Newt aussi a une voix froide maintenant. C'est un comble quand même. Et c'est une idée stupide. Mais Thomas ne réfléchit pas toujours énormément non plus. Ce n'est pas nouveau. Sinon il n'aurait jamais foncé dans le labyrinthe pour aider Minho et Alby. Il n'aurait jamais entraîné avec lui les Blocards pour sortir du complexe du WICKED et traversé à l'aveuglette la Terre Brûlée. Newt se remet debout et frotte le sable accroché à son pantalon. « Tu me fatigues, Tommy. »

Et il enfonce les mains dans ses poches de pantalon, bien décidé à s'éloigner. Cependant, il ne retourne pas vers le camp. Il préfère longer la plage. Et quand il commencera à fatiguer, il fera demi-tour. On ne peut pas se perdre quand on avance en ligne droite. De toute manière, ce n'est pas avec le peu qu'il dort depuis qu'il est ici et sa jambe blessée, qu'il pourra parcourir pieds nus dans le sable des dizaines de kilomètres. Alors il tourne juste le dos à Thomas. Et il avance droit devant lui. Lui aussi peut être têtu. Et de toute manière, il n'a pas envie de parler. Sauf que Thomas reste Thomas. Et que Newt sait qu'il est têtu. Il peut le sentir le mouvement dans son dos. Il devine que l'autre lui emboîte le pas. Le blond aimerait marcher plus vite, mettre de la distance entre eux. Il est clairement en train de fuir.

« Alors pourquoi tu me fuis ? » demande Thomas en agrippant le poignet de Newt pour le stopper. « Si ce n'est pas pour ça, c'est quoi le problème ? » Il insiste. Et Newt réagit de manière brusque pour une fois. Il est en colère. Contre lui-même pour ce qu'il a fait à Thomas. Contre Thomas de vouloir le forcer à parler. Alors il se dégage de la prise sur son poignet droit et se retourne brusquement forçant Thomas à s'arrêter pour ne pas le percuter.

« J'ai essayé de te tuer ! » Il a presque crié. Et le silence retombe entre eux lourdement, uniquement brisé par le bruit régulier des vagues. « Je m'en souviens très bien, Tommy. J'ai essayé de te tuer… Tu as la moindre idée d'à quel point je m'en veux et je me hais pour ça ? Tu peux comprendre que je culpabilise ? » Au point où il en est, autant tout lâcher maintenant. Cela ne changera plus rien.

« Newt… Tu n'avais pas toute ta tête. C'était le virus, pas toi. Toi, tu ne me ferais aucun mal. » Thomas semble sûr de lui en cet instant. Il n'éprouve de toute évidence aucune colère ou rancune envers Newt. Le blond mordille nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Il regarde Thomas, évitant de croiser ses yeux. Et c'est là qu'il le remarque. Le collier qu'il lui a donné, se croyant déjà mort, avec sa lettre d'adieu et de remerciement. Thomas le porte autour du cou. Newt ferme les yeux.

« Tu ne comprends pas. », se contente-t-il de répondre en secouant la tête. Et en même temps, il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir s'expliquer correctement de toute manière. « Moi, je ne me pardonne pas. Et tu ne devrais pas me pardonner… Qu'est-ce qu'il arrivera quand le truc que tu m'as filé ne fera plus effet, quand je serais de nouveau un Fondu ? Tu crois que je n'angoisse pas d'imaginer ce que je pourrais te faire ou leur faire ? Tu crois que je ne culpabilise pas de ce que je t'ai fait ?… » Sauf qu'il ne sait pas quoi ajouter d'autre. Il a confessé sa peur et sa culpabilité. Il ne demande même pas pardon.

« Tu es guéri. Tu ne seras plus un Fondu. Et ce n'est pas ici que tu croiseras le virus de la Braise, presque tout le monde est immune. », lui fait remarquer Thomas. Et le plus jeune fait un pas en avant. Par réflexe, Newt recule d'un pas. Il y a une lueur de tristesse mêlée à une certaine douleur dans le regard de Thomas quand il constate que Newt veut maintenir une distance physique entre eux. Mais il n'insiste pas. Quelque part, il est conscient que réussir à faire parler Newt de cela est un exploit. Et il se refuse à pousser l'autre dans ses retranchements. Il ne veut pas que Newt se ferme à nouveau et l'évite.

« Tommy… », c'est murmuré tellement faiblement que Thomas n'est même pas certain que Newt l'ait réellement dit. Mais qu'importe. Même si cela doit lui prendre du temps, il veut retrouver son meilleur ami. Il veut renouer sa relation si spéciale et quelque part vitale avec Newt.

« Je ne t'en veux pas. Je ne suis pas en colère pour ce qui s'est passé. Je comprends ta culpabilité. Mais moi, je t'ai pardonné. », ajoute-t-il lentement avec un sourire. « Ce que je veux, moi, c'est retrouver le mec avec qui j'ai traversé ces putains d'épreuves apocalyptiques. Le Newt souriant et encourageant, qui m'aurait suivi n'importe où, qui sait me soutenir et me rendre le moral quand il faut. Celui qui m'encourage à me surpasser, à avancer et à ne jamais abandonner quel que soit le problème. Je veux le mec têtu, qui est capable de me contrer quand je m'emballe et qui sait me rassurer, me faire me sentir en sécurité, entouré et vivant… Moi, je veux te retrouver, le vrai toi, pas celui qui culpabilise de m'avoir frappé parce qu'il n'était plus totalement lui-même. On a une chance ici, Newt. On peut avoir la fameuse vie paisible dont tu parlais… Et ça, je ne veux pas le vivre sans toi. » Et Thomas y met toute sa conviction et aussi tous ces sentiments étranges qui le bouffent depuis leur arrivée ici. « Moi, sans toi, j'y arriverai pas. »

Newt est étonné de sentir son cœur battre si vite. Il se sent aussi un peu rougir, bêtement. Thomas le fixe avec un mélange de tristesse et d'espoir dans les yeux. Et le blond ne peut pas nier que la déclaration de l'autre le retourne émotionnellement. Il ne comprend même pas ce qu'il ressent, ni pourquoi il réagit autant. C'est étrange, nouveau et très agréable. Il y a une certaine chaleur qui parcourt son corps tout entier, qui court dans ses veines. Il mordille à nouveau sa lèvre inférieure. Et Thomas, lui, le regarde sans bouger. Newt ignore quoi répondre. Ce n'est pas comme si ce genre de conversation à cœur ouvert était habituel pour lui. Et ce n'est pas ce qu'il attendait de leur confrontation. Il aurait cru à une certaine colère ou à de la déception. Thomas ne cessera jamais de le surprendre.

« Mais je comprends que tu aies besoin de te pardonner et de distance. Et je vais respecter ce besoin. », ajoute Thomas avec un léger sourire. « Par contre, je veux revoir le Newt que j'apprécie, alors je te préviens que je ne serai jamais loin. Et je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour te retrouver… » Il y a une trace de défi dans sa voix en cet instant. Et Newt comprend que Thomas ne reculera devant rien pour arriver à ses fins. Mais d'un autre côté, c'est typiquement du Thomas. « Allez, viens maintenant, on a besoin de dormir un peu toi et moi. »

* * *

Fin du chapitre 1.

Réclamation ?

Le formulaire est juste en dessous.

Merci d'avoir lu :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Correctrice :** Clina

Je n'ai pas d'avertissement, ni de note à vous mettre. Juste je me rends compte que l'histoire évolue lentement. Mais est-ce dérangeant ?

Et merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, mis un commentaire ou juste ajouté en favoris ou ont suivi l'histoire. Cela fait plaisir.

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 _Nini-Chan :_ merci du commentaire, et pour une fois j'ai été rapide. J'espère que la suite te plaira autant que le chapitre 1.

* * *

Finalement, Newt s'est décidé. Il suppose que Minho a raison. Il a besoin de se dépenser physiquement pour réellement bien dormir. Et rester seul sous sa tente toute la journée à ruminer ne l'aide pas à avancer. Et puis au moins, il se sent utile pour les autres, comme autrefois, comme au Bloc. Il aime avoir l'impression de servir. C'est comme justifier le fait qu'on lui a sauvé la vie. Et c'est probablement stupide. Thomas et les autres ne lui ont certainement pas injecté le remède pour que Newt soit utile à leur communauté. Il le sait. Mais il aime aussi avoir les mains occupées. Penser ne lui a jamais trop bien réussi. Après tout sa jambe blessée est là pour le lui rappeler chaque jour. Et s'il ne veut pas continuer à se morfondre, il doit trouver une occupation. Il est donc sorti de sa tente et s'est mêlé aux autres pour déjeuner. Il a remarqué que cela faisait plaisir aux Blocards, qu'il sorte de lui-même de la quarantaine qu'il s'est imposé tout seul. Personne n'a fait de commentaire. Et il leur est reconnaissant de n'avoir rien dit, de l'avoir juste accueilli comme s'il n'avait pas passé une semaine dans son coin en mode ermite à attendre qu'on vienne à lui.

Newt a décidé d'aider à la création du jardin. Il faut bien cultiver les légumes et les fruits pour survivre. Et il suppose qu'il a les compétences pour y arriver. Après tout, comme lui a dit Frypan, il gérait le potager du Bloc. Et il connaît beaucoup de légumes et fruits, il sait en prendre soin et les faire pousser. Il a bien dû apprendre quand il n'a plus pu être un Coureur. Alors, il est peut-être le mieux placé pour expliquer comment en créer un à partir de rien. Au fond, le camp s'est organisé comme les Blocards autrefois. C'est presque amusant. Sauf qu'il n'y a pas vraiment pour le moment de bâtiments à construire et qu'on n'a pas besoin de Coureur ici. Alors en plus de Frypan, qui est cuisinier et une aide précieuse pour le travail, il y a Minho et Gally. Aris aussi a fini par se joindre à eux pour créer la première parcelle de terre cultivable. C'est assez simple. Il faut défricher la parcelle choisie. Et s'ils s'y mettent tous, ce sera fait en fin de journée. Mais Newt est presque certain qu'il va finir par devenir fou. Ou il va juste balancer ses outils et retourner s'isoler dans son coin, sur la plage. Pour la vingtième fois en quelques minutes, il ferme les yeux et il soupire pour rester serein. Quelque part il a peur que s'il s'énerve, les autres imaginent qu'il rechute.

Le blond passe sa main sur son front couvert de sueur. Près de lui Frypan essaie de ne pas rire et Aris semble totalement perdu, peu habitué à voir les deux autres Blocards interagir ensemble. Minho et Gally, eux, se prennent la tête pour un détail d'organisation. Newt a bien envie de leur dire de la fermer et de juste lui obéir. C'est vrai après tout, aucun d'eux n'a jamais géré un jardin avant aujourd'hui. Alors au lieu de se la jouer chef qui ordonne et qui pense tout savoir, ils pourraient juste écouter. Et accessoirement aider à déraciner les arbustes qui les gênent. Newt soupire. Il a chaud. Il ne fait pas aussi chaud que dans la Terre Brûlée, mais c'est toujours l'été. Newt se demande s'il y a d'autres saisons ici. Il aimerait bien un peu de pluie. Et en relevant la tête, il constate que les nuages s'accumulent dans le ciel. Peut-être pleuvra-t-il plus tard ? Et il sent quelqu'un s'agenouiller près de lui. Newt lance un regard en biais. Et il n'est pas étonné de découvrir Thomas, agenouillé au sol avec une lame. Newt lui offre un léger sourire. Le blond a arrêté de le fuir depuis leur conversation sur la plage. Et Thomas ne force nullement la conversation. Il se contente d'être près de lui, jamais très loin, présence rassurante et protectrice.

« C'est quoi le problème ? », finit par demander l'ancien Coureur en observant les deux anciens Matons du Bloc.

« Bah c'est Minho et Gally… » La remarque nonchalante de Frypan arrache un léger rire à Newt. Son qui surprend les autres, Thomas surtout, et qui fait sourire ce dernier doucement. « Tu sais, déjà au Bloc… »

« Certaines choses ne changeront jamais, Tommy. », commente Newt en se remettant à travailler. « Ils ont tous deux un fort caractère, deux Matons et ils sont têtus… Ils n'écoutent même plus ce qu'on leur dit. » Et cela agace un peu Newt. Au fond, il préférerait que ses deux amis se trouvent une autre occupation que le jardin. Parce qu'ils sont là à se disputer pour il ne sait même plus quelle raison futile, et ils n'aident en rien.

« Je vois. », réplique avec amusement Thomas. « Je croyais que le mantra des Blocards était : on travaille tous ensemble ou un truc du genre. » Il taquine clairement Newt, lui rappelant ce qu'il lui avait dit après son arrivée au Bloc. À l'époque, Thomas posait énormément de questions et ne semblait pas vraiment disposé à travailler. Et c'est le Second du Bloc qui s'était retrouvé avec le Bleu pour le former. Newt avait répondu à ses questions et il lui avait expliqué qu'ils étaient tous ensemble dans cette galère. Et que c'était parce qu'ils se soutenaient et s'aidaient qu'ils survivaient. Et Newt relève le regard vers Minho et Gally, toujours en train de discuter avec animation.

« Je vais en tuer un… », murmure Newt en fermant à nouveau les yeux avec un feulement presque félin. Ils l'énervent vraiment. Thomas pouffe de rire à côté de lui et lui refile un coup d'épaule. Newt lance un regard vers le ciel à nouveau. Les nuages gris sont de plus en plus nombreux. « Il va pleuvoir. », déclare-t-il doucement. Au moins, cela mettra fin à l'argumentation au sujet de… En fait, Newt ne sait plus trop de quoi les deux anciens Matons discutent. Et honnêtement, il s'en contrefiche royalement en cet instant.

Il garde juste la tête relevée pour observer les nuages. Le reste importe peu. C'est un spectacle réconfortant et apaisant, tout comme observer le mouvement oscillatoire régulier des vagues. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'a plus vu une vraie pluie. Et quelque part, cela lui manque aussi. Il aimait ces moments-là au Bloc, à observer l'eau tomber sur la terre verdoyante et à écouter le son régulier des gouttes d'eau. Newt a toujours aimé l'eau, sous toutes ses formes. Et de toute évidence cet élément a un certain pouvoir relaxant sur lui. La première goutte de pluie roule sur sa joue et lui arrache un sourire. Elle est vite suivie par une multitude d'autres. Newt ferme les yeux et il savoure la caresse. Par contre ses compagnons, eux, sont plus rapides à rassembler les outils. Et ils filent tous rapidement vers le campement pour rejoindre leur tente respective. Le blond prend son temps. Il profite de la fraîcheur de l'eau et de la caresse de la pluie sur son visage.

Et il remarque en se relevant que Thomas est toujours là. Newt a envie de soupirer. Il a l'impression d'avoir un gardien. À moins que Thomas ne soit devenu son ombre. Depuis leur conversation, à moins que quelqu'un accapare le brun, il est toujours près de Newt, à le suivre et l'observer. Étrangement, Newt trouve cela autant agaçant qu'agréable. D'ailleurs, il ne sait pas en quoi c'est agréable. Tout comme il ne comprend pas vraiment ses rougeurs et la chaleur que les regards insistants de Thomas peuvent faire naître en lui. Il est un mélange complexe d'émotions et de sentiments ces derniers temps. Mais il n'arrive pas à les analyser. Certains sont évidents à décrypter, d'autres sont nouveaux. Pourtant, il s'agit de Thomas, du mec qu'il a suivi pendant des mois pour échapper au WICKED. Alors qu'est-ce qui a changé hormis sa culpabilité galopante ?

Finalement, Newt récupère ses outils. Et il se dirige à son tour vers le campement. Sa tente est une des premières, il la rejoint donc assez vite. Il laisse dehors le matériel. Une fois à l'intérieur, il frissonne. Il a un peu froid avec son tee-shirt mouillé. Son regard erre sur l'intérieur peu meublé. Il y a une caisse avec des vêtements et autres objets utiles, une table avec deux chaises et un lit. Newt sait se contenter de peu. Et il peine encore à vivre dans son espace personnel comme cela. Il n'a jamais été séparé des Blocards avant. Il n'a pas souvenir d'avoir dormi seul avant d'être ici. L'intimité est parfaite, surtout à cause de ses cauchemars. Mais il n'est pas encore habitué. Il avance de deux pas, et il est à peine surpris de sentir une présence dans son dos. Mentalement, il parie avec lui-même qu'il s'agit de Thomas. Puis, il se tourne pour découvrir le jeune homme tout souriant. Un instant, Newt se demande ce que l'autre a encore en tête comme idée lumineuse. Et il se contente de froncer des sourcils.

« Ta tente est plus proche que la mienne. Et je suis trempé. », explique Thomas le plus naturellement du monde.

Newt a envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Mais au lieu de cela, il se contente de faire demi-tour pour aller chercher des vêtements secs dans sa caisse. Il fouille un peu. Quelques tee-shirts sont trop larges pour lui qui est relativement mince. Par contre, Thomas avec sa carrure musclée pourra les enfiler sans problème. Il déniche un tee-shirt rouge pour son compagnon et un autre noir à longues manches pour lui-même. Parce que même si Thomas s'invite sans gêne sous sa tente, même s'ils ne savent plus comment avoir la même relation complice qu'avant, Newt ne va pas le laisser se refroidir avec des vêtements humides. Il se relève et lance le dessus rouge à Thomas.

« Enfile ça avant d'avoir la crève. » Newt murmure presque. Ses yeux dévient vers l'extérieur où la pluie tombe de plus en plus violemment.

Puis il se détourne, tournant le dos à Thomas pour se débarrasser de son propre tee-shirt humide. Le blond cache habillement ses bras depuis son arrivée ici. Pourtant, les marques de la maladie, qui le rongeait, ont disparu. Mais il ne se sent pas à l'aise. Il déteste quand quelqu'un fixe ses veines ou alors son avant-bras droit et qu'il devine la question muette. Tous doivent se demander combien de temps il va tenir avant de rechuter. Lentement, Newt se débarrasse de son tee-shirt. Il a un frisson lié au froid pendant une seconde, le temps qu'il dépose le vêtement humide sur la table. Étant de dos, il ne peut pas voir que Thomas détaille sa peau blanche avec attention. Mais il sent le poids du regard de l'autre. Et cela le gêne, alors que Thomas l'a déjà vu dévêtu lors de leur errance. Il n'y avait alors aucune intimité. Pour autant, Newt enfile très vite l'autre vêtement. Et quand il se retourne, il constate que Thomas est près, très près même. Et l'autre lui empoigne le poignet pour remonter sa manche. Le brun observe le bras immaculé de Newt.

« Tu n'as plus aucune trace du virus. Tu es complément guéri. » Thomas sourit maintenant et sa voix semble porter des traces de joie.

« Change de tee-shirt Tommy, tu vas tomber malade. », réplique simplement Newt, en reculant d'un pas pour se libérer de la poigne de Thomas.

Ils sont trop proches. Newt sent ses joues brûler à nouveau. Et il devine sans mal qu'il est en train de rougir. Il détourne les yeux vers le sol, embarrassé. Son cœur semble décidé à battre un peu trop vite aussi. Ses réactions physiques le surprennent et le prennent de court. Et apparemment Thomas remarque enfin à quel point il a envahi son espace personnel. Leurs regards se croisent et Newt constate que l'autre aussi rougit légèrement. Finalement, Thomas le libère et recule de quelques pas. Sans gêne aucune, il retire son vêtement humide. Et Newt tente vraiment de regarder ailleurs que le torse musclé de son ami. Il ne comprend même pas pourquoi ses yeux reviennent d'eux-mêmes sur la peau laiteuse parcourue de frissons dus au froid. Newt mord sa lèvre inférieure et il tente de canaliser ses réactions et ses émotions. Puis il observe la pluie tomber et il est plus qu'heureux de constater que Thomas a enfin enfilé le vêtement. Newt se déplace pour s'asseoir sur le lit, le dos contre un poteau en bois de la tente. D'ici il a une vue imprenable sur l'extérieur.

« Tu veux en parler ? », demande Thomas alors qu'il dépose son ancien tee-shirt sur une chaise. Et Newt est perdu, ne sachant pas trop de quoi Thomas lui parle. Il lui lance un regard en fronçant des sourcils. « Je veux dire de ce qui s'est passé entre les murs du WICKED. Tu sais ce truc qui fait que tu préfères ne plus me parler et que je doive ruser pour avoir le droit de t'approcher. »

« Non. », répond sobrement Newt. Il n'est toujours pas prêt à avoir cette conversation. Il est toujours bouffé par la culpabilité, par les cauchemars et les souvenirs flous. Et il a toujours peur de perdre l'amitié de Thomas. Il ferait quoi si au final ce dernier décidait de lui en vouloir ? Son regard erre de nouveau vers l'extérieur pour observer le déluge qui s'est abattu sur eux. Il sent le matelas s'affaisser quand Thomas s'installe près de lui, leurs épaules se touchant. Thomas est devenu très tactile depuis leur arrivée ici.

« Pourquoi ? », demande-t-il doucement. Et Newt soupire. « Je sais que c'est compliqué. Je sais que tu culpabilises pour ce qui s'est passé. Mais si on ne parle pas, on ne mettra rien au clair. », poursuit le plus jeune avec détermination. Et Newt n'est pas du tout étonné du ton catégorique pris, ni de l'entêtement de Thomas à régler ce problème. Mais il ne veut juste pas en parler, pas encore. « Je veux t'aider Newt. Je veux que tu retrouves ta joie de vivre et ton sourire… Tu n'as même pas idée d'à quel point t'entendre rire a été agréable… Je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir été surpris. J'ai le droit d'être égoïste et de te dire que je veux encore t'entendre rire, te voir sourire, pouvoir parler avec toi comme avant ? Je veux dire, si, toi, tu sombres comment je fais, moi, pour rester positif ? »

« Thomas, pas maintenant. », murmure Newt la voix triste. Et comme lors de leur conversation sur la plage, les propos bruts et sans filtre de Thomas le touchent au plus profond de lui-même. Il a presque envie de tout raconter, de céder à la demande pour ne plus entendre cette note de tristesse dans la voix de l'autre. Il s'en veut pour ça aussi. Newt se dit que s'il devait écrire une liste de tout ce qu'il se reproche, elle serait sûrement impressionnante. « Je… Là, je ne peux pas. Je suis désolé. » Il ne sait pas quoi ajouter de plus.

« D'accord. », finit par répliquer doucement Thomas. Et Newt tourne la tête pour l'observer un moment. « Je pense que je peux attendre. Surtout si tu souris à nouveau et que tu t'intègres. Au fond, je crois que tu redeviens lentement toi-même… Même si je n'ai pas l'impression de connaître le vrai toi. Je veux dire, je connais ton caractère et d'autres trucs, mais il y a des choses dont on ne parle jamais… Enfin on n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'asseoir et de discuter non plus… Je me demande juste tu sais, ce que tu aimes ou pas... » C'est brouillon comme phrase, mais Newt comprend que Thomas essaie juste de faire la conversation. Et il sourit légèrement. Parce que si Thomas veut bien lui laisser du temps pour se confier sur sa culpabilité, il tente quand même de le forcer à parler.

« J'aime bien la pluie. », répond lentement Newt. « La mer aussi. Enfin, je ne sais pas si je l'avais déjà vue avant, mais je trouve ça apaisant le bruit régulier des vagues. »

« Donc tu aimes l'eau. », réplique Thomas avec un sourire amusé. « C'est cool. Tu as déjà été nager ? Au fait, tu sais nager ? »

« Aucune idée Tommy. » Newt secoue la tête, amusé. « Et je doute d'avoir envie de plonger dans la mer pour être honnête. »

« Bah au moins les pieds ? Je veux bien t'accompagner si tu as peur de te noyer. », propose Thomas avec un sourire mutin. « Par contre, si la pluie ne se calme pas, je vais devoir dormir ici avec toi. »

Newt se sent à nouveau rougir. Il n'a qu'un lit, bien qu'ils puissent aisément dormir à deux dedans. Mais le blond redoute surtout ses cauchemars. Il n'en a parlé à personne, gardant ses peurs pour lui-même. Et il préfère que personne ne sache de toute manière. Son regard dévie vers l'extérieur, où la pluie tombe toujours fortement. Et il soupire. Newt mordille nerveusement sa lèvre, tout en se demandant pourquoi avoir Thomas qui dort avec lui le gêne. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? Ils ont toujours dormi dans la même pièce, ou l'un près de l'autre, depuis qu'ils ont quitté le Bloc. Sagement, Newt met cela sur le compte des cauchemars et sa peur de réveiller Thomas par ses cris à peine étouffés.

« Ton lit est assez grand pour nous deux. Puis ça me manque de dormir près des autres. », ajoute innocemment Thomas en le fixant avec attention. Newt comprend ce manque. Il le ressent aussi, même si vu sa situation cela l'arrange de dormir seul. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. « S'il te plaît Newt ? », tente d'une voix suppliante et presque câline Thomas. La phrase arrache un frisson à Newt, lui rappelant une toute autre situation, où il était celui suppliant l'autre…

« D'accord. De toute manière, tu arrives toujours à tes fins. », concède-t-il tentant de repousser le souvenir. Et son regard s'accroche au collier qu'il a donné à Thomas et que ce dernier ne semble jamais quitter. Cela dit il ne manque pas le sourire joyeux de son compagnon. Sourire auquel Newt répond plus timidement.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 2.

J'ai l'art des chutes un peu frustrantes quand même… Mais je suis sûre que vous devinez ce que sera le contenu du chapitre 3…

Réclamations ? Commentaires ? Le formulaire est juste en dessous.

Merci d'avoir lu :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Correctrice :** Clina

 **Note :** je suis désolée pour le début du chapitre…

* * *

 _Les seuls sons s'échappant de sa bouche ressemblent plus à des grognements et feulements d'animaux qu'à des sons. Ils n'ont plus rien d'humains. Tout comme son regard qui fixe Thomas intensément. Il est l'ennemi à abattre, celui qui refuse de faire ce qu'il lui demande. Il l'énerve. Tellement qu'il veut juste l'étrangler. Alors avec un autre feulement de colère aiguë, Newt lui saute dessus. Et ils chutent tous deux au sol alors que les mains du blond tentent d'encercler le cou du brun. Ce dernier se débat comme un beau diable pour éviter les doigts fins et graciles. Depuis quand Newt a-t-il autant de force ? Et si Thomas peut éviter que la prise du second ne se referme sur lui, il ne peut éviter les griffes qui déchirent sa peau. Newt n'a pas des ongles, mais des serres de rapace. Et rien n'y fait, Newt est inépuisable. Il continue de se battre pour blesser l'autre, avec ce besoin primal de le faire souffrir. Il tire d'ailleurs une joie malsaine à chaque coup de griffes qu'il donne à Thomas. Newt n'entend pas ce que dit Thomas. Il s'en contrefiche. Il veut juste l'étrangler, lui déchirer le visage à coup d'ongles voire l'égorger avec ses dents. Les sons inhumains et incompréhensibles sortent toujours de sa bouche entrouverte. Le sang noirâtre coule de ses lèvres, ses veines noircies pulsent douloureusement. Quelque chose le démange dans son esprit malade, le pousse à vouloir la mort de l'autre. S'il y arrive, ce sera mieux._

 _Finalement, les doigts de Newt se ferment sur la gorge fine de Thomas. Et il sert. Il sourit diaboliquement en voyant le visage de l'autre virer au rouge, en sentant ses mains contre les siennes tentant de le faire lâcher prise. Il sent aussi Thomas bouger sous lui, leurs bassins se rencontrant alors qu'il essaie de faire chuter Newt. Peu à peu, le brun manque d'air et ses mouvements deviennent faibles et plus lents. Newt sert toujours. Son sourire s'agrandit. Ses yeux devenus sombres et dépourvus de sentiments semblent exprimer une certaine joie dans la violence du moment. Il y est arrivé. Il a gagné. Les yeux de Thomas se font vitreux et perdent de leur éclat. Lentement, la vie quitte son regard et ses traits se figent…_

« THOMAS. », il a hurlé sans le vouloir, s'asseyant par réflexe.

Le cœur de Newt bat à cent à l'heure. Il bat tellement vite dans sa cage thoracique que c'en est douloureux. Son souffle saccadé l'empêche de respirer, de se calmer. Il est couvert de sueur. Et il tremble comme une feuille prise dans un vent de tempête. Il n'arrive pas à se calmer. Il regarde devant lui, les yeux emplis de larmes. Il revoit en boucle le regard vide de toute vie de Thomas, ses doigts autour de sa gorge. Newt gémit. Il a envie de pleurer, de s'effondrer. Il se sent nauséeux et malade. Tout en lui est chamboulé, retourné. Il aimerait juste oublier. Et deux mains se posent sur ses épaules secouées de tremblements. Le blond sursaute, pris au dépourvu. Il dort seul… Et il sent un corps musclé se coller à son dos. Les mains glissent de ses épaules pour l'enlacer étroitement. Il sent un battement régulier de cœur contre son dos. C'est presque apaisant.

« Tout va bien Newt. », murmure la voix paisible de Thomas contre son oreille. « Je vais bien. Je suis là. Calme-toi. »

Une main glisse jusqu'au ventre du blond pour le garder étroitement collé au buste dans son dos. L'autre part caresser le bras de Newt dans des mouvements apaisants et lents. Newt se laisse bercer un moment. Thomas est vivant. Il va bien. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il tremble toujours, convulsivement, incapable de totalement se reprendre. Et il sait qu'il lui faut un moment pour se calmer après un cauchemar. Ils ont toujours l'air tellement réaliste, qu'il a l'impression de vivre plus que de rêver. La respiration en vrac, Newt passe une main tremblante sur son front humide. Finalement, il se détache de Thomas. Il a besoin de le voir. Il veut s'assurer qu'il est bien éveillé, là, maintenant. Et il doit savoir si son compagnon va bien. Alors compulsivement, les gestes brusques et maladroits, il s'éloigne pour se tourner et se mettre à genoux face à l'autre. Et Newt observe Thomas de longues minutes, le regard apeuré et le souffle court. Lentement, il tend une main pour frôler la joue de l'autre, pour s'assurer qu'il est bien réel. Et Thomas lui offre un sourire tendre.

« Je vais bien. Je n'ai rien. », murmure doucement Thomas. Et il continue de sourire avec beaucoup de tendresse. « Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… Rien de plus. » Thomas tente de le rassurer, même s'il ignore quoi dire réellement pour l'aider. Quelque part au fond de son esprit, Newt comprend que son petit secret concernant ses remords et ses cauchemars a été découvert, et en plus par l'objet central de ceux-ci. Et il devine vaguement que Thomas risque fortement d'être encore plus présent et protecteur.

« Je... », le souffle lui manque toujours. Son cœur désire toujours quitter son corps. Et il se sent toujours trembler. D'ailleurs ses doigts, qui glissent de la joue de Thomas au matelas, sont hésitants. Il ne se calme pas vraiment. Mais Newt sait qu'il a besoin d'un long moment pour s'apaiser après un tel rêve. Surtout que cela ravive sa culpabilité à chaque fois un peu plus fortement. « Je… » Il déglutit tentant de former une phrase. Il a le sentiment de paraître tellement faible et brisé. Ce n'est pas l'image que Thomas a de lui. Il ne veut pas être considéré comme faible, comme un poids pour les autres. « Je… Désolé… je… » Pourtant les mots ne sortent pas de sa bouche, son esprit paralysé ne formule aucune phrase, trop concentré sur ses réactions physiques.

« Viens là. », déclare brusquement Thomas. Et il lui attrape le bras l'attirant un peu trop fort à lui. Pris par surprise, Newt s'affale contre le torse de son compagnon. Et les bras du plus jeune se referment, protecteurs et possessifs, sur son corps tremblotant. Une des mains de Thomas se pose sur sa nuque, l'autre glisse dans un geste répétitif le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Et même si Newt voudrait être fort, même s'il se dit qu'il devrait repousser Thomas et lui dire qu'il va bien, qu'il n'est plus un enfant à consoler… Il se contente d'abdiquer. Et il pose son front sur l'épaule de Thomas. Il inspire son odeur particulière, mélange de sa senteur personnelle, de sueur et d'autres choses que son esprit fatigué n'analyse pas. Les gestes tendres de l'autre semblent agir efficacement sur son état de panique. Newt se calme. Il se sent étrangement en sécurité, protégé alors qu'il reste collé à Thomas. L'étreinte est maladroite. Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'habituel entre eux. Pourtant, Thomas semble savoir quoi faire. Et ses gestes sont étrangement doux et tendres. Newt ferme les yeux. Il bouge légèrement la tête, son nez frôlant la peau nue du cou de Thomas. Il remarque à peine le frisson de ce dernier. Peu à peu, son corps se détend et son esprit se calme.

Timidement, la main de Newt remonte le long du tee-shirt de Thomas et se pose au niveau de son cœur. Et Newt peut sentir le palpitant battre à un rythme régulier, bien qu'un peu rapide, sous ses doigts. Et c'est rassurant. C'est la preuve que Thomas est bel et bien en vie. Le blond appuie un peu plus sa paume contre le tissu alors qu'un soupir soulagé quitte ses lèvres et vient frôler la gorge offerte de Thomas. Il sent ce dernier frissonner à son tour **.** Pourtant Thomas ne le lâche pas. Il continue de caresser doucement son dos et de masser légèrement sa nuque. Et Newt n'a aucune envie de bouger. Il s'apaise comme cela. Et il tente de chasser la petite voix qui lui dit, au fond de son esprit embrouillé, que deux amis ne se câlinent pas comme ça. Il s'en fout en fait. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est qu'être dans les bras de Thomas le rassure et le réconforte, qu'il se sent mieux là, collé à l'autre et surtout en sécurité. Il a l'impression que s'il reste blotti contre son compagnon pour dormir, il n'y aura plus de cauchemar. Mais il sait aussi qu'il réagit de manière irréfléchie suite à son rêve.

« Viens. », murmure la voix de Thomas dans ses cheveux.

Newt fronce des sourcils se demandant ce que Thomas veut dire par là. Où veut-il aller ? Et il se sent entraîner en arrière alors que Thomas se recouche sur le lit. Lentement, le plus jeune les allonge sur le lit et cherche à tâtons la légère couverture. Newt bouge, cherchant une place confortable et au plus près du corps de l'autre. Il finit la tête sur le torse de Thomas à écouter ses battements de cœur réguliers, une main posée juste à côté de sa tête. Le son est rassurant. Il n'a pas envie de bouger, même s'il est beaucoup trop collé à Thomas. Ce dernier a passé un bras autour de lui et le garde contre son corps. Un bref instant, Newt se demande comment la couverture a atterri sur leurs corps et comment leurs jambes ont pu s'emmêler de cette manière. Mais la pensée importe peu. Il veut juste continuer à écouter le cœur de Thomas battre contre son oreille, sous ses doigts. C'est son point d'ancrage dans la réalité du moment. Plus tard, il analysera leur position et il laissera la gêne lui rougir les joues en y repensant. Maintenant, il profite juste de l'étrange câlin. Il sent les doigts de Thomas jouer avec ses mèches blondes, et de temps à autre caresser avec douceur sa nuque offerte. Et Newt ferme les yeux. Il est calmé, sa respiration est régulière. Mais il continue de se focaliser sur le son du palpitant de Thomas.

« Tu n'as pas dit que tu avais des cauchemars. », déclare Thomas dans un murmure. Et le corps de Newt se tend. Il ne veut pas parler, pas maintenant. Instinctivement, il tente de se reculer. Mais la main de Thomas sur sa nuque appuie un peu plus fort. Et il cède à l'ordre muet lui intimant de ne pas bouger. « Je comprends que tu préfères dormir seul. »

« Ce n'est pas important, Tommy. », Newt tente d'éviter le sujet. Certes il a réveillé Thomas avec son cri. Mais le doute s'insinue en lui. Parle-t-il en dormant ? Thomas a-t-il une idée du contenu de son rêve ? En tout cas, il savait que cela concernait sa mort donc…

« Tout le monde a des cauchemars. C'est normal après ce qu'on a vécu. », ajoute toujours en murmurant Thomas. Et sa main reprend ses cajoleries sur la nuque de Newt avant de se perdre un moment dans ses cheveux. Lentement, le blond bouge la tête pour observer l'autre jeune homme. « J'en ai aussi. Parfois, je revois la chute de Teresa… Après ça, je peux rester éveillé toute la nuit. », confesse doucement Thomas en fermant un instant les yeux.

« Je suis désolé. », la réponse est spontanément sortie de sa bouche. Et Newt l'est réellement, pour beaucoup de choses. Tellement, qu'il ignore pour quoi il s'excuse en premier lieu. Il inspire profondément. Et l'odeur de Thomas l'envahit à nouveau, avec ce double effet presque incompréhensible qui affole ses sens et son corps, et en même temps le rassure, le fait se sentir bien et en sécurité. Un jour, il tentera de comprendre ses propres réactions face à son ami.

« Pour quoi ? », demande Thomas avec un sourire. « M'avoir réveillé ?! Ou… » Il hésite à finir sa phrase. Il sait le sujet tabou. Et aussi étroitement collé à Newt, il peut sentir le corps de ce dernier se contracter.

« Tout ? », propose finalement le blond avant de remettre sa tête sur le torse de l'autre. « Teresa… Ce que je t'ai fait là-bas… T'avoir menti. Enfin plutôt caché des choses. T'avoir réveillé juste là… De ne plus être un aussi bon ami qu'avant… De te nier… Enfin, la liste est longue. »

« Je crois que j'ai compris l'idée, tu sais. », déclare Thomas avec un léger rire qui se répercute agréablement dans le corps de Newt. « Et si j'avais quelque chose à te pardonner, c'est fait depuis longtemps. Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler parce que tu culpabilises… Mais moi, j'ai besoin de t'avouer un truc. » La main de Thomas revient se poser contre la nuque de Newt, comme pour prévenir tout mouvement de recul.

« Hum… », Newt ne sait pas trop quoi dire, alors il attend. Il se demande ce que Thomas veut lui avouer de si important. Mais en même temps, il ne se souvient pas vraiment de ce que Thomas a pu dire ou faire de mal à ce moment-là. Cela dit ses souvenirs sont flous.

« J'aurais dû être attentif. Je savais pourquoi tu voulais sauver Minho. Mais cela ne me donnait pas le droit de t'oublier toi, de ne pas prendre soin de toi. Et j'ai foiré. Je pensais naïvement que cela irait, que Gally récupérerait le sérum et voilà… Et j'ai réalisé trop tard qu'on allait manquer cruellement de temps pour te sauver, toi. », Thomas raconte cela avec une voix qui se brise de tristesse à chaque mot. « Quand tu t'es effondré sur le sol, j'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose se brisait en moi, définitivement... », il marque un pause. Et Newt peut sentir le tremblement du corps de Thomas contre le sien. « Puis tout c'est très vite enchaîné. Teresa m'a refilé le traitement miracle… Et quand je vous ai rejoint, je n'avais qu'une idée en tête : te le donner. Je ne pouvais pas te perdre. Tu devais vivre. C'était purement égoïste. Teresa venait de… Et j'avais ce foutu remède en main… Je ne savais sincèrement pas si ça fonctionnerait, s'il était trop tard ou non. Tout ce que je savais, c'est que si je te perdais, toi aussi, je n'arriverais pas à continuer… Alors je t'ai donné la seule dose du remède… Et tu as raison quand tu dis que c'est stupide et égoïste, irréfléchi aussi. Je n'avais même pas dit aux autres ce que c'était. » Thomas se tait un moment, la respiration plus rapide qu'avant.

« Tommy... », Newt ne sait pas ce qu'il peut répondre à cela.

« Mais tu ne t'es pas réveillé, pas tout de suite. Et pour le coup j'ai vraiment cru t'avoir perdu. Au bout de quelques heures, te veiller m'était impossible. C'est Minho, Gally et Fry qui sont restés non stop près de toi. Parce que moi, je flippais trop de te voir mourir… Puis tu t'es réveillé. Et j'ai eu l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau. J'avais la sensation d'être à nouveau vivant, que tout allait bien maintenant. », Thomas poursuit lentement. Il a ce besoin de tout dire. Et peut-être qu'inconsciemment il sait qu'au vu de la situation, c'est sa meilleure chance d'avoir cette conversation avec Newt. « Et Minho m'a dit que tu ne voulais pas me voir. Il m'a dit que tu avais besoin de temps, probablement à cause de ce qui s'était passé. Et mon monde s'est juste écroulé quand j'ai constaté que tu ne voulais vraiment plus me parler. Au début, je me suis demandé pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour t'énerver à ce point ? Mais pour une fois, j'ai été patient. J'ai attendu… »

« Thomas ! », déclare Newt en posant ses doigts sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Il s'est redressé, les joues rougies à nouveau. Il faudra un jour qu'on lui explique pourquoi Thomas peut le faire rougir d'un simple regard ou d'un simple mot. C'est légèrement embarrassant. Newt fixe l'autre droit dans les yeux sans trop savoir quoi dire. Il comprend surtout à quel point son comportement a blessé l'autre et que c'était égoïste de le fuir. En fait, il a fait au plus simple pour lui-même. « Tu n'as rien fait. », finit-il par murmurer avec un léger sourire timide. « J'ai … C'est moi qui… ait besoin de temps pour accepter ce que je t'ai fait et dit, pour… me pardonner. »

Le silence s'installe un moment. Thomas observe avec attention Newt. Ils ne se quittent pas du regard un seul instant, analysant lentement les émotions qui traversent les pupilles de l'autre. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont ici, Newt a l'impression de comprendre Thomas au-delà des mots. Ils retrouvent cette complicité d'antan. Celle qui leur permettait de savoir comment rassurer l'autre, de communiquer par un simple regard et de comprendre comment l'autre allait. C'est rassurant. Parce que cela signifie qu'ils peuvent renouer leur relation amicale. Du moins, Newt le pense. Et il peut s'en convaincre, s'il arrive à nier l'étrange lueur dans le regard de Thomas, qui fait accélérer de nouveau ses battements de cœur. Il a chaud. Il faut qu'il s'éloigne de son compagnon. Il se sent rougir un peu plus. Ou alors c'est juste à cause de cette sensation de chaleur née dans son ventre et qui irradie dans tout son corps. Timidement, il détourne le regard et envisage de bouger. D'ailleurs, il amorce un mouvement pour s'éloigner du corps de Thomas. Mais la main de ce dernier revient sur sa nuque, et il y appuie suffisamment pour que Newt se retrouve de nouveau allongé contre lui avec sa tête contre son torse.

« D'accord. », murmure doucement Thomas. « Mais tu devrais me laisser t'aider. », ajoute-t-il alors que sa main vient à nouveau jouer avec les cheveux du blond. Et Newt sourit doucement.

« M'aider ? Et tu vas faire ça comment Tommy ? », questionne Newt vaguement amusé. Comment l'autre peut-il l'aider à se pardonner ? Il l'ignore. Et Thomas ne doit pas savoir parce qu'il ne répond pas, laissant le silence s'éterniser. À tel point que Newt imagine qu'il s'est endormi. D'ailleurs, le blond ferme les yeux, se laissant bercer par le rythme cardiaque de Thomas.

« J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles Tommy. » L'aveu fait ouvrir les yeux à Newt. Il bouge un peu la tête juste pour pouvoir voir le visage de Thomas. « Je veux dire… Je sais que quand tu dis Thomas, c'est que tu es en colère ou que j'ai fait une connerie. Puis tu es le seul à me surnommer comme cela et je ne pense pas que tu aies filé des surnoms aux autres alors… Ça fait un peu spécial, quoi. Je suis content que tu continues de dire Tommy. » Newt peut remarquer que Thomas a les joues bien rouges en cet instant, comme si sa confession le gênait. Par habitude, le blond mordille et lèche sa lèvre inférieure.

« T'es mignon quand tu rougis, Tommy. », il déclare taquin avec un sourire. Et cela ne manque pas, même si Newt ne comprend pas trop pourquoi les joues de son compagnon s'empourprent encore plus.

« Tu dis ça… Mais je te signale que tu es rouge comme une tomate. », réplique le brun et sa main libre vient frôler les joues brûlantes de Newt. Ce dernier sent son cœur louper un battement et il repositionne sa tête de manière à cacher ses rougeurs. Il feulerait bien pour le coup. Et il n'a pas besoin de le voir pour savoir que Thomas sourit, fier de lui. « Dis… Je peux travailler avec toi au jardin demain ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ? », réplique Newt. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il a déplacé sa main pour agripper les doigts de Thomas. Ce dernier n'a pas été assez rapide pour remettre son bras le long du corps. Et si le fait que le blond joue avec ses doigts, s'amusant à comparer leurs mains et à entrelacer innocemment leurs doigts est étrange, il ne fait aucun commentaire. Après tout, il joue bien avec les cheveux de Newt depuis un moment. « Cela dit, depuis quand tu aimes travailler au jardin ? Au Bloc c'était peine perdue de te convaincre d'aider. »

« Oui, enfin ici je ne peux pas être coureur. », fait remarquer Thomas avec un léger rire. « J'aimerais juste travailler avec toi. Peu m'importe que ce soit au jardin, en cuisine, à l'infirmerie… » Il y a une note de réel besoin dans la voix de Thomas. Et Newt se contente de soupirer.

« D'accord, mais à une condition. », accepte-t-il. Une part de lui pense que Thomas n'a pas besoin de permission pour travailler où bon lui semble. Il est un peu le chef de la communauté, épaulé par Vince et Jorge. Mais si son ami veut passer sa journée à travailler la terre avec lui… Même si Newt ne sait plus trop comment agir et parler avec Thomas, il apprécie toujours autant sa présence.

« Laquelle ? » La méfiance est clairement audible dans la voix fatiguée de Thomas.

« Tu trouves à Minho et Gally une autre occupation. Hors de question que je supporte une autre journée de chamailleries ! » Et Newt soupire. Il adore ses amis. Il les connaît depuis longtemps, depuis toujours en fait. Mais les avoir tous les deux dans la même équipe n'a jamais été une bonne idée. Même s'ils s'apprécient au fond, et qu'ils sauveraient la vie de l'autre à tout prix. Et Gally a vraiment fait des efforts niveau caractère, il est plus posé et calme qu'au Bloc. Ils restent deux fortes têtes qui refilent le tournis à Newt au bout de quelques heures de chamailleries.

« Cela devrait se négocier facilement. », répond dans un bâillement un Thomas bien fatigué, qui commence à s'endormir. Newt a aussi fermé les yeux et il commence à somnoler doucement à son tour.

« Tommy… Je t'aime. … Ne l'oublie pas. » Newt est à moitié endormi, loin de se rendre compte de ses aveux en cet instant. Mais il sent le cœur de Thomas battre plus vite. Le bras, qui entoure son corps, le sert aussi un peu plus fort. D'ailleurs, réflexion faite, son cœur aussi tambourine un peu trop vite dans sa poitrine. Mais la sensation est agréable, anesthésiant son corps fatigué et le menant doucement aux portes du sommeil.

« Je t'aime aussi. » C'est un murmure. Mais même à moitié endormi, Newt l'entend. Et il sourit doucement, heureux.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 3

Il est un peu plus long que les autres, et pas de fin à suspense cette fois-ci… Cela dit l'histoire n'est pas finie.

Réclamation ? Commentaire ? Discussions sur les films, romans… Le formulaire se trouve en dessous comme toujours

Merci d'avoir lu.


	4. Chapter 4

**Correctrice :** Clina

Pas de note ou d'avertissement cette fois-ci. À part un grand merci à tous ceux qui lisent, suivent et commentent. Cela fait chaud au cœur de voir que l'histoire plaît.

Par contre, je n'aurai pas la grippe éternellement. Il faudra bien retourner au travail, donc il se peut que compte tenu de mon emploi du temps et celui de Clina, la publication s'espace un peu.

 **Réponse aux review:**

 _Lucille:_ merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira :)

* * *

Cela fait trois jours que Thomas sait pour les cauchemars de Newt. Et ce dernier doit saluer sa patience une nouvelle fois. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi impulsif que l'ancien Coureur, c'est presque surprenant qu'il attende autant avant d'aborder le sujet. Et l'ancien Second devine que cela demande sûrement à Thomas beaucoup d'efforts sur lui-même pour ne pas débarquer avec tout un tas de questions sur le sujet. Il n'a d'ailleurs plus reparlé du comportement distant du blond non plus. Réflexion faite, ils n'ont même pas eu de conversation sur la fameuse nuit. Et cela même si le réveil a été un peu embarrassant pour eux au vu de leur position plus qu'intime. Thomas a juste rougi tout comme Newt avant de le saluer et de quitter la tente. Et depuis, il se contente de travailler avec le blond. Du moins chaque fois qu'il peut échapper à ses responsabilités de chef, dont il ne veut pas. Minho a bien essayé de lui faire comprendre que c'est son rôle ici, mais Thomas reste le mec plus têtu qu'une mule. D'ailleurs la fameuse discussion, un soir, sur le fait que Thomas doive être le chef a bien amusé Newt. Cela dit si au final Thomas n'a plus répondu, il continue à n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Et il rejoint systématiquement Newt dès qu'il peut, souvent l'après-midi, pour l'aider avec la parcelle de jardin qui prend forme lentement. Et dans ces cas-là, Thomas travaille silencieusement, se contentant de quelques regards discretsversNewt.

Seulement, aujourd'hui Thomas manque à l'appel. Les heures s'égrainent lentement. Et le brun ne se montre pas. De temps à autre, Newt lance un regard vers le camp. Il se demande sincèrement ce que Thomas peut bien faire et ce qui l'occupe autant. C'est presque étrange cette sensation de manque. Même s'ils ne parlent pas en travaillant, Thomas est toujours, là, près de lui. Même lors des soupers collectifs autour du feu. Thomas se débrouille toujours habilement pour être assis à côté de Newt, le frôlant plus que nécessaire, comme s'il cherchait un contact physique. C'est d'autant plus vrai depuis la fameuse nuit. Mais aujourd'hui, pas de Thomas à l'horizon. Et le blond ressent une certaine tristesse qui le fait soupirer. Il ne s'inquiète pas outre mesure. Il sait qu'ils sont tous en sécurité ici. Mais il aime bien la présence protectrice et envahissante de Thomas. D'ailleurs, il s'étonne lui-même du changement de situation. Mais au fond, peut-être s'est-il juste habitué à l'avoir toujours là, près de lui.

« Tu devrais lui parler. », déclare la voix de Minho à sa droite. Newt ne réagit pas, trop occupé à essayer de déraciner un arbuste. Le silence s'éternise quelques longues minutes pendant lesquelles le blond continue de couper les racines une par une. « Newt, je te parle là… »

« Hum… À qui veux-tu que je parle et de quoi ? », finit-il par demander. Il enfonce sa lame dans le sol et passe sa manche trop longue sur son front pour en essuyer la sueur. Ses yeux se posent avec curiosité sur Minho.

« À Thomas. », Minho roule des yeux comme si la réponse est évidente. Newt grimace un peu. On en revient toujours au plus jeune de toute évidence. « Il doit remplir son rôle de chef. C'est ce que tout le monde voit en lui. »

« Tu n'as qu'à lui expliquer toi-même. Et peut-être que si vous parlez posément, vous arriverez à vous comprendre. Ton opinion compte beaucoup pour Thomas. », réplique Newt. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut pas avoir cette conversation avec Thomas. C'est juste que s'il avait vraiment le choix, il préférerait que Thomas travaille avec lui au jardin non stop. De plus, au vu de leur relation actuelle, devenue bancale et incertaine, il n'est sûrement pas le mieux placé pour discuter avec le plus jeune.

« Thomas t'écoute. », la voix de Gally est étrangement calme. Il est appuyé sur le manche de sa pelle et il observe les autres Blocards. « Je l'ai vu quand vous avez débarqué en ville et qu'il m'a sauté dessus pour me massacrer. Tu as dit un truc et ça a été fini… Alors je crois que si quelqu'un peut le convaincre, c'est toi. Vous avez une relation assez forte et spéciale, assez pour qu'il arrête de faire son têtu et t'écoute… Pour Thomas, ce que tu peux dire aura toujours plus de poids que ce que n'importe qui d'entre nous dira. »

Newt observe Gally un moment. Une relation forte et spéciale ? Il n'est pas certain de ce que ça signifie. Tout ce qu'il sait, c'est que ce qui l'unit à Thomas n'est certainement plus de l'amitié. Parce qu'à force d'y réfléchir, il a quand même remarqué qu'ils avaient des gestes entre eux qu'ils n'avaient pas avec les autres. Newt n'irait jamais se blottir contre Minho, Fry ou Gally pour dormir. Et il est certain qu'aucun d'eux ne le câlinerait après un cauchemar. Certes, ils le réconforteraient comme ils l'ont fait après son réveil ici. Mais ce serait plus avec des mots, une tape sur l'épaule… Et puis aucun des autres Blocards n'affole le cœur de Newt. C'est même un peu dérangeant ces battements trop rapides et ces rougeurs sur ses joues. Il sait que Thomas a compris le pouvoir qu'il a sur lui. Thomas sait comment mettre fin à une conversation par un regard appuyé, une déclaration inattendue ou tout simplement une proximité physique. La seule consolation de Newt reste de savoir que Thomas rougit tout autant que lui, bien qu'étant celui initiant la situation gênante. Un soupir échappe à Newt. Un moment il penche la tête en arrière et observe le ciel, comme si la réponse y est inscrite.

« D'accord. », il abdique. De toute manière, il ne risque pas grand-chose à tenter sa chance. Et peut-être que Thomas lui expliquera pourquoi il refuse de remplir le fameux rôle de chef. Il ne manque pas les hochements positifs de têtes des deux autres. « Mais je ne promets rien. Contrairement à ce que tu penses Gally, quand Thomas a décidé d'un truc… C'est impossible de le faire changer d'avis. »

Newt ne pense pas avoir ce pouvoir sur Thomas, contrairement à ce que disent ses amis. Parce que le brun est un libre penseur, un électron libre, qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Thomas est impulsif, direct et très souvent irréfléchi. En prime, ses plans craignent toujours. La seule manière de contrer un Thomas décidé, c'est de le mettre devant un fait accompli, comme Newt l'a fait avec Fry quand Thomas a voulu leur fausser compagnie pour aller sauver seul Minho. Le blond ne lui a pas laissé le choix. Et si c'était à refaire, il le ferait. Même si c'est à ce moment-là qu'il a contracté la Braise, même si cela veut dire risquer de mourir pour sauver son meilleur ami… Cependant, sachant comment cela finit, il est peu sûr que Thomas accepterait sa présence. Parce que Thomas l'a dit, il regrette de ne pas avoir fait plus attention à Newt, de ne pas l'avoir protégé correctement. Quelque chose a changé entre eux. Et ça Newt le sait. Alors non, il n'est pas aussi certain que Gally et Minho que Thomas l'écoutera. Autrefois, il l'aurait fait. Mais maintenant ? Newt doute d'avoir encore une quelconque influence sur les décisions de Thomas. Mais il a promis de lui en parler… Au moins, il sait que s'il demande à Thomas une conversation privée, ce dernier acceptera. Il sera juste peut-être désappointé par le sujet de discussion.

Finalement, Newt se remet au travail. Il désire finir de déraciner l'arbuste avant de rentrer au camp. Un autre soupir lui échappe. Il fatigue vite ces derniers jours lors du travail. Il sait que cela inquiète les autres. Probablement qu'ils se posent des questions. Et Newt pourrait les rassurer aisément. Il est fatigué parce qu'il dort à peine. Mais l'avouer le forcerait à parler de ses cauchemars. Et il n'en a pas envie. Au fond, il sait que quand son corps n'en pourra plus, il dormira au moins une nuit complète. Il faut juste qu'il s'épuise physiquement pour forcer son corps à désirer le repos et pour que son esprit ne se perde pas dans d'autres cauchemars tellement réalistes… Alors il travaille d'autant plus, prenant moins de pauses que les autres. Puis les mains occupées, il ne réfléchit plus à tout ce qui le bouffe de l'intérieur. Il oublie sa culpabilité, ses doutes et ses questions. C'est bien aussi d'avoir un temps de repos de l'esprit. Même si une fois seul, allongé sur son lit, tout lui revient et le maintient éveillé ou lui offre des cauchemars tous plus sanglants les uns que les autres. Combien de fois a-t-il tué Thomas en rêve ? Et pas que lui, Minho, Fry, Gally, Brenda, Teresa… Presque tous y sont passés, même Alby et Chuck, même les Blocards restés au Bloc…Il se sent responsable de chaque mort, stupidement. Et il culpabilise d'être en vie alors qu'il n'est pas un Imune comme les autres.

Peu à peu l'obscurité s'installe. Et ils rangent tous leurs outils pour regagner le camp. La parcelle enfin défraîchie, ils vont pouvoir bêcher et préparer la terre pour semer. Comme toujours, Newt est le dernier à quitter les lieux. Il aime prendre son temps pour regagner la solitude de sa tente. Il sait qu'il dispose d'un laps de temps pour se laver et changer de vêtements avant le souper. Il compte en profiter pour se relaxer un peu, pour paraître moins tendu. Peut-être pourrait-il faire une sieste ? Il passe une main dans ses cheveux et il étouffe un bâillement. Il faut vraiment qu'il dorme plus. Newt abandonne ses outils à l'extérieur comme toujours. Pourtant une fois à l'intérieur, il a un moment d'arrêt. Et il cligne des yeux. Il constate la présence d'objets qu'il n'y avait pas ce matin, à savoir un second coffre avec de toute évidence des vêtements, une troisième chaise mais surtout ce qui doit être une table de nuit. C'est vers cette dernière qu'il se dirige. Newt prend lentement en main la statuette de bois posée sur la petite table servant de table de nuit. Son pouce la caresse doucement. Il se souvient de Chuck, agonisant, la donnant à Thomas. Ce dernier ne s'en sépare jamais. Le blond ne peut en détacher ses yeux. Ils ont perdu tellement de Blocards pour arriver ici, pour être sauvé. Il sent une étrange vague de tristesse monter en lui lentement alors qu'il mordille sa lèvre inférieure. Chuck était le plus jeune, l'avant-dernier Blocard arrivé. Et il ne méritait nullement cette mort…

« Salut Newt. » La voix joyeuse de Thomas le fait sursauter. Et il fait volte-face, la statuette toujours en main. Newt fronce des sourcils en observant Thomas qui a une autre caisse en main. Il comprend que ce sont les affaires de Thomas qu'on a ajoutées sous sa tente. Par contre, il se demande vraiment pourquoi.

« Tu m'expliques ? », réplique le blond en guise de salutation. Et sous son regard inquisiteur, il voit Thomas lui faire son fameux sourire qui dit d'avance qu'il a eu une idée géniale dont il est fier. Newt n'est pas certain qu'il va apprécier les explications.

« Vince a besoin d'une seconde tente médicale pour les malades. On en a une mais elle ne comporte que deux lits, c'est peu en cas d'épidémies. », commence Thomas sans perdre son sourire. « Du coup comme la mienne est juste à côté, je lui ai dit de la prendre. Et que je trouverai bien une autre tente à partager. », le brun semble assez satisfait de son idée. « Cela ne t'ennuie pas ? »

« Ah parce que j'ai le choix ? » Newt lève les yeux au plafond. Malgré le côté tranchant de sa réplique, il a une voix calme et posée. Par contre Thomas l'observe avec une lueur d'incertitude dans le regard. Newt soupire, encore. Il déteste ce niveau tic qu'il a chopé. « Non, ça va… Mais je n'ai toujours qu'un lit. Tu comptes ramener le tien ? »

« Pourquoi ? On sait dormir à deux là, on l'a déjà fait. Puis Vince a besoin de lits à l'infirmerie. » Thomas offre un sourire alors qu'il s'avance un peu plus dans la tente. Et Newt se sent rougir à l'idée de partager chaque nuit son lit avec Thomas. Entre ça et les cauchemars, il ne sait pas trop comment il va survivre sur le long terme.

Le blond suit du regard Thomas qui dépose la caisse près des autres dans un coin. Comment peut-il avoir autant d'affaires quand Newt sait tout mettre dans un seul coffre ? Lentement, le blond reporte son regard sur l'objet qu'il a toujours en main. Vaguement, il se demande ce que Chuck aurait pensé de cet endroit ? Et Wiston ? Et Alby ? Et tous les autres, connus et inconnus, sacrifiés par le WICKED ? Certains jours, il a l'impression d'être revenu en arrière, à l'époque où ils organisaient le Bloc pour survivre. Il se rappelle des débuts assez difficiles. Mais si certaines choses semblent identiques, il n'y a pas de murs ici. Ils sont libres et ils ne risquent pas la mort chaque fois qu'ils quittent le camp. Absorbé par ses pensées, il ne remarque pas que Thomas s'approche. Ce dernier lui prend doucement la statuette de mains. Et Newt relève la tête, constatant à nouveau que Thomas est trop proche, carrément dans son espace vital. Par réflexe, le blond recule. Il passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, tentant de nier le fait qu'il a encore rougi. Et il va s'appuyer contre la table. Newt croise les bras. Son regard se perd au sol pensivement.

« Tommy, il faut qu'on parle. », déclare-t-il calmement. Il tente de se contrôler. Il espère que ce sera une discussion facile et calme. Et dans le cas contraire, il maudira Gally et Minho jusqu'à leur mort.

« D'accord. », répond Thomas avec un froncement de sourcils. « Et de quoi veux-tu parler ? »

Newt soupire à nouveau. Il continue de mordiller nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, tout en passant sa main dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille. Il a besoin d'une bonne douche et de changer de vêtements. Pour être honnête, il aurait bien retiré ses habits sales, mais Thomas est là. Et se déshabiller devant l'autre le met mal à l'aise. Mais pour le moment, il doit trouver comment aborder le fameux sujet. Et il ne sait pas trop quoi dire pour convaincre Thomas. Fatigué, la jambe douloureuse, Newt s'appuie un peu plus contre la table et il grimace. En général, il dissimule sa douleur physique aussi bien que son mal-être. Mais la fatigue rend son contrôle moins bon. Et il s'est habitué à laisser tomber le masque une fois seul. Sauf qu'il ne sera plus jamais seul. Il y aura toujours Thomas avec lui. Finalement, il se décide à bouger, essayant de ne pas trop grimacer quand il s'accroupit devant la caisse pour prendre un autre pantalon et un tee-shirt à manches longues. Newt lance un regard à Thomas qui semble occupé à ranger ses propres affaires.

« Tu sais que c'est toi le chef. », murmure-t-il en tournant le dos à son compagnon. Il se débarrasse d'abord de son haut pour enfiler avec un soupir de bien-être l'autre vêtement. Toujours dos à Thomas, il attend un commentaire de sa part, qui ne vient pas. Lentement, après s'être assuré que l'autre ne le regardait pas, Newt défait sa ceinture et se débarrasse du pantalon. Il déteste l'idée que Thomas puisse voir sa cicatrice, même s'il lui a raconté son origine. Mais quand il a avoué sa tentative de suicide, il était persuadé de mourir. Rapidement, Newt enfile l'autre pantalon et le referme.

« On sait tous les deux que je prends toujours des décisions horribles et que mes plans sont foireux. On fait mieux comme chef. », commente Thomas après un silence trop long. En faisant volte-face Newt constate que ce dernier l'observe, ou plutôt que son regard se porte sur sa jambe blessée.

« Tommy, tout le monde te voit comme un chef ici. Tu les as tous sauvés. », réplique Newt avec un haussement d'épaules. En boitant plus qu'habituellement, Newt rejoint le lit pour s'y installer. Thomas reste debout, près de la table. Il se contente de se tourner pour faire face au blond.

« Pourquoi tu ne serais pas notre chef ? », propose subitement le plus jeune. « Tu es posé, calme et plus réfléchi que moi. Tu arrives à rassembler les autres. Et tu étais le Second du Bloc. Tu ferais un bon chef… »

« Thomas… », murmure Newt. « On parle de toi, pas de moi. »

« Non, on discute de qui peut être chef. Et vous imaginez tous que je pourrais l'être, sous prétexte que je vous ai sauvés du labyrinthe et du WICKED. », réplique Thomas un peu plus rudement que nécessaire. « Pourquoi cela devrait être moi ? On sait tous les deux que tu ferais un meilleur leader ou même Minho… »

« Je n'aime pas diriger. Je n'étais que le Second. Le chef c'était Alby. », réplique doucement Newt. « Travailler au jardin me convient mieux. »

« Eh bien, je ne veux pas diriger non plus. J'estime en avoir assez fait. Quelqu'un d'autre pourrait jouer au leader. », réplique avec froideur Thomas.

Newt opte sagement pour le silence. Il n'a aucune envie de se prendre la tête avec Thomas. De toute manière, il a tenu parole. Il avait promis de lui en parler. Et c'est chose faite. Cela dit, il note pour lui-même qu'il avait raison. Il ne peut pas influencer Thomas, pas quand ce dernier est réellement décidé. Et franchement, Newt ne voit pas comment il pourrait mettre Thomas devant le fait accompli. Pour le moment, la seule chose qui accapare réellement son esprit est la douleur traversant sa jambe. Même s'il est habitué, cela reste douloureux. Lentement, Newt replie sa jambe blessée pour venir la masser. C'est généralement suffisant pour calmer un petit peu la douleur. Il voit Thomas perdre son air méfiant du coin de l'œil. Sans relever la tête, il devine que l'autre Blocard se déplace pour venir s'installer près de lui, sur le lit. Et il sent sur lui le regard scrutateur de son compagnon, qui analyse tout, des cernes sous ses yeux à sa jambe qu'il masse. Newt sait qu'il a une tête horrible. Minho le lui a dit avec toute la délicatesse dont il est capable quand il veut. Apparemment, il est plus pâle que d'ordinaire, les cernes assombrissent son regard et il marche de manière plus hésitante. Il a probablement dû lâcher quelques grognements et grimaces de douleur durant la journée, ce qui a un peu inquiété ses amis.

« Tu as toujours des cauchemars. », déclare doucement Thomas. Ce n'est pas vraiment une question. Newt se contente d'acquiescer lentement de la tête. « Tu veux en parler ? Ou tu préfères toujours attendre… » La proposition est presque touchante.

« Je ne sais pas Tommy. », murmure Newt sans relever les yeux, continuant à masser sa jambe. « C'est toujours le même rêve. Par contre, si ça peut te rassurer, tu n'es pas la seule victime. »

Et le silence retombe lourdement entre eux. Newt ne veut pas raconter parce que cela l'effraye. Il a été comme cela, un Fondu. Et il a donc une parfaite idée de ce qu'il peut redevenir quand le traitement miracle de Thomas ne fera plus effet. Il peut être fort pour les autres. Il sait agir normalement, plaisanter et sourire avec les Blocards. Mais face à Thomas, en tête-à-tête, il sait que c'est inutile de jouer un rôle. Parce que Thomas sait. Il l'a vu cauchemarder. Et Newt soupire à nouveau. Il grimace aussi quand il appuie un peu trop sur la partie douloureuse de sa jambe. Puis les mains de Thomas viennent se poser lentement sur les siennes. Involontairement, tout le corps de Newt se tend et il se sent rougir à nouveau. Ce qu'il déteste le pouvoir que Thomas a sur ses réactions depuis qu'ils sont ici. Il est troublé au point que ses doigts tremblent quand leurs mains se frôlent.

« Je peux ? », demande doucement Thomas dans un murmure.

« Thomas… » Newt a envie de lui dire bas les pattes, pas touche. Il ne supporte pas qu'on le voit comme quelqu'un de faible dont il faut prendre soin. Il déteste la pitié qu'il peut lire dans certains regards. Il a fait une connerie autrefois. Minho l'a sauvé. Et la douleur est là pour lui rappeler en guise de punition. Mais il sait se battre, courir et se débrouiller seul comme n'importe quel Blocard.

« Je ne vais pas te faire mal. », commente avec un sourire amusé Thomas. « Laisse-toi faire… Il n'y a aucun mal de temps en temps à laisser les autres nous aider ou prendre soin de nous. C'est normal quand on aime quelqu'un de vouloir le protéger et de s'occuper de lui. »

Un instant Newt se demande d'où Thomas sort ce genre de commentaires… C'est vrai qu'il ne s'attend jamais à ses déclarations étranges, qui ont l'art de le remuer à l'intérieur de lui. Et cela lui file toujours une étrange sensation au creux du ventre. Mais il abdique. Il retire ses mains lentement. Il mordille sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne savait pas que Thomas était un expert en massage. En même temps, ils n'ont jamais eu l'occasion d'échanger sur le sujet. Cela dit, ce serait quand même une drôle de conversation. Newt observe les mains de son compagnon masser avec douceur et lenteur sa jambe blessée. Thomas est concentré sur ses gestes et reste silencieux, poursuivant son travail. Il semble prendre à cœur de soulager un petit peu Newt. Finalement, il est plutôt doué. Et le blond ferme les yeux, se laissant faire en totale confiance. C'est Thomas après tout. Il ne risque rien avec lui. Et il n'a pas tort, c'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui prend soin de vous de temps à autre.

« Tu es plutôt doué. », commente le blond après un moment alors que les doigts de Thomas se font plus sûrs d'eux et remontent un peu plus haut sur sa jambe.

« J'ai des doigts magiques ! », réplique avec un sourire amusé l'autre Blocard. Newt retient un rire d'amusement.

« Mais bien sûr. Par contre je n'ai pas mal au genou, ni à la cheville. » Newt hausse des sourcils de manière très claire. Parce que les mains de Thomas ont dévié depuis un moment. D'ailleurs, ce dernier a un sourire clairement taquin alors qu'il glisse les doigts sous le pantalon de Newt, venant frôler la peau de sa cheville. Newt a une réaction assez inattendue. Un frisson le parcourt, mais surtout il retient difficilement un rire de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

« Tu es chatouilleux ! » Thomas écarquille les yeux un moment. Puis un petit sourire, que Newt n'apprécie pas du tout pour le coup, prend place sur ses lèvres.

« Non ! » Newt ment ouvertement mais il sent que la suite risque de ne pas lui plaire. Thomas sourit un peu plus. « Tommy, non ! » contre-t-il en vain en essayant de repousser les mains de son compagnon.

Malheureusement, les doigts agiles de Thomas trouvent le chemin de son ventre. Et Newt a beau essayer de le repousser, quand elles entrent en contact avec sa peau nue, il ne peut retenir un éclat de rire. Il est chatouilleux. Et pas qu'un petit peu, vu que Thomas l'a à peine frôlé qu'il rigole déjà. Et l'autre ne se prive pas de poursuivre sa torture, amusé de voir le bond se contracter sous lui pour tenter vainement de lui échapper. Mais surtout, il apprécie d'entendre Newt rire autant. Certes le blond sourit beaucoup, mais rire ? Ils ont rarement eu l'occasion, voire pas du tout, d'avoir ce genre de moment de jeux entre eux. Finalement, Newt se retrouve allongé sur le lit. Il continue de se tortiller pour échapper à Thomas qui est penché sur lui et qui continue avec un léger rire ses chatouilles. C'est agréable de voir l'ancien Second aussi détendu et joyeux, avec ses joues rouges et son tee-shirt remonté qui dévoile son ventre plat. Involontairement, Thomas note que la peau de Newt est douce et blanche. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, voyant que son compagnon peine à retrouver sa respiration, le plus jeune abandonne sa torture. Il se laisse tomber couché près de Newt, toujours en riant.

Il leur faut quelques minutes pour réussir à se calmer tous les deux. Et doucement, leur rire s'éteint. Et le silence revient sous la tente, seulement perturbé par la respiration légèrement saccadée de Newt. Après avoir repris son souffle, le blond roule sur le côté pour faire face à Thomas avec un léger sourire accroché aux lèvres. Ils s'observent un silence un long moment. Et Thomas approche la main du visage de Newt pour repousser une mèche de cheveux blonds qui lui tombe dans les yeux. Il la replace lentement derrière l'oreille de Newt, laissant un moment ses doigts frôler la chevelure. Et le blond se laisse faire. Il ne lâche pas Thomas des yeux. Finalement, la main de ce dernier vient se poser doucement sur celle du Second. Instinctivement leurs doigts s'entrelacent.

« Tommy, si tu ne veux pas être chef, tu devrais le dire clairement. », déclare finalement Newt. « Peu importe ton choix, je te soutiendrai. » Parce que Newt n'argumentera pas plus si Thomas est sûr de son choix. Et qu'au besoin, il sera un soutien face aux autres. Ils ont toujours fonctionné comme cela après tout, se complétant assez bien. Et Newt a toujours eu une confiance aveugle en Thomas.

« Hum… Oui, je leur dirai. », commente Thomas avec un soupir. « Allez, il va falloir rejoindre les autres pour le repas. » ajoute-t-il, même s'il n'a pas vraiment envie de bouger. Mais il sait aussi que s'ils restent ici, les autres viendront les chercher. « J'espère que tu as faim. »

* * *

Fin du chapitre 4.

J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont de plus en plus longs mes chapitres…

Voilà, Thomas s'impose. Il est un peu opportuniste dans l'histoire.

Réclamation ? Commentaire ? Discussions sur les films, romans… Le formulaire se trouve en dessous comme toujours.

Merci d'avoir lu.


	5. Chapter 5

**Correctrice :** Clina

 **Note :** attention à l'abus de sucre avec cette histoire. Promis je vais les secouer un peu, juste un tout petit peu parce que, après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu, ils méritent de savourer la vie à deux nope ? Accessoirement, le début n'est pas tout rose. Et oui, les chapitres de fic c'est comme mes réponses rp, plus j'avance, plus ça s'allonge… J'ai juste l'impression de mieux maîtriser les personnages et donc de mieux rentrer dans leur tête pour décrire leurs émotions…

Merci pour vos commentaires. J'adore parler avec les lecteurs, c'est toujours super intéressant et enrichissant pour moi.

 **Réponse au review :**

 _Everythings :_ Merci pour tes compliments et contente que tu aimes.

* * *

Les conversations autour du repas et du feu sont généralement légères. Newt a remarqué qu'en général tout le monde évite les sujets sérieux lors des réunions nocturnes. C'est agréable parce que cela lui rappelle les soirées au Bloc. Il a toujours apprécié ces moments conviviaux entre Blocards, où on plaisante et discute de tout et de rien. C'est probablement ce qui lui a le plus manqué après avoir quitté le Labyrinthe. Et ce soir ne fait pas exception. Il y a juste qu'ils ne sont pas qu'entre Blocards. D'autres se sont invités autour de leur feu. Et ce sont majoritairement des filles, ce qui en soit est logique vu qu'ils sont plutôt une bande de mecs. Et Newt sait quelle est leur réputation. Ils sont ceux les ayant sauvés du WICKED. Le blond quitte à peine le feu des yeux alors qu'il écoute distraitement la conversation badine. Il n'a aucune envie d'y participer, même si Minho et Gally ont essayé de l'inclure. Mais ses réponses laconiques ont découragé ses amis. Il n'est clairement pas d'humeur à discuter. Alors on lui fout la paix. Il faut dire qu'ils savent tous que le forcer n'amènera rien. Si ce n'est que Newt retournera s'isoler dans son coin. Au moins, on respecte son silence. Et puis, il ne voit pas trop ce qu'il aurait à dire sur le sujet actuel de conversation.

Parce que si les filles se sont incrustées dans leur petit groupe, elles ont aussi amené le sujet de discussion. Et franchement Newt s'en fiche de savoir qui préfère les brunes ou les blondes, qui est la plus jolie ou qui est intéressé par qui… Il trouve la conversation dérangeante surtout quand elle glisse sur un sujet plus intime, comme qui a déjà embrassé quelqu'un ? Clairement, les demoiselles, dont il n'a pas fait l'effort de retenir les prénoms, sont intéressées par plus que de l'amitié. Mais là on entre dans ce que les autres qualifient de relations amoureuses. Et le Second a au moins l'honnêteté de reconnaître qu'il n'y connaît rien. Et cela ne l'intéresse pas de toute manière. Cela dit si ses joues sont un peu rouges, il peut toujours mettre cela sur le fait qu'il est proche du feu. Par contre, il est étonné de la facilité avec laquelle ses amis parlent de tout cela. Par moments, il se demande s'il ne zappe pas des choses à force de ne se concentrer que sur le travail au jardin et ses problèmes…

Par contre ce qu'il ne rate pas, c'est la demoiselle rousse qui colle Thomas. Enfin coller…. Elle est presque assise sur lui à ce moment de la soirée. Et ce dernier ne semble pas trouver cela dérangeant. Contrairement à Newt qui a un étrange sentiment de jalousie. Jusqu'à présent, les gestes tendres et doux de Thomas lui étaient réservés. Ou du moins, il le croyait. Mais peut-être que Thomas est juste tactile avec tout le monde. Peut-être que cela n'a rien d'exceptionnel, et que peu importe avec qui il doit dormir, il le serrerait de la même manière contre lui. Après tout, c'est une facette de la personnalité du brun que Newt ne connaît pas vraiment. Hormis Brenda qui s'intéresse ouvertement à Thomas, et Teresa, le blond n'a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'observer son ami interagir avec les femmes. Et il sait que Thomas aimait Teresa. Il l'aime toujours probablement. Mais au-delà de la jalousie et du mécontentement que Newt ressent à voir la fille se pendre au cou de Thomas et à tenter de le séduire, c'est la douleur en lui qui le perturbe. Parce que ça fait mal de voir que son compagnon s'intéresse autant à quelqu'un d'autre. Et ça remet des choses en cause qu'il ne savait même pas ressentir avant maintenant. Clairement, Thomas est plus qu'un ami pour lui. Et le comprendre rend Newt étrangement angoissé et triste. Parce qu'il n'est pas sûr d'être plus que cela pour Thomas. Parce qu'il ne sait même pas comment il pourrait concurrencer une fille comme la rousse qui vient de plaquer une bise sur la joue de Thomas. Et ce dernier sourit…

Et étrangement, Newt a l'impression que quelque chose se brise en lui. Son regard revient fixer le feu avec attention. Il observe le ballet des petites flammes, tentant d'endiguer le flot de tristesse et de douleur qui le ronge de l'intérieur. Après tout, Thomas mérite d'être heureux. Il l'a écrit dans sa lettre. Et il ne souhaite que cela à son ami. Même si cela doit signifier le voir avec une fille, passer son temps avec quelqu'un d'autre et le délaisser, lui. Newt peut vivre avec ça. Il peut aussi s'épargner le spectacle d'un Thomas amoureux en évitant ce genre de situations. Mais cela reste compliqué pour lui de tout gérer. Parce que les nouveaux sentiments se mélangent aux anciens, à sa culpabilité. Et il s'en veut de voir Thomas autrement que comme un ami. Il comprend que mettre des mots sur ses sentiments le forcera à agir différemment avec le brun. Alors Newt décide sagement d'éviter de se questionner plus sur le sujet, sur sa jalousie naissante. Il accepte juste la tristesse et le mal-être qui vont avec. Mais il veut oublier. Finalement, il soupire et se lève frottant le sable accroché à son pantalon. Son geste surprend Fry qui fronce des sourcils. Et Newt lui offre un pauvre sourire.

« Je vais me coucher, je tombe de fatigue. », déclare-t-il en saluant les autres de la main et en faisant demi-tour.

Newt a des cernes immenses sous les yeux. Et il dort peu. Il sait que son excuse sera acceptée sans que personne ne se pose de question. Il avance lentement vers les tentes en boitillant un peu plus que d'ordinaire, sous l'effet de la fatigue bien réelle. Puis il s'arrête. Et il se tourne pour vérifier que personne ne prête attention à ce qu'il fait. Les Blocards discutent toujours avec les filles et ils rient tous de bon cœur. La jeune fille rousse est définitivement assise sur les genoux de Thomas. Et Newt sent son cœur se tordre de douleur. Il secoue la tête doucement pour chasser sa peine incompréhensible. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Thomas devienne plus que son meilleur ami ? Finalement, avec un autre soupir, il bifurque pour aller se perdre plus loin sur la plage. Personne ne fait attention à lui. Et il a envie de solitude. De plus, il sait que la mer l'apaisera. Si cela marche quand il a un cauchemar, cela devrait fonctionner quand il se sent juste misérable à cause de ses sentiments, non ? Il avance en longeant la côte, sans trop s'éloigner du campement. Il veut juste être assez loin pour qu'on ne le remarque pas, tout en pouvant toujours entendre les éclats de voix des autres. Il finit par s'arrêter et par faire face à l'immensité noirâtre de l'eau.

Et Newt observe juste la danse incessante de la mer. Il peut rester dans cet état contemplatif un très long moment. Il apprécie le bruit régulier des vagues venant mourir sur le sable. Un moment, il imagine se dévêtir et plonger dans l'océan. Il se demande si on perçoit les sons sous l'eau. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son pantalon, il reste debout et immobile telle une statue. Et il sourit. Il a l'impression que la douleur, qui comprime sa poitrine, disparaît lentement. C'est apaisant, comme toujours. Pour le moment, il arrive à oublier ce que Thomas éveille en lui d'étrange, de douloureux et parfois de tellement agréable. Il zappe l'effet que le bras de son compagnon, enroulé autour de sa taille pour le maintenir contre son torse, éveille comme sentiment de sécurité et de confort en lui chaque nuit. Il nie la sensation étrange que la proximité physique quand ils dorment et le souffle tiède de Thomas s'échouant sur sa peau lui procurent. Ce qui lui donne envie de se blottir encore plus près de l'autre, pour sentir l'intégralité de leurs corps emboîtés l'un contre l'autre comme les pièces d'un puzzle. Et il s'en veut pour ce qu'il ressent dans ce genre de situations. Il déteste ne plus être un ami pour Thomas, tout comme il déteste l'idée que ce dernier puisse désirer être avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Et Newt ferme les yeux. Il feule de colère contre lui-même. Il n'a pas le droit de ressentir tout cela. Il se répète en boucle dans sa tête qu'il désire juste le bonheur de Thomas. Que tout ce qui compte pour lui tient en cela : voir Thomas et les Blocards heureux. C'est son ancrage depuis aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Alors il s'octroie un soupir et un dernier pincement au cœur. Il ignore depuis combien de temps il est là face à la mer. Mais il n'a pas envie de bouger. Un instant, l'idée de dormir sur la plage lui traverse l'esprit. Il fait chaud même de nuit ici, alors pourquoi pas ? Mais avant que l'idée ne devienne certitude, il entend des pas sur le sable. La personne qui s'approche de lui ne fait rien pour être discrète. Newt ouvre les yeux. Mais il ne bouge pas. Il regarde simplement l'océan venir mourir sur la plage. Le calme est revenu en lui. Et l'autre s'arrête près de lui.

« Est-ce que ça va ? », demande Thomas doucement, comme s'il redoute que Newt se braque à nouveau. Évidemment entre toutes les personnes vivant au camp, c'est lui qui est venu le voir. Et qui détruit le calme et les certitudes que Newt a réussi à gagner en venant ici. Il faut au blond un effort pour offrir à Thomas le même comportement qu'habituellement.

« Très bien. », murmure Newt en réponse, et il tourne la tête vers Thomas avec un léger sourire.

« Vraiment ? », questionne Thomas. Et Newt fronce légèrement des sourcils. « Tu as dit être fatigué. Mais au lieu de rejoindre notre tente, tu as filé directement vers la plage… Et j'ai cru remarquer que quand tu viens ici, c'est que ça ne va pas fort là… », explique l'ancien Coureur en touchant la tempe de Newt avec tendresse. « Tu veux en parler ? »

Un instant, Newt reste à observer Thomas la bouche entrouverte. Depuis quand ce dernier est si fin observateur ? Mieux encore comme question, comment en étant aussi accaparé par la belle rousse, Thomas a-t-il pu remarquer où allait Newt ? Et depuis quand il est un livre ouvert pour le brun ? Les questions se bousculent dans sa tête mais le blond ne trouve aucune réponse. Et il n'a pas vraiment envie de questionner Thomas sur le sujet. Finalement, Newt cligne des yeux. Thomas est surprenant. Pourtant de mémoire, il n'est pas aussi observateur qu'on pourrait le penser. Après tout, Newt a su lui dissimuler un long moment qu'il avait la Braise. Et là, il s'est fait analyser en quelques minutes. C'est comme si plus rien n'échappait à l'autre pour le moment. Peut-être que le manque de danger et d'urgence a rendu le brun plus attentionné avec ses amis ? Et Newt se contente de hausser des épaules. Parce que clairement, il ne va avouer qu'il est jaloux de la rousse, qu'il a des sentiments troubles et intenses pour Thomas. Il se contente de lécher nerveusement ses lèvres. D'ailleurs, il constate que Thomas suit des yeux le mouvement de sa langue. Ce qui ne manque pas de faire rougir Newt. Et il stoppe de suite le tic nerveux pour faire de nouveau face à l'océan.

« C'est le sujet de conversation qui t'ennuyait ? », demande à nouveau Thomas qui semble vouloir avoir une réelle réponse au comportement de son ami. Newt fronce à nouveau les sourcils. De quoi les autres parlaient-ils ? À vrai dire, il était tellement perdu dans ses questions et émotions du moment qu'il n'écoutait plus depuis un moment. Et Thomas a un sourire amusé. « On parlait de premier baiser et trucs du genre. »

« Ah non. J'avais juste envie de dormir. Et avant ça de venir un peu ici, au calme. » répond Newt et il hausse à nouveau des épaules. En soi ce n'est même pas un mensonge. Il est réellement fatigué et il aime bien venir errer un peu sur la plage avant d'aller dormir. Thomas le sait.

« Vraiment ?! », insiste le brun, arrachant un soupir à Newt. « Parce que tu n'es jamais très à l'aise avec tout ce qui touche aux sentiments, émotions et gestes affectueux. » Le blond se sent rougir alors qu'il fusille du regard un Thomas qui sourit de plus en plus. « Donc je me suis demandé si tu voulais éviter la question du moment… »

Newt se mord la langue et se retient de justesse de demander quelle question. Il est presque certain qu'il n'appréciera pas de toute manière la fameuse question. Et il est sûr aussi d'encore rougir, d'avoir de nouveau le cœur en vrac. Thomas le tue à petit feu en fait. Alors sagement, le Second évite le piège tendu par son ami. Et il nie simplement la remarque, se contentant d'observer la mer. Du coin de l'œil, il constate que Thomas a son petit sourire en coin qui dit qu'il n'a pas encore abdiqué sur le sujet. De toute manière, si Thomas veut savoir quelque chose, il demande jusqu'à obtenir la réponse. La curiosité est un vilain défaut, mais c'est le moteur premier du plus jeune. Et Newt en a plus d'une fois fait les frais, étant à l'origine celui qui devait former Thomas. Avec le temps, il a appris comment contourner les questions de l'ancien Coureur. Alors quand il ne sait pas quoi répondre ou quand il préfère éviter un sujet, il opte pour le silence. Cela agace Thomas, mais c'est relativement efficace en général. Oui, parce qu'il y a toujours des exceptions, des moments où le brun ne lâche rien du tout.

« Alors… Puisque tu es parti sans répondre… », la voix de Thomas est joueuse. Et Newt retient un soupir. Donc, il va quand même la poser sa question. « As-tu déjà embrassé quelqu'un ? »

« Quoi ?! », croasse Newt pris au dépourvu. Il se tourne vers Thomas pour lui faire face. Et il est heureux du manque de luminosité sur la plage parce qu'il sent ses joues le brûler. Et son vis-à-vis a ce petit sourire amusé et taquin. Newt se mord la lèvre inférieure mais il prend à nouveau le parti du silence.

« Je t'ai demandé si tu avais déjà embrassé quelqu'un… Sur les lèvres hein, pas sur la joue. », croit bon de préciser Thomas toujours souriant. « Après tout, avant… Au Bloc, je veux dire, quand vous y viviez… » Il y a une légère touche de quelque chose que Newt n'analyse pas dans la voix de Thomas, un peu de colère peut-être ou du moins quelque chose qui y ressemble.

« Et toi, Tommy ? As-tu déjà embrassé quelqu'un ? », réplique Newt sans lâcher l'autre des yeux. Son compagnon plisse un peu les paupières tout en l'observant. Pourtant il finit par retrouver son sourire, comme si leur conversation n'est pas embarrassante, mais plutôt un jeu entre eux.

« Je crois que Brenda m'a embrassé une fois… Enfin, je ne suis pas sûr. C'est quand on a été séparé durant la traversée de la Terre Brûlée. Je me suis retrouvé seul avec elle à cette espèce de fête et on nous avait fait boire quelque chose. J'étais en pleine hallucination alors je ne sais pas trop si j'ai rêvé ou si c'est arrivé. », raconte Thomas. Et Newt n'est plus si certain qu'il ait envie de connaître ce genre de détails, au vu de la douleur qu'il ressent en lui rien qu'en écoutant Thomas en parler. « Et j'ai embrassé Teresa avant qu'elle ne… » Pour le coup, l'ancien Coureur ne finit pas sa phrase. Sa voix se brise de tristesse. Et Newt n'insiste pas. Il dévie le regard. Teresa reste un sujet tabou. Personne n'ose encore parler d'elle. Et d'une certaine manière, c'est elle qui lui a sauvé la vie. « Et toi ? », redemande Thomas peu près d'abdiquer.

« Personne. » Newt finit par répondre. Après tout, ce n'est pas important ce genre de détails. Et le blond se dit que de toute manière la seule personne, qu'il pourrait avoir envie d'embrasser, reste inatteignable pour lui. Cela dit, il ne souffre pas de ce manque de gestes affectifs et amoureux. Peut-être parce que l'amour reste avant tout un mot vague, qu'il ne peut raccrocher à rien de concret. Ils ont vraiment une vision biaisée du monde. Encore quelque chose qu'ils doivent au WICKED.

« Sérieusement ? », réplique un Thomas médusé. « Pas même au Bloc ? Jamais ? » Et au-delà de la surprise, Newt perçoit comme une forme de joie. C'est comme si savoir qu'il n'ait jamais posé ses foutus lèvres sur celles de quelqu'un d'autre enchante Thomas. Mais ce serait quand même vachement étrange, voire sadique d'apprécier cette idée, non ? Même si Newt se dit qu'il risque fortement de mourir sans n'avoir jamais embrassé quelqu'un. Mais encore une fois, est-ce important ? Il se le demande sincèrement.

« Jamais. », déclare-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Il suppose qu'il doit s'expliquer parce qu'il sent le regard curieux de Thomas peser lourdement sur lui. Et Newt fait de nouveau face à la mer avec un soupir. Il y a quand même des choses plus évidentes à raconter quand il ne croise pas le regard de Thomas. « Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai jamais été assez proche ou intime avec quelqu'un pour avoir ce genre de gestes… Je veux dire, même si au fond j'y connais que dalle en amour; comme pour la majeure partie des choses d'ailleurs où on sait sans savoir, parce que ça reste une vague notion dans notre esprit qu'on a jamais expérimenté… Mais, _ça …_ Ça semble être un truc que tu fais avec quelqu'un qui t'en donne l'envie et pour qui tu as des sentiments assez forts. Alors non, je n'ai jamais embrassé personne. »

Et le silence revient entre eux doucement. Newt continue de fixer les vagues. Il a les joues rouges encore une fois. Cela devient presque un effet permanent quand il se retrouve seul avec Thomas. Il passe sa langue par réflexe sur sa lèvre inférieure. Pourquoi Thomas a-t-il posé cette question ? Maintenant Newt se demande ce que cela fait d'être embrassé par quelqu'un, de préférence quelqu'un qui compte énormément pour lui. Il n'est pas certain d'avoir un jour la réponse, ni même de vouloir le savoir. Cela ne lui apportera rien. Il ignore même pourquoi c'est si important un baiser ? Et voilà, il a encore plus de questions qu'avant que son ami ne le rejoigne. Il supprime un soupir parce que ce serait un peu étrange de soupirer après son aveu. Et Thomas poserait de nouvelles questions auxquelles Newt ne veut pas réfléchir. Il n'est pas spécialement triste de n'avoir jamais connu de relation amoureuse. En même temps, quelque chose d'inconnu ne peut pas vous manquer. Newt bouge un peu le pied, creusant le sable. Thomas ne dit toujours rien. Et le silence devient étrangement lourd, même si le bruit régulier des vagues le brise légèrement. Newt se demande à quoi peut bien penser Thomas en le regardant comme cela de profil. En même temps, il n'est pas certain que son aveu mérite un commentaire. Et il ne niera pas que la conversation le met mal à l'aise, surtout avec le brun. Peut-être qu'avec quelqu'un d'autre, il aurait plus de facilité à parler de tout cela. Parce qu'il n'aurait pas toutes ces émotions en lui.

« Newt… » La voix de Thomas est extrêmement basse et douce.

« Oui. », répond lentement le plus vieux des deux en se tournant pour observer avec curiosité Thomas bien trop silencieux.

Et il n'a pas le temps de réagir que deux mains encerclent son visage. Les lèvres de Thomas frôlent les siennes avant de s'y poser plus fermement. Et Newt ne peut plus penser. Il peut juste fermer les yeux instinctivement et ressentir tout ce qui traverse son corps. Il sent la pression de lèvres douces et chaudes de Thomas sur les siennes. Il constate que les mains glissent de son visage pour s'attarder sur son cou. Une des mains de Thomas glisse plus bas, jusqu'à sa hanche où elle trouve sa place de manière à garder Newt collé à lui. L'autre enroule ses doigts autour de sa nuque pour la caresser tendrement du pouce. Le blond n'a même pas conscience de bouger ses lèvres contre celles de son compagnon. Il est perdu dans un flot d'émotions assez troubles et intenses. Son cœur a de nouveau décidé de tenter de sortir de son corps alors que ses joues virent à la couleur pivoine. Il a aussi une étrange sensation au creux de son ventre qui donne l'impression qu'une multitude de papillons s'y est logée pour voleter. Et puis Newt a chaud, très chaud. Pourtant malgré le malaise physique, c'est agréable ce baiser. Il n'a pas vraiment envie d'y mettre fin. D'ailleurs quand Thomas recule, il gémit inconsciemment de désapprobation. Et puis le retour à la réalité est plus compliqué. Parce qu'il ne peut clairement pas nier ce qu'il ressent. Newt a un mouvement de recul, mais la main de Thomas serre un peu plus sa hanche l'empêchant de s'éloigner. Et ce dernier vient nicher sa tête dans son cou.

« Je suis content d'être celui qui te vole ton premier baiser. », murmure Thomas contre la peau de Newt. Et le souffle chaud, qui percute son cou, fait frissonner le blond. « J'aurais été jaloux si quelqu'un t'avait embrassé avant moi… D'ailleurs je compte bien être le seul à pouvoir faire ça. », continue-t-il avant de déposer ses lèvres chastement contre la peau blanche. Newt sent le nez de Thomas se frotter doucement contre sa nuque. « Pourquoi tu es parti tout à l'heure ? »

« Ce… Hum… Ce n'est pas important. », répond Newt d'une voix tremblante. Lui, il n'est pas encore remis de ses émotions. Et pour être sincère, avoir le corps de Thomas pressé aussi étroitement contre le sien affole ses sens et le perturbe un peu. Il se demande vaguement comment Thomas fait pour réussir à garder le contrôle de lui-même.

« Pour moi, ça l'est… Je n'aime pas quand tu fuis et que tu t'isoles. », commente doucement l'ancien Coureur. « Je sais que t'avoir aussi silencieux n'est pas normal, que quelque chose ne va pas. Je te connais Newt… Alors je ne sais pas ce que tu fuis, mais peu importe même si ça te semble stupide, je suis là. Je suis toujours là pour toi. Et les autres aussi. Il n'y a rien qui t'oblige à tout enfouir en toi. »

« Comment tu peux remarquer autant de choses alors que tu étais plutôt très occupé avec … la rousse. », réplique Newt. Et il ne remarque même pas que sa voix est trop froide pour être neutre. « Je n'écoutais pas vraiment votre conversation, j'avais envie de marcher avant de dormir et vous étiez tous bien occupés. C'est tout. » Et il sent Thomas rigoler un peu dans son cou, avant que ce dernier ne se recule pour le fixer droit dans les yeux.

« Tu es jaloux. », déclare Thomas avec un autre éclat de rire. C'est qu'il a l'air totalement heureux de le découvrir en plus. Newt soupire.

« Je ne suis pas jaloux. », commente Newt en observant le sol. « Je veux juste que tu sois heureux. Toi et les autres. », confesse Newt dans un souffle incertain. Il n'a pas envie de parler de ça mais Thomas ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Il le sait. « Elle a l'air de beaucoup t'apprécier la rousse… Oui, je n'ai pas retenu leurs prénoms donc bon… Et tu l'apprécies aussi… Et donc… Enfin soit, laisse tomber. » Parce rien qu'à repenser à la scène il n'arrive pas à avouer ce qui lui broie le cœur. Oui, il est jaloux et triste de voir Thomas avoir avec quelqu'un d'autre des gestes que naïvement Newt pensait lui être réservés.

« Hé… » Thomas glisse ses doigts sous le menton de Newt pour le forcer à relever la tête. « Comme si je pouvais aimer quelqu'un d'autre que toi. », ajoute-t-il avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de Newt. Puis il enlace étroitement Newt, posant son menton sur l'épaule de son ami. « Je suis désolé. »

« Désolé pour quoi ? », questionne le blond avec un froncement de sourcils. Instinctivement, ses mains se posent sur la taille de Thomas. Et il s'appuie un peu plus contre le corps de son compagnon.

« De ne pas avoir repoussé la fille. De ne pas avoir clairement dit que je n'étais pas intéressé et d'avoir joué le jeu… Alors que tu étais juste à côté. », s'excuse Thomas dans son cou.

« Tommy, c'est rien. », murmure doucement Newt en se blottissant un peu plus contre Thomas. Il ne peut pas lui en vouloir, pas longtemps en réalité.

« Je déteste quand tu es triste. Et encore plus si c'est à cause de moi. », ajoute Thomas avant de se reculer et de prendre la main de Newt. « On devrait aller se coucher. », propose-t-il en entrelaçant leurs doigts doucement. Et Newt se contente d'acquiescer de la tête.

Et il suit docilement Thomas en direction du camp. Newt garde les yeux rivés sur leurs mains jointes, leurs doigts enlacés. Son compagnon a la peau chaude comparé à la sienne. C'est agréable comme sensation, cette impression de picotement lié à la chaleur, qui remonte dans son bras et se répand dans tout son être. Un léger sourire vient prendre place sur ses lèvres. Il sait déjà qu'il va probablement rester un long moment allongé dans le noir à réfléchir, à essayer de comprendre comme chaque nuit. Mais cela lui évite les cauchemars. Cela dit, ça n'arrange rien à ses cernes et son état de fatigue qui tire vers l'épuisement. Il espère dormir suffisamment cette nuit. Pourtant la présence de Thomas depuis une semaine l'aide à se sentir en sécurité. Il fait toujours des cauchemars, un peu moins fréquemment. Mais au moins, il y a quelqu'un pour le rassurer quand il s'éveille en sursaut et apeuré. En traversant le camp, Newt constate que presque tout le monde est allé se coucher. Et c'est probablement normal vu que la majeure partie des gens se réveillent avec le soleil. C'est un peu leur seule horloge ici. Finalement, toujours sans parler, ils regagnent la tente qu'ils partagent. Newt lâche la main de Thomas une fois à l'intérieur.

Toujours en silence, Newt se dirige vers son coffre pour prendre ses vêtements de nuit. Il est assez content d'avoir trouvé un pantalon de training, dans la réserve de vêtements de Vince, qui lui aille un minimum. Enfin, il lui tombe sur les hanches parce qu'il est juste trop mince mais ce n'est que pour dormir. Après tout, seul Thomas est spectateur de son léger problème vestimentaire. Et il ne se plaint nullement de la vue. De toute manière, Newt veut juste des vêtements amples et confortables pour dormir. C'est son excuse pour avoir volé un tee-shirt à Thomas. Silencieusement, toujours de dos à son compagnon, Newt se change. Et au bruit de vêtements froissés, il sait que Thomas en fait de même. Puis le blond rejoint le lit. Et il s'allonge sur le côté, dos à Thomas. Il fixe la toile de la tente et il essaie de se détendre. Étrangement aucune question ne vient le perturber. Il est dans un état second en quelque sorte. Discrètement, ses doigts viennent frôler ses lèvres. Newt n'a jamais imaginé embrasser Thomas, ni personne d'autre. Il ne s'est même jamais demandé ce qu'on ressentait dans ce genre de situations. Et la découverte est plutôt positive et bonne. C'est agréable un baiser. Cela dit, il y a quand même un inconvénient. C'est que maintenant il peut imaginer embrasser à nouveau Thomas et qu'il le désire. Et ça, c'est perturbant.

Newt sent Thomas s'allonger près de lui. Il ne faut que quelques secondes pour que le corps de l'ancien Coureur se rapproche du sien et que son bras passe autour de la taille de Newt. Possessif, Thomas se colle un peu plus au Second. Son souffle chaud vient taquiner la nuque du blond, là où repose toujours le tatouage du WICKED. Thomas l'observe un moment avec intérêt. Tous les sujets des expérimentations en ont un similaire. Sa main cherche à tâtons celle de Newt sur la couverture. Il lui faut quelques minutes pour la trouver et réussir à entrelacer leurs doigts. Thomas hait le WICKED. Plus que n'importe quoi, et majoritairement pour ce qu'ils ont fait à leurs amis, pour tous ceux qui sont morts inutilement au nom de la science et de cette idée fixe de trouver un traitement. Lentement, il dépose son front un instant contre les cheveux blonds. Puis il recule, mettant de l'espace entre eux.

« Newt ?! », susurre Thomas doucement comme pour s'assurer que son compagnon ne dort pas.

Et le blond attend quelques minutes mais Thomas ne dit rien de plus. Lentement, il se retourne pour observer l'autre jeune homme. L'ancien Coureur lui offre un sourire tendre avant de venir l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres. Et le blond se laisse faire, savourant la chaleur qui naît à nouveau en lui, les papillons dans son ventre, les picotements et frissons qui parcourent son corps. Ô il peut totalement s'habituer à ce genre de gestes entre eux. Et il veut bien être très complaisant pour que Thomas l'embrasse encore. Lentement, Thomas brise le baiser. Il a les joues aussi rouges que celles de Newt. Avec un soupir de bien-être, le blond bouge. Il se tourne définitivement face à Thomas pour le pousser à s'allonger sur le dos. Et complaisant, voire curieux de constater que le Second prend les commandes pour une fois, Thomas obéit de bonne grâce. Une fois allongé sur le dos, Newt vient se blottir contre son compagnon déposant sa tête sur son épaule. Et sa jambe blessée vient reposer sur celles du plus jeune. Thomas passe directement un bras autour de Newt pour le garder au plus près.

« Je crois que je vais souvent te voler des baisers. », commente Thomas dans un murmure. Et Newt se contente de sourire et de déposer une bise légère sur la mâchoire de Thomas. « En plus, ça te rend câlin. Tout bénéfice pour moi. », ajoute-t-il avec un léger rire.

« Depuis quand es-tu aussi manipulateur ? » murmure Newt avec amusement. Ils sont bien comme cela. Et le blond sait qu'il ne bougera pas de la nuit. Et s'il est chanceux, peut-être qu'il n'aura aucun cauchemar. Parce que la présence de Thomas l'apaise, même s'il culpabilise toujours. Et il sait qu'il faudra bien un jour avoir cette fameuse conversation… Mais se sent-il prêt à en parler ? Et surtout à risquer de perdre ce qu'il a avec Thomas ? Un tremblement parcourt son corps. « Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, j'aime beaucoup t'embrasser. », confesse-t-il timidement en frottant son nez contre la nuque offerte doucement. « Les câlins, j'aime bien aussi. »

« Ô tant que tu n'en fais qu'à moi… », réplique mi-taquin, mi-sérieux Thomas. Puis il fronce des sourcils légèrement. « Je crois que je ne serais pas aussi altruiste que toi… »

« C'est-à-dire ? », questionne Newt en fermant les yeux. La fatigue commence à peser sur son esprit. Il somnole presque. « Tu développes ? », ajoute-t-il dans un bâillement alors que Thomas se fait plus silencieux.

« Par rapport à ce que tu as dit plus tôt. Tu sais que tu étais jaloux de la fille qui a fini assise sur mes genoux… », commence doucement Thomas.

« Je n'étais pas jaloux. », feule Newt d'une voix fatiguée.

« Bien sûr. » Thomas a une voix amusée. « Mais moi à ta place, je mettrais juste un coup de poing à l'autre… Ou je trouverais un moyen de faire comprendre qu'on ne touche pas. », confesse doucement Thomas avec une certaine détermination. Il est touchant quelque part.

« Je te savais impulsif… Mais pas possessif. », Newt baille à nouveau avec un léger sourire. « Tu sais personne ne me séparera de toi. Quoiqu'il arrive, même si toi tu t'éloignes, je serai toujours là pour toi, Tommy. Et ça, rien ne le changera…» C'est un murmure presque inaudible.

* * *

Et voilà fin du chapitre 5.

Ne sont-ils pas mimis tout plein ? Newt jaloux… Le pauvre, tellement d'incertitudes et de questions en lui.

Comme toujours commentaires, réclamations ou autre … le formulaire se trouve en dessous.

Merci d'avoir lu 3


	6. Chapter 6

**Correctrice :** Clina

 **Note :** chapitre plus angst en soi qui aborde la culpabilité et le deuil, si on veut. Je préfère prévenir, même si ça reste léger.

 **Réponse au review :**

 _Lucille :_ contente que tu aimes. C'est vrai qu'ils ont pris leur temps pour s'embrasser.

 _Clina:_ je te remercie pour ton commentaire, même si en général tu les donnes par courriel. Et non non tu n'as pas le droit de donner des détails sur ce que tu sais de l'histoire...

* * *

Cela fait un mois qu'ils vivent tous au refuge. Trente jours pour être précis, Minho les a comptés. Et quand quelques jours plutôt, Vince a demandé si faire une simple commémoration pour ce premier mois serait une bonne idée, ils ont tous dit oui. Ce sera quelque chose de simple. Vince a préparé un discours, pas trop long non plus. Puis Brenda lira les prénoms gravés sur la pierre qui ont été méticuleusement recopiés sur un papier. C'est une manière d'honorer ceux qui ne sont pas là, ceux tombés pour qu'eux survivent. Et après ce moment de recueillement, ils feront une célébration plus joyeuse pour fêter leur premier mois de liberté. Cela semble important. Et Newt pense que c'est une bonne idée. Enfin, il en était persuadé jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve Thomas, sous la tente, assis sur une chaise. Pourtant, son compagnon a été un des plus enthousiastes à l'idée de commémorer leur mort… Sauf que maintenant qu'on y est, il se rend compte qu'on va mentionner des êtres qui lui sont chers et qu'il n'a pas pu sauver. Au fond, la vie de Thomas, celle dont il se souvient, n'est qu'une succession de dangers et de morts. Cela Newt l'a compris. Lui, il arrive encore à trouver des souvenirs positifs des êtres qu'ils ont perdus, ceux de l'époque du Bloc. Parce que même si la vie là-bas était anxiogène, il y avait des moments de calme aussi. Ils ont majoritairement vécu entre eux, en paix… Il peut se souvenir d'Alby autrement que lors de sa mort. Il a quelques souvenirs amusants de Chuck, de Winston et des autres… Il n'en a pas de Teresa. Mais Thomas ? Lui, il n'a presque que leur mort en guise de souvenir. Alors le blond comprend que son compagnon craque.

Newt mordille sa lèvre inférieure. Depuis qu'ils sont ici Thomas agit comme le mec qui va bien. Peut-être n'a-t-il pas encore totalement réalisé ? Ou peut-être qu'il s'occupe l'esprit pour ne pas penser, un peu comme Newt, mais pour des raisons différentes. Et là, en sachant ce qui l'attend dans quelques minutes, il craque juste. Les larmes silencieuses roulent doucement sur ses joues. Il a les yeux rouges et l'air totalement défait. Et Newt a mal de le voir si brisé. Parce que c'est ce que Thomas est. Ce qu'ils sont tous. Certes des survivants, des combattants qui ont échappé au WICKED. Mais aussi des jeunes d'une vingtaine d'années, parfois moins, totalement brisés par les épreuves qu'on leur a imposées. Et qui ne connaissent de la vie que la mort, la guerre et l'injustice. Au fond, tous ici ont des souffrances cachées. Et parfois, elles deviennent visibles. Alors oui, Newt comprend la tristesse et la culpabilité de Thomas. Mais il a quand même l'impression de se prendre une claque en pleine figure en regardant à quel point son compagnon est détruit. Comment a-t-il pu louper ça ? Il a été tellement focalisé sur lui-même qu'il a zappé le mal-être de Thomas. Et là, debout, à regarder l'autre, il se dit que cette fois-ci c'est à lui de réconforter et consoler l'autre.

« Tommy... », il l'appelle doucement. Et Thomas relève la tête. Rapidement, le plus jeune frotte ses joues humides. « Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? », propose doucement Newt alors qu'il se prend d'autres vêtements. Il compte quand même changer de fringues avant d'aller rejoindre tout le groupe.

« Non, ça va… c'est juste… » Mais Thomas ne finit pas sa phrase. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, ni comment expliquer les choses. Il n'a pas forcément trop envie d'en parler non plus sachant que sa voix va se briser. Et ses yeux se posent sur Newt qui se déshabille pour enfiler un tee-shirt propre et un autre pantalon. En d'autres temps, il aurait souri et dévoré des yeux le corps mince à la peau pâle, qu'il rêve de caresser pour en connaître la texture et les formes. Mais pas ce soir, il se sent juste perdu, triste et brisé. « Je vais bien. »

« On peut rester ici si tu veux. » Newt n'est pas dupe. Il sait ce qui ronge Thomas. Et même s'il pourrait y aller sans lui, il est hors de question qu'il abandonne son compagnon à son deuil difficile. Une fois les vêtements enfilés, il se tourne pour faire face à Thomas et il lui offre un sourire tendre.

« Non, je veux… », le brun soupire difficilement. « Je leur dois ça Newt. Je dois être là, pour eux… Je n'ai pas su quand ils … Alors ce soir, je dois… » C'est confus. Pourtant Newt comprend l'idée et il acquiesce doucement.

Et le silence s'installe. De nouvelles larmes cascadent silencieusement sur les joues de Thomas. Newt se sent un peu perdu. Il veut l'aider mais il ne sait pas trop comment. Les mots ne sont pas évidents à trouver parce qu'il souffre du même deuil que son compagnon. Pourtant, laisser pleurer comme cela Thomas est insupportable. Alors Newt abandonne sa réserve et sa timidité habituelle. Il se laisse porter par l'instinct. Et pour une fois, il ne réfléchit pas à ce qu'il fait. En quelques pas, il comble l'espace entre lui et Thomas qui est toujours assis sur sa chaise. Et le blond pose ses mains sur les épaules du brun pour le repousser un peu plus au fond de son siège. Puis sans gêne, il s'installe à califourchon sur les jambes de Thomas, ses bras passant autour de son cou. L'ancien Coureur papillonne des yeux mais ses mains viennent se poser presque aussitôt sur les hanches fines de l'autre. Newt ramène une main pour essuyer doucement les joues humides de son vis-à-vis un instant. Puis il se penche et il dépose chastement ses lèvres sur celles de Thomas. Instinctivement, les mains du plus jeune bougent sur le corps de son aîné. Une d'elles trouve sa place dans le bas du dos de Newt, appuyant pour le serrer un peu plus près et l'autre remonte jusqu'à sa nuque pour s'y agripper. Le baiser est simple, juste un contact doux et tendre. Et les lèvres de Thomas ont le goût salé des larmes. Newt y met délicatement fin. Les yeux fermés, il appuie son front contre celui de Thomas.

« Je t'aime tellement. » murmure Thomas, son souffle venant caresser les lèvres entrouvertes de Newt.

« Je t'aime aussi. », susurre doucement Newt en réponse. « Maintenant et pour toujours. » Il n'a aucune notion de romantisme. D'ailleurs Thomas non plus. Mais cela semble être la chose à dire. Et il le ressent comme cela. Cequ'il a comme sentiments pour Thomas, il le sait, ne mourra jamais. Il ignore d'où lui vient cette certitude.

« Pour toujours. », répète Thomas avant de lui voler un rapide baiser et d'appuyer encore plus son front contre celui de Newt. Son étreinte se fait plus étroite et possessive comme s'il redoutait que Newt s'envole d'un seul coup, qu'on lui arrache aussi le blond.

« Pour toujours. Quoiqu'il puisse arriver, je serai là avec toi. », ajoute Newt en passant ses bras autour de la nuque de Thomas. Il frotte lentement et tendrement son nez contre celui de l'autre Blocard. Et Thomas a un faible sourire.

« Je ne te savais pas si entreprenant et dominateur. », murmure doucement l'autre, oubliant un moment sa peine immense. Il est vrai que c'est toujours Thomas qui initie le moindre contact physique ou la moindre déclaration entre eux. « Mais j'aime bien. », ajoute Thomas avant de venir embrasser à nouveau les lèvres de Newt.

Et ils restent comme cela sans bouger pendant de longues minutes. Les yeux fermés, Newt se concentre sur la respiration de Thomas. Elle se répercute en lui, alors que régulièrement son souffle chaud vient caresser ses lèvres. Il apprécie l'instant et il se sent plutôt calme. Il a l'impression d'avoir calé ses battements de cœur et sa respiration sur ceux de Thomas. Le silence règne sous la tente. Et seules les mains du brun bougent légèrement, caressant l'arrière de la nuque de Newt avec le pouce. Finalement, le blond ramène ses doigts dans la chevelure de son compagnon. Et il joue avec les mèches de Thomas, un peu trop longues maintenant. Il devrait les couper un peu. La pensée éphémère fait vaguement sourire Newt. Cela dit, il aime bien enrouler les mèches autour de ses doigts. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant. Par contre, Thomas laisse souvent ses doigts se perdre dans les cheveux blonds de Newt. Et c'est une bien agréable sensation qui fait ronronner le blond de satisfaction. Il se demande si ses caresses sur le cuir chevelu de Thomas l'apaisent aussi un peu.

« On va devoir y aller. Ils vont nous attendre. », murmure lentement Newt avec un soupir. Et Thomas relâche son étreinte.

« Vas-y. Je te rejoins vite. J'ai besoin… d'une ou deux minutes, seul. », réplique le brun en soupirant.

Newt regarde Thomas un instant droit dans les yeux. Il se détache un petit peu pour hocher de la tête. Il se penche en avant pour embrasser brièvement les lèvres de son compagnon. Puis, le blond quitte sa place et il recule. Il observe encore un moment l'ancien Coureur. Avec un soupir, Newt se détourne et quitte la tente. Il peut voir que presque tout le monde s'est rassemblé en face de la pierre commémorative. Lui n'y a inscrit aucun nom. En réalité, le temps qu'il sorte de son coma, les prénoms de tous les Blocards y avaient été gravés. Et il ne connaît pas vraiment d'autres personnes alors… Et il a plutôt évité de s'y confronter pour le moment. Quelque part au fond de lui, il sait qu'un jour il faudra bien aller lire les prénoms, vérifier s'ils y sont tous gravés, même ceux des plus anciens Blocards disparus il y a bien longtemps… Mais pour le moment, il n'en a pas la force. Il culpabilise pour ce qu'il a fait à Thomas et aux autres. Newt inspire profondément. Et il s'avance pour rejoindre les autres. Du regard, il cherche ses amis. Il repère assez vite les autres Blocards. Et il se dirige vers eux tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

L'ancien Second se positionne entre Fry et Minho. Les autres Blocards sont silencieux. Ils fixent tous la pierre commémorative. Newt croise les bras sur son torse. Vince est en face de la pierre et il commence son discours. Après quelques minutes, le blond lance un regard par-dessus son épaule pour regarder du côté des tentes. Thomas n'est toujours pas sorti. Et il soupire à nouveau. Il reporte son regard sur le feu qui brûle en face de tout le groupe. Derrière la pierre, l'étendue bleutée s'étend poursuivant son mouvement incessant de va-et-vient. Les yeux de Newt ne se fixent sur rien. Il observe un peu le feu puis la mer tout en mordillant ses lèvres. Il n'écoute pas vraiment le discours de Vince. Il se doute ce qu'il contient : souvenirs, encouragements, mots réconfortants. Il doit rappeler ce par quoi ils sont tous passés pour être ici. Newt a un pincement au cœur. Il ne se sent pas le droit de vivre ici en paix. Quand il relève les yeux, il croise le regard de Minho. Ce dernier a un froncement de sourcils. Newt hausse des épaules et secoue légèrement la tête. Il a compris la question muette de son meilleur ami. _Où est Thomas ?_ Newt retient un soupir. Et il relève la tête vers la pierre quand Vince se tait.

Newt voit Brenda s'avancer avec un papier à la main. Un instant, il se demande combien de fois ils ont vérifié pour être certain de n'oublier aucun nom. Et il se mord un peu plus fort la lèvre inférieure. Fry, à côté de lui, observe le sol sableux avec attention. Il ne faut pas être télépathe pour savoir qu'ils ont tous une pensée pour les Blocards disparus. Newt ferme les yeux un instant. Il ne veut pas pleurer ici, devant tout le monde. Et en même temps il refuse de bouger, de s'éloigner. Il n'est même pas sûr d'être apte à marcher. Et quelque part la présence de ses amis autour de lui le réconforte. Thomas a raison : il n'est pas seul. Et il peut leur faire confiance. D'ailleurs en parlant de l'ancien Coureur, il devrait être là avec eux. Mais peut-être qu'au final c'est trop compliqué et douloureux pour lui. Peut-être qu'il préfère rester seul un moment. Ce besoin de solitude, Newt peut le comprendre. Après tout, il s'est isolé de presque tout le monde pendant une semaine après être arrivé ici. Le blond ferme les yeux, il inspire et expire profondément ramenant un semblant de calme en lui. Lentement, il redresse la tête pour observer la pierre et en face, Brenda qui prend son souffle pour commencer à déclamer le prénom de chaque disparu.

Et Newt sursaute quand deux bras s'enroulent autour de sa taille. Et il n'a pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner qu'il s'agit de Thomas. De toute manière, personne d'autre n'a ce genre de gestes intimes et affectifs avec lui. Ce qui le surprend, c'est que l'ancien Coureur ose le faire face aux autres. En général, ils ne se câlinent que quand ils sont seuls. Il y a une certaine forme de pudeur et de timidité qui entoure ce genre de gestes chez Newt. Quelque part, si Thomas lui avait demandé, le blond aurait répondu que ce qu'ils partagent ne regarde pas les autres. Mais ils n'ont jamais eu cette conversation. Parce que Thomas n'a jamais agi de manière affectueuse en face des autres. Pourtant là, même si ses joues chauffent un peu et qu'il lance des regards aux autres Blocards, Newt ne se libère pas de la prisede Thomas. Parce qu'il sent le corps de son compagnon trembler contre le sien. Et le brun dépose son front sur l'épaule de Newt. Ils ont la même taille, cela facilite ce genre de gestes. Puis, le Second a un frisson quand les larmes tièdes de Thomas roulent sur la peau mise à découvert de son cou et son épaule. Lentement, il décroise les bras et il vient poser une main sur celles de Thomas croisées sur son ventre. L'ancien Coureur cède à l'invitation et il entrelace leurs doigts.

Et la voix de Brenda résonne au-dessus de leur tête à tous. Par ordre alphabétique, ce qui a dû lui prendre du temps à réaliser, elle énumère les prénoms de leurs disparus. Newt se tend un peu quand elle prononce celui d'Alby. À côté de lui, il sent Frypan trembler à son tour et un simple coup d'œil lui apprend que son ami fixe le sol, les larmes aux yeux. La prise sur sa taille se resserre et si c'est possible, Thomas se colle un peu plus à lui. Et quand Brenda prononce le prénom de Ben, c'est à Minho et Gally que Newt lance un regard. Il mord douloureusement sa lèvre inférieure mais aucun son ne lui échappe. La seule chose qu'il constate dans le trouble de son esprit, c'est la larme qui glisse silencieusement sur sa joue. Minho finit par poser une main sur l'épaule de Thomas et il cherche le regard de Newt. Un simple sourire triste et un vague hochement de la tête suffisent pour se comprendre et se réconforter. Gally, lui, semble plus qu'intéressé par le sol sableux. Cependant les autres peuvent constater qu'il se tend au prénom de Chuck. Les larmes de Thomas se font plus nombreuses, bien que toujours silencieuses. Et la pression sur ses doigts devient presque trop forte, douloureuse. Pourtant Newt ne dit rien et ne fait rien. Il n'a aucune confiance en sa voix en cet instant… Et Brenda continue de prononcer les prénoms, certains connus, d'autres inconnus. Mais le blond sait que chaque prénom représente un deuil pour quelqu'un du groupe. Et vaguement, il redoute le moment où leur amie prononcera celui de Teresa. Parce que même sans avoir été lire sur la pierre commémorative, il est certain que Thomas l'y a inscrit.

Et cela ne manque pas. Quand la brune déclame le prénom de celle qui a été autant une alliée qu'une traîtresse pour eux, Thomas sanglote un peu plus fort dans son cou. Et sa prise devient douloureuse. Newt se dit que si Thomas serre encore un peu plus, il va lui briser un os. Mais il ne se plaint pas. Teresa représente beaucoup pour l'ancien Coureur. Il l'aime toujours. Et cela rien ne pourra le changer. Newt ignore juste quel genre d'amour les a unis. En tout cas, sa perte reste douloureuse. Et il ne peut retenir une autre larme quand la jeune femme prononce le prénom de Winston. Gally fronce des sourcils. Mais Newt sent les autres Blocards se tendre, tout comme lui. Et il revoit aisément le moment où Winston les a suppliés de lui donner l'arme, de le laisser partir. C'est Newt qui avait cédé à la demande. Parce que de toute manière leur ami était condamné. Parce qu'il allait devenir un Fondu. Et quelque part en lui, le blond comprenait que Wiston ne veuille pas devenir ça. Cela dit, l'ancien Blocard avait eu plus de courage que Newt. Il ferme les yeux et un lourd et triste soupir lui échappe. Cependant il refile à Fry un léger coup de coude amical. Quand l'autre le regarde, il lui offre un vague sourire et un hochement de tête. Et puis, la voix de Brenda s'éteint. Et le silence revient pendant quelques longues minutes. Finalement, Vince convie tout le monde à manger et à fêter leur liberté.

Autour d'eux, les autres se mettent en mouvement. Mais Thomas ne libère pas Newt de sa prise. Les Blocards restent aussi immobiles, perdus dans leurs pensées. Finalement, Gally émerge et il lance un regard aux autres avant de leur faire signe de rejoindre le feu et le groupe. Fry soupire et accepte vaguement de la tête. Et Minho retire sa main de l'épaule de Thomas. Comme s'il n'attendait que cela, que ses amis se dirigent vers les autres, l'ancien Coureur desserre sa prise sur la taille de Newt. Il dépose vaguement un baiser humide de larmes sur le cou offert avant de reculer. Le blond se tourne vers Thomas avec l'intention de dire quelque chose. Un peu plus loin, Minho s'est arrêté et les observe sourcils froncés. Il les attend, inquiet pour le plus jeune du groupe. Pourtant Thomas ne laisse pas le temps à Newt de dire ou faire quoique ce soit, qu'il agrippe sa main et l'attire à l'opposé à sa suite. D'abord surpris, le Second se contente de suivre Thomas. Ils marchent un moment le long de la plage. Puis Thomas s'arrête et il libère la main de Newt. Ils sont seuls. Mais pas tellement loin du camp, vu que le blond entend la musique, les chants et les conversations joyeuses. Par contre, il devine que Thomas ne veut pas s'amuser, encore trop chamboulé par la cérémonie et son deuil.

Et ils restent silencieux de longues minutes sans bouger. Finalement, fatigué par sa journée de travail et par toute la tension nerveuse et la tristesse qui l'habitent, Newt se laisse tomber assis sur le sable tiède. Il replie ses genoux contre sa poitrine pour y appuyer ses avant-bras. Le regard tourné vers la mer, il observe la danse incessante et rassurante des vagues. Finalement, Thomas sort de nouveau de sa léthargie. Newt le sent et l'entend bouger près de lui. Il ne sait pas quoi dire, ni même quoi faire pour apaiser Thomas. Et il n'a aucune confiance en sa voix pour oser parler. Le plus jeune finit par s'asseoir sur le sable, prenant à nouveau Newt au dépourvu en se glissant derrière lui. Les jambes de Thomas viennent encadrer ses hanches et le blond se tend un peu. Le plus jeune pose un instant son menton sur l'épaule du blond, cherchant une position confortable. Finalement, il dépose sa main sur le torse de Newt et le force à basculer un peu en arrière, la tête appuyée contre son épaule. Et Thomas enfonce son nez dans les mèches blondes pour humer son odeur. À nouveau, leurs mains se trouvent et leurs doigts s'entrelacent délicatement. Et le Second observe le ciel étoilé et la pleine lune.

« Tu crois que les étoiles ont des noms ? », il murmure doucement. C'est une question stupide mais il n'a rien trouvé d'autre à dire.

« Peut-être. », murmure Thomas qui frotte tendrement son nez contre le cou de Newt. « Je n'en sais rien. Mais on peut leur en donner si tu veux. »

Et le silence revient. Newt ne sait pas trop quoi dire. Il n'a pas la force, ni le courage de parler de ceux qu'ils ont perdu. Et il a l'impression qu'une autre conversation serait déplacée. Après quelques minutes, il sent une présence près d'eux. Newt tourne la tête pour voir Minho tomber sans aucune grâce sur le sable à leur droite. Il fronce les sourcils. Ils sont rapidement rejoints par Fry qui s'installe de biais face à eux, histoire de voir les autres. Un léger sourire triste orne les lèvres du blond. Thomas lui a toujours le nez dans son cou et la prise sur sa taille empêche Newt de se redresser. Clairement, l'ancien Coureur ne le lâchera pas. Et quelque part, Thomas doit s'en contreficher de ce que les autres peuvent penser de leur proximité, de leur câlin. Cela dit, au vu de l'état émotionnel de Thomas, Newt n'a aucune envie de le repousser. Il trouve aussi un certain réconfort dans cette étreinte. Et de toute évidence, ils ne mettent pas mal à l'aise leurs amis. Du coin de l'œil, le Second remarque que Gally les rejoint.

« Comme je suis quand même le plus aimable des Tocards, je vous ai au moins ramené de quoi boire. », déclare l'ancien maton de Bâtisseur en se laissant tomber à gauche de Newt. Il refile des bouteilles à Fry, Minho et Newt.

« Toi ? Aimable ? », répète Minho avec une voix taquine. « Faut le dire vite pour y croire… »

« Ah ouais ? Et t'as ramené quoi avec toi ? Rien que je sache… », réplique Gally avec un sourire amusé. « Donc je suis un super ami prévenant et sympathique… Qui ne vient jamais les mains vides. »

« Sérieux les mecs, vous n'allez pas commencer… », Fry a une voix désespérée.

Et un instant, Newt a l'impression d'être de retour au Bloc, avec tous les Blocards lors de leur feu de camp pour accueillir les nouveaux chaque mois. À l'époque, malgré le contexte, ils arrivaient à s'unir et à s'amuser tous ensemble. Et souvent Gally et Minho se chamaillaient pour un détail sans importance. Ils formaient un groupe d'amis, une famille à leur manière. Et Newt a un léger sourire qui se transforme en rire quand il croise le regard désespérément dramatique de Fry en face de lui. C'est le moment que choisit Thomas pour émerger de son cou et relâcher légèrement sa prise sur sa taille. Newt bouge un peu pour s'installer plus confortablement. Et au regard de Minho, il devine que Thomas sourit amusé lui aussi. Thomas qui n'a pas la chance d'avoir autant de souvenirs des Blocards. Thomas qui a vécu moins d'une semaine au Bloc et qui a passé sa vie à se battre contre le WICKED pour voir ses amis mourir. C'est presque étonnant qu'il ait tenu aussi longtemps sans s'effondrer. Et peut-être que ce moment à part, juste entre Blocards est tout ce qu'il lui faut. Enfin, ils en ont besoin aussi. Ils n'ont pas eu l'occasion de se retrouver vraiment qu'entre eux depuis qu'ils sont ici. En fait, la dernière fois qu'ils ont été vraiment entre Blocards, c'est au Bloc. Et Thomas attrape la bouteille que Newt a en main pour la porter à ses lèvres. Il en boit une gorgée avant de tousser sous la brûlure de l'alcool.

« Putain, c'est toujours aussi infect. », tousse-t-il en appuyant son front contre l'épaule de Newt qui reprend son bien. « Comment vous faites pour boire ça ? »

« Tu es juste une petite nature, Tommy. », commente Newt avant de prendre une gorgée. Les trois autres rigolent ouvertement de la déconvenue de Thomas.

« En fait, à force, on s'y habitue je crois… », déclare Fry avant de boire une gorgée de sa propre bouteille, imité par Minho.

« À vous écouter, on dirait que j'essaie de vous empoissonner avec un truc imbuvable… », Gally se la joue faussement dramatique et vexé pour le coup. Et après un échange de regards, ils rient tous de bon cœur, même Thomas qui tient toujours Newt enlacé contre lui, menton appuyé sur son épaule. Quelque part c'est bien agréable de se retrouver entre Blocards pour déconner un peu.

« Combien… », Thomas murmure presque avec un froncement de sourcils. Il n'a jamais demandé avant malgré le fait que la question l'ait hanté plus d'une fois. Mais ils n'ont jamais vraiment eu un moment de pause, où ils ne devaient penser à rien. « ... De Blocards ? » Les quatre autres font silence. Le savent-ils seulement ?

« Quand tu es arrivé… On était une quarantaine à vivre au Bloc. », répond posément Newt. Et Thomas n'est même pas étonné qu'il soit celui qui ait la réponse. Les trois autres restent silencieux. « Je dirais qu'au total en trois ans… il y a eu une cinquantaine de Blocards envoyé dans le labyrinthe… On s'est réveillé à une petite dizaine la première fois puis un tous les mois pendant trois ans, ça doit faire une petite cinquantaine. »

« Et on n'est plus que cinq. », remarque platement Fry. « Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandés si au final ça en valait la peine ? Je veux dire qu'on sorte du labyrinthe ? Au vu du nombre des nôtres qui y sont restés… » Il y a de la tristesse dans la voix de Frypan. Et Newt devine qu'ils ont tous la même pensée. Chuck, Winston, Teresa seraient encore en vie s'ils étaient restés au Bloc.

« Et tu crois qu'ils nous auraient laissés tous vivre en paix là-bas ? », questionne Minho en grimaçant avant d'avaler une gorgée d'alcool.

« Je ne sais pas… Mais ils sont morts parce qu'on est parti, parce qu'on a voulu se rebeller contre le WICKED… Alors je me demande, si c'était pour n'être plus que cinq, si ça en valait la peine… », explique Fry en détournant le regard. C'est bien la première fois qu'ils parlent tous ensemble ouvertement des autres Blocards, de leurs amis morts.

« Si on commence à penser comme cela… Alors leur mort n'aura servi à rien d'autre qu'à satisfaire le besoin scientifique du WICKED. », murmure Newt avec un soupir. « On a tous fait un choix, librement… C'est bien la seule fois d'ailleurs où on a vraiment décidé par nous-mêmes… Si on enlève ça aux autres… Si on leur enlève le fait d'être mort en étant libre et en combattant pour l'être… Il nous restera quoi comme souvenir d'eux ? »

« Bah de toute façon, c'était s'échapper et combattre ou sortir et devenir une pompe à sérum… », Minho grimace en soupirant lourdement. « Je ne sais pas si un jour on a eu le choix… Enfin là, maintenant, on l'a. Et on peut encore faire en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas morts pour rien. Aucun d'entre eux ne méritait ça… »

« Si on abdique, le WICKED gagne. », murmure lentement Gally avant d'avaler une gorgée de sa propre bouteille.

Et Thomas tend la main pour récupérer la bouteille avec laquelle Newt joue pour avaler une autre gorgée. Il se contente de grimacer cette fois-ci. Au fond de lui, il sait que les autres ont raison. Ils ont fait ce qu'ils jugeaient juste et nécessaire. Et personne n'a été contraint de suivre, de le suivre dans ses idées de vengeance. Ils ont été libres. Et ils ont librement décidé de ce qui était bon pour eux. Même si cela leur a coûté la vie. Même si Teresa les a trahis parce qu'elle pensait qu'aider le WICKED lui permettrait de sauver plus de monde. Au final, elle a trouvé un traitement. Et cela a sauvé la vie de Newt. Alors ils garderont une blessure en eux à vie. Thomas en est certain. Ce n'est pas un deuil évident à faire d'autant plus qu'ils sont tous morts presque sous leurs yeux et de manière assez violente.

« On doit vivre pour que leur sacrifice ne soit pas inutile… », murmure-t-il lentement. Il peut sentir Newt acquiescer de la tête et il voit les trois autres approuver aussi. Il ignore si cela est rassurant ou non. Mais c'est avec cette idée-là qu'ils réussiront à surmonter le deuil et à vivre ici.

Le silence revient alors que les Blocards observent le sable. Sauf Newt qui a les yeux rivés sur la mer et son mouvement incessant. Lentement, le blond se laisse glisser un peu plus sur le sol pour s'appuyer plus fermement contre le torse de Thomas. Et il boit une nouvelle gorgée de la boisson spéciale de Gally. Il sait que s'ils en avalent tous suffisamment ils seront bourrés. Et peut-être qu'alors pendant un moment, ils pourront rire et s'amuser, être des mecs de vingt ans tout simplement. Il aimerait savoir vivre normalement, comme on leur demande de faire. Mais c'est impossible d'oublier le Bloc, le Labyrinthe, le WICKED, la Terre Brûlée, les Blocards, Teresa, les Fondus, les morts. Et Newt cherche vraiment quelque chose de positif dans le merdier qu'est sa vie depuis un moment. S'il devait se raccrocher à quelque chose ce serait aux mecs qui l'entourent maintenant. Minho, qui lui a sauvé la vie deux fois en quelque sorte et qui a toujours été là. Gally, malgré sa grande gueule et son sale caractère, qui reste quand même un mec fiable et sympathique quand on le connaît. Fry, qui garde sa bonne humeur et son enthousiasme, qui semble être le moins courageux quand ils font des plans mais qui suit fidèlement ses amis. Et Thomas, têtu, impulsif, qui a perturbé leur monde mais les a aussi libérés. Thomas, avec qui il partage quelque chose de fort qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas eu dans d'autres circonstances.

« Alors les amoureux, de quoi vous parliez avant qu'on débarque ? », questionne Minho taquin en observant Newt et Thomas. Le blond lui renvoie un regard noir au surnom qu'il leur a donné. Mais cela n'a pour effet que de faire ricaner Gally et sourire encore plus bêtement l'ancien Maton de Coureur. « D'ailleurs, depuis quand vous êtes … amoureux ? »

« Depuis très longtemps… », répond Fry en prenant une autre gorgée de sa bouteille. « Tu n'as même pas idée… » Minho rigole un peu à la fausse tête de désespéré que tire l'ancien cuisinier du Bloc. C'est vrai qu'il s'est retrouvé seul avec Thomas et Newt pendant des mois. Il a eu le temps d'analyser leur comportement, de remarquer l'évolution de leur relation… Même s'il n'a jamais rien dit, au fond ce sont leurs affaires, pas les siennes.

« Newt se demandait si les étoiles ont des noms. », répond laconiquement Thomas, niant la partie sur le fait qu'il est amoureux du blond. Après tout, c'est un fait. Il n'y a rien à ajouter à cela. « Je proposais de les baptiser. », ajoute-t-il avant de reprendre la bouteille avec laquelle Newt joue nerveusement. « Si vous avez des idées… » Puis il boit une gorgée. Et Fry a raison, à force d'en boire, on s'habitue au goût et à la brûlure dans la gorge.

« Pff ça en fait des noms à trouver. », remarque Fry en observant le ciel nocturne.

« On peut leur refiler les prénoms des Blocards… », propose Minho, partisan de la simplicité pour le moment. « On n'aura pas assez de prénoms, mais bon c'est un début nope ? »

« Je parie ce que vous voulez, que demain, on sera incapable de retrouver quelle étoile a quel prénom… », Gally rit un peu avant d'avaler une autre gorgée de sa bouteille. « Y en a tellement qu'on n'arrivera jamais à les reconnaître… »

« Pas faux. », réplique Fry. « Bon, j'espère quand même qu'ils nous garderont un peu de bouffe au camp… » Il fait la moue. Et les autres se contentent de rire.

Newt tourne un instant la tête pour observer Thomas qui a toujours les yeux rouges, mais qui semble beaucoup plus détendu. Thomas lui lance un regard et lui offre un léger sourire. Avant de s'intéresser de nouveau à la conversation des autres. Elle est simple et presque stupide comparée à toutes celles qu'ils ont pu avoir depuis presque un an. C'est presque comme un retour au Bloc. Et Newt se dit, pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'est réveillé ici, qu'il est chanceux et heureux d'être en vie. Parce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu partager cela si Thomas s'était pas aussi entêté à le sauver. Peut-être qu'il est temps d'avancer, d'arrêter pour lui de s'enfermer dans son mal-être. D'autant plus qu'il sait que Thomas va mal. Et que ce dernier doit sûrement dissimuler cela au quotidien parce qu'il veut d'abord prendre de soin de Newt. Et le blond pense que lui aussi peut prendre soin de Thomas. Qu'ils peuvent surmonter cela à deux, ensemble avec les autres Blocards. Ils peuvent le faire, il en est certain.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 6.

Non, ce n'est pas encore fini. Vous me croyez si je vous dis qu'à l'origine l'histoire devait faire 3 ou 4 chapitres ? Je me suis un peu emballée…

Quelqu'un a envie de voir ce que donne un Thomas jaloux ?

Sinon, je sais que le chapitre fait un peu moins Newtmas que les autres mais j'avais besoin d'écrire un moment entre Blocards où ils pansent leurs plaies ensemble… Je pense qu'ils en ont besoin. Puis ça permet aussi de développer une facette de Thomas qu'on ne voit pas vraiment dans l'histoire vu que c'est un POV Newt.

Par contre le prochain chapitre sera un POV Thomas…

Voilà comme toujours, le formulaire de réclamation est en dessous. J'apprécie toujours autant de converser avec vous que ce soit des films, des romans et de la fanfiction.

Merci d'avoir lu 3


	7. Chapter 7

**Correctrice :** Clina

 **Note :** point de vue de Thomas parce que l'intrigue se prête plus à ce qu'il soit celui qui raconte. Et aussi, je pense que ça peut être intéressant d'avoir son ressenti à lui pendant quelques chapitres. Cela ne perturbe en rien le rythme de l'histoire.

 **Note 2:** je suis en classe de neige du 17 au 23 mars, puis j'enchaîne sur la semaine de conseil de classe puis je pars une semaine en vacances. Autrement dit, le chapitre 8 est en cours, je ne sais pas si Clina l'aura corrigé d'ici vendredi... Du coup je m'excuse d'avance mais faute d'ordinateur et de connexion Internet, je vais devoir vous faire patienter.

 **Réponse au review**

 _Lucille:_ Merci pour ta review et désolée de t'avoir mis les larmes aux yeux! Le Thomas jalux est prévu dans quelques chapitres.

* * *

Newt tremble contre son corps. Et pour une fois, Thomas n'est pas responsable du frisson qui parcourt la peau du blond. Péniblement, pas totalement réveillé, l'ancien Coureur ouvre les yeux. Il baille un peu. Mais quelque chose lui dit que ça ne va pas. Il a le même sentiment qu'avant chaque mission qu'il s'est donné, comme à chaque fois qu'il a vu arriver le foirage total du plan et qu'il a compris qu'un des leurs allait déguster. Sauf qu'il s'agit de Newt. Et il est hors de question qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Puis Thomas réalise, pleinement réveillé et légèrement paniqué, que rien ne peut leur arriver au Refuge. Ils sont en sécurité ici. Le brun ouvre les yeux sur la nuque humide de sueur de Newt. À la réflexion, le corps du Second est plus que brûlant contre le sien. Et ce n'est pas la même chaleur que quand Thomas l'embrasse ou qu'il laisse ses mains curieuses vagabonder sur le corps de son compagnon. Non, c'est différent. Et cela envoie un message d'urgence dans l'esprit de Thomas. Newt tremble comme s'il avait froid alors que son corps est bouillant et que ses vêtements sont totalement trempés à cause de la transpiration. Thomas sent la panique monter lentement en lui, le privant de réflexion et paralysant son corps.

« Newt ? », murmure-t-il un peu inquiet. Seul un vague gémissement suivi d'une toux lui répond. Et le blond se colle un peu plus contre lui, comme s'il avait besoin de contact physique ou de chaleur.

Et Thomas perd pied. Il sent la peur mordre son cœur et paralyser son cerveau. Pourtant il sait qu'il doit réagir. Il doit aider Newt. Difficilement, l'ancien Coureur essaie de se rappeler de la veille, tentant de ne pas se focaliser uniquement sur le corps affaibli contre lui. Newt dormait déjà quand Thomas l'a rejoint. Cela l'a même étonné parce que Newt dort peu. Et en général il attend d'être collé à Thomas pour se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée. Hors hier soir, Newt a à peine mangé et s'est très vite retiré. Et Thomas se dit qu'il a loupé quelque chose. Il se sent coupable parce qu'il s'était promis de faire attention au blond, sachant que ce dernier accorde peu d'importance à sa survie. Il ne veut pas revivre l'épisode de la Braise, ni avoir l'impression de le perdre à nouveau. Parce que clairement s'il perd Newt, Thomas ne survivra pas. Une quinte de toux plus forte et douloureuse que la précédente le sort de ses pensées. Thomas fronce des sourcils. Depuis quand Newt tousse-t-il ainsi ? Il tente vainement de se souvenir. Mais il n'en sait rien. Il n'arrive pas à se rappeler de ce genre de détails. Et Thomas a l'impression que son cœur cesse de battre pendant un moment.

Fébrilement, il bouge pour s'éloigner. Et il force Newt à s'allonger sur le dos. Ce dernier gémit mais il n'offre aucune résistance. Il est pâle, trop pâle, même si son nez et ses joues sont rougis. Et il transpire énormément. Lentement, Thomas pose le dos de sa main sur le front du blond. Il est brûlant. C'est trop chaud. Et même sans être Medjack, Thomas devine que cela n'est pas bon signe. Newt tousse à nouveau, d'une toux sèche qui semble lui arracher la gorge. Depuis quand va-t-il mal ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien dit ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il pense ne pas devoir prendre soin de lui ? Thomas lui en veut presque. Mais il n'arrive pas à être en colère. Il n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose que le fait que Newt va mal, qu'il risque de le perdre, qu'il n'a pas vu que son compagnon sombrait à nouveau… Thomas s'en veut. Depuis une semaine, depuis la cérémonie sur la plage, il se concentre tellement sur lui-même… Et il a accepté que Newt le réconforte, le console, savourant la nouvelle assurance et témérité du blond quand il s'agit de gestes tendres. Il en a profité. Il a juste égoïstement savouré que son compagnon s'occupe de lui.

Et maintenant, Newt va mal… Il rechute. Et Thomas ne l'a pas vu. Les larmes de panique brûlent ses yeux fixés sur le visage transpirant de Newt. Il ne sait pas quoi faire. Il est juste là, à observer le blond qui va clairement très mal. Et Thomas ignore comment l'aider. Tout ce qu'il peut réellement penser en cet instant est combien il a encore été aveugle et qu'il a peur de perdre Newt, définitivement. Si le Second a de nouveau la Braise… Si le traitement miracle de Teresa ne fonctionne pas… Si cela n'a fait qu'offrir quelques semaines de plus à Newt… Il n'a pas les moyens de refaire du sérum à partir de son sang. Il n'y connaît rien en médecine et il doute que même Vince puisse en créer. Et alors il n'aura fait que retarder l'inévitable et il perdra toute raison de vivre. Il se sent au bord de la crise de panique. La respiration de Thomas est trop rapide et les larmes roulent silencieusement sur ses joues. Il doit sauver Newt. Il n'a pas le droit de le laisser sombrer à nouveau. Confusément, le brun cherche à se remémorer les premiers symptômes de la Braise. Mais son esprit ne semble pas pouvoir se souvenir. Il ne peut que revenir à l'état fiévreux de Newt et à sa peur de le perdre. Si Thomas ne peut pas penser posément alors il ne peut pas aider Newt. Et cela lui est intolérable. Il s'est promis de protéger et prendre soin de l'autre Blocard, de celui dont il est tombé amoureux lentement mais sûrement et qui est devenu le centre de son monde, sa raison de continuer à vivre.

Finalement, Thomas réalise que seul il ne peut pas aider Newt. Pas cette fois. Il faut qu'il aille chercher de l'aide, qu'il demande à quelqu'un d'autre. Et même s'il déteste l'idée de confier son compagnon à d'autres mains, il sait aussi qu'il n'a pas les connaissances médicales nécessaires pour le soigner. Lentement, malgré le grognement désapprobateur du blond, il sort du lit. Il remet rapidement et correctement la couverture sur Newt. Il a un vague sourire quand le blond se tourne cherchant après sa présence. Et à défaut de trouver le corps de Thomas, ce dernier enfonce son nez dans le coussin pour humer son odeur. Thomas se penche et il caresse un bref instant les cheveux blonds humides et emmêlés. Ses doigts s'attardent sur la joue de Newt. Puis, il se redresse et sort de la tente. Il doit trouver Vince. Peut-être que le plus vieux aura une idée de comment aider Newt. Et Thomas traverse le camp qui s'éveille à la recherche d'un Blocard ou de Vince. Ses yeux hagards observent tout de peur de louper la personne pouvant l'aider. Il a vaguement conscience que son expression est paniquée. Mais sincèrement, peu lui importe ce qu'on pense de lui, que son image de héros qui a sauvé tout le monde soit écornée. Il s'en contrefiche. Il n'y a que Newt et ses amis qui comptent. Et pour le moment Newt a besoin d'aide. Il faut qu'on le sauve à nouveau. Parce qu'il ne peut pas mourir. _Pas lui._

« Tu as une tête affreuse, Thomas. » La remarque le fait sursauter et son regard paniqué se pose sur Gally et Minho. Au moins, il les a trouvés eux.

« Ça va vieux ? », questionne Minho vaguement inquiet. Il ne se rappelle pas de la dernière fois où Thomas a affiché cet air désespéré. Enfin si, c'était il y a un peu plus d'un mois plus tôt quand Newt s'est effondré à cause de la Braise. Et cette expression de peur et brisée n'a pas quitté Thomas tant que le Blond ne s'est pas réveillé. Autrement dit, Minho redoute vaguement le pire.

« Où est Vince ? Il faut que je lui parle… », Thomas s'agite étrangement. Il a l'impression que chaque seconde compte, que le temps qu'il perd à parler met la vie de Newt en danger un peu plus. Sauf qu'il remarque le froncement de sourcils des deux anciens Matons. Et il voit Brenda s'approcher elle aussi inquiète. « Newt… », il bloque sur sa phrase et il mord sa lèvre inférieure nerveusement. « Ça ne va pas… Il ne se réveille pas et il semble au plus mal. » Et Thomas a toutes les peines du monde à ne pas craquer et pleurer en cet instant.

« Je vais chercher Vince. Vous devriez aller le voir. », commente Brenda plus posée que les deux autres qui ont perdu leur sourire. Apparemment, ils vont tous paniquer. La brunette prend donc sur elle, se disant que peut-être Newt est juste tombé malade.

Thomas observe son amie s'éloigner rapidement vers la tente médicale. Et il déglutit. La main de Gally sur son épaule le surprend. Il sursaute et lance un regard en biais à l'autre Blocard. Ils ne se sont jamais qualifiés d'amis. C'est avec lui que Thomas a eu le plus de difficultés à nouer une relation amicale. Au Bloc, ils se détestaient. Mais ici, Thomas découvre Gally autrement. Et ils apprennent à se comprendre et à fonctionner à deux. Ils deviennent amis. C'est quelque chose qui fait aussi plaisir à Newt. Thomas le sait. Et que ne ferait-il pas pour que le blond sourie et soit heureux ? Gally lui fait un signe de tête. Et l'ancien Coureur se retourne pour regagner la tente, suivi de près par Minho et Gally. Il sait ses deux amis inquiets. Mais peut-être pas au même niveau que lui parce que, lui, son monde dépend de Newt maintenant. Il en a besoin pour avancer. Si on le prive de son compagnon, Thomas va définitivement s'effondrer. Il le sent en lui. Il sent qu'il se brise à nouveau. Cette sensation se mélange à la culpabilité de ne pas avoir constaté que Newt allait mal et à la peur de le perdre. Thomas agit comme un automate, incapable de penser correctement. Finalement, il rejoint la tente où Newt dort toujours. Il tousse à nouveau et le son rauque envoie une décharge de peur en Thomas. Il a l'impression vague que cela ressemble aux sons qu'émettait Newt dans son état de Fondu.

Les trois Blocards restent là à observer leur ami jusqu'à ce que Brenda débarque avec Vince et Frypan. Thomas recule pour laisser de la place au plus âgé. Il ne peut détacher son regard de Newt. Il est dans un état second pour être honnête, à peine conscient de ce qui l'entoure et des autres qui sont avec lui. Vince ne panique pas. Il pose sa main sur le front chaud du blond avec un froncement de sourcils. Il n'est pas vraiment médecin mais il en a vu assez et a assez souvent aidé Elizabeth pour savoir reconnaître la Braise et d'autres maladies. Il sort du carton qu'il a apporté avec lui un thermomètre qu'il réussit à glisser entre les lèvres sèches et pâles de Newt. Quelques minutes plus tard, il observe les résultats avec une grimace. Ses doigts viennent palper la gorge de Newt. Et la quinte de toux qui prend le blond à la gorge finit de convaincre Vince que le Blocard est bien malade. Et un soupir échappe au plus vieux. Il fouille dans la caisse et en sort quelques médicaments divers. Puis son regard se reporte sur les Blocards. Et là, il fronce des sourcils. Ils sont clairement en attente d'une réponse et de toute évidence ils sont paniqués.

« Il a quoi ? », finit par demander Brenda sans doute la plus posée du groupe.

« Eh bien, je dirais qu'il s'est chopé un virus. Et vu son état d'épuisement depuis qu'on est ici, ce n'est même pas étonnant. » Vince reporte son regard sur les médicaments, cherchant lequel sera le plus efficace. Mais le lourd silence qu'il sent régner autour de lui le force à regarder à nouveau les autres.

« Est-ce qu'il… » Minho n'est pas certain de comment formuler sa question. Mais le mot virus lui fait clairement redouter la Braise. Et à la manière dont Thomas se tend à côté de lui, dont il pâlit et tremble, il n'est pas le seul. De son point de vue, son ami respire d'ailleurs trop vite. « Je veux dire comme la dernière fois… »

« Mon dieu, mais vous êtes vraiment conditionnés ! » Et Vince se prend le luxe de rouler des yeux. « Il existe d'autres virus que la Braise je vous signale. Il en existe beaucoup même ! » ajoute-t-il en haussant des épaules. Et il soupire. Il oublie parfois à quel point le monde des Blocards est réduit à peu de choses. « Je pense qu'il a un refroidissement ou une pharyngite… Peut-être la grippe. Ce sont des maladies qu'on soigne très bien et qui ne sont pas mortelles. Il va s'en remettre, s'il dort, reste au chaud et avale des médicaments. »

Une vague de soulagement traverse Thomas et ses amis. L'ancien Coureur ferme les yeux. Newt ira bien. Newt va guérir. Et il peut racheter son égoïsme de ces derniers jours en prenant soin de lui. Car il est totalement hors de question qu'il quitte une seule seconde le blond tant qu'il n'ira pas mieux. Le soupir de Fry attire le regard des autres mais il exprime tout le soulagement des Blocards. Thomas mordille sa lèvre inférieure. Il se sent vaguement soulagé mais toujours inquiet. Newt est quand même malade, même si cela n'a rien de mortel. Et voir le corps du Second aussi faible, pris de tremblements à cause de la fièvre le retourne. Il déteste ça aussi. Il déteste tout ce qui peut mettre à mal Newt et les autres Blocards. Thomas passe une main vaguement tremblante dans ses cheveux. Vince installe diverses boîtes et flacons sur la table de nuit près de leur lit. Thomas observe tout. Il sait qu'il doit se concentrer, bien écouter les instructions de Vince pour soigner Newt au mieux.

« Bon, pour faire simple. Il faut qu'il reste au chaud sous une couverture et laissez-le dormir. Par contre, il faut changer ses vêtements humides de transpiration. La fièvre est le signe que son corps lutte pour guérir. Cela dit, il a quand même 39 de fièvre donc il faut éviter qu'elle n'augmente. Un linge humide sur le front devrait l'aider. Les médicaments ici sont à prendre trois fois par jour, plus pour les antidouleurs. Mais pas plus de six en vingt-quatre heures. Il faut aussi le forcer à manger un peu et lui faire boire beaucoup d'eau… Et si tout va bien, dans une petite semaine il sera rétabli », explique calmement Vince. Et Thomas ne manque rien, mémorisant chaque information. « Par contre c'est contagieux, donc si vous restez avec lui, vous risquez fortement de tomber malade. »

Thomas mémorise tout ce que Vince dit. Il restera là avec Newt. Et il prendra soin de lui. Et hors de question, que cette fois-ci il l'abandonne. Il le doit au blond. Il ne peut pas fuir chaque fois que son compagnon est malade. Il veut aussi prendre soin de lui. Et en bon égocentrique, Thomas pense être le seul à pouvoir protéger et prendre soin correctement de Newt. Du moins quand il ne fuit pas par peur de le voir mourir. Et il s'en veut de ne pas être resté avec le blond quand il était dans le coma. Il regrette de ne pas avoir été là à son réveil. Parce que les choses auraient été différentes entre eux. Il en est persuadé. Finalement, l'ancien Coureur reprend vie. Il se dirige vers la caisse de Newt pour en sortir un autre pantalon et un tee-shirt. Il hésite un instant quand il remarque que Newt lui a encore chipé un vêtement. Mais quelque part il trouve ça touchant et adorable. Et puis, si porter ses fringues rassurent Newt, ce n'est pas lui qui va s'en plaindre. Surtout qu'ils sont trop grands pour le blond, ce qui offre en général quelques petites vues bien plaisantes à Thomas.

« Je vais rester avec lui, c'est bon. », déclare Thomas en se relevant. Et il a un regard déterminé qui laisse sous-entendre qu'il ne va pas accepter la discussion avec les autres. Minho fronce les sourcils mais Fry et Gally semblent accepter l'idée. Du moins pour le moment, ils veulent bien laisser de l'espace à Thomas.

« OK. », finit par abdiquer Minho. « Je vais chercher de l'eau fraîche pour sa fièvre… Et je t'apporte de quoi manger. »

Et avec cela les autres sortent de la tente, le laissant seul. Et Thomas reste immobile quelques secondes avant de revenir vers le lit. Il dépose les vêtements propres sur la table de nuit. Sa main vient frôler les mèches blondes. Newt va vraiment mal. Il tousse à nouveau et grimace de douleur en portant une main à sa gorge. Thomas a mal pour lui. Mais il sait maintenant comment l'aider. Il va le forcer à changer de vêtements. Ensuite il lui fera avaler les médicaments. Et il le veillera sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'il soit guéri. Et rien ni personne ne pourra lui faire quitter la tente. Lentement, l'ancien Coureur s'installe sur le lit. Il retire la couverture et il force Newt à s'asseoir à son tour. Cela lui arrache un gémissement de protestation bien faible. En d'autres circonstances, Thomas aurait aimé l'entendre gémir. Mais là, ce son ne peut prouver qu'à quel point Newt va mal.

« Allez Newt. », murmure-t-il en le soutenant. « Tu dois changer de vêtements et prendre des médicaments. Après promis, je te laisse dormir. »

Le blond papillonne des yeux et les ouvre difficilement. Ils sont vitreux et fatigués. Mais il offre un pauvre sourire à Thomas. Ce dernier ne résiste pas longtemps avant d'embrasser le front brûlant de son compagnon. Puis avec des gestes précis, il entreprend de faire passer le tee-shirt humide par-dessus la tête de Newt. Il le force à lever les bras, ce qui semble demander au blond un effort considérable. Et enfiler le nouveau vêtement est aussi compliqué. Finalement, Thomas force Newt à s'allonger et il s'attaque au pantalon de training qu'il fait glisser le long des jambes de son compagnon. Le regard de Thomas accroche la cicatrice sur la jambe droite. C'est la première fois qu'il la voit. Et son regard s'y attarde de trop. Lentement, sa main remonte pour frôler la cicatrice.

« Avoue que tu as toujours voulu me déshabiller », murmure Newt d'une voix rauque et fatiguée. Thomas relève la tête pour croiser son regard. Et il éloigne sa main de la blessure, débarrassant le blond du vêtement pour lui enfiler l'autre.

« Totalement… Et je le referais quand tu seras conscient de ce qui se passe, promis. », déclare-t-il en mettant le pantalon à Newt. « Lève les hanches… Tu pourrais m'aider un peu aussi. » taquine-t-il avec un sourire. Et son compagnon obéit docilement. Newt semble très complaisant quand il est malade.

Une fois Newt dans des vêtements secs, Thomas s'intéresse aux médicaments. Il y a là des cachets et un sirop. L'ancien Coureur se lève à nouveau et il va chercher une cuillère, un gobelet et la cruche d'eau. Il dépose le tout sur la table de nuit et s'installe face à Newt. Ce dernier lutte clairement pour rester éveillé et pour ne pas s'allonger à nouveau. Et une nouvelle quinte de toux secoue son corps. Thomas ouvre le sirop et en verse dans la cuillère. Il doit faire avaler tout ça à Newt. Et il espère que le blond est du genre malade facile. Après tout, il ne l'a jamais vu dans cet état et il ignore comment le second réagit quand il ne va pas bien.

« Ouvre la bouche. », ordonne Thomas avec un sourire rassurant. Et Newt s'exécute docilement et avale le sirop sans rien dire. « C'est bien. Un verre d'eau et les cachets et tu pourras dormir. » ajoute Thomas qui lui tend le tout.

Newt grimace un peu. Ses doigts tremblent quand il prend le gobelet en main. Puis lentement, il avale un par un les cachets que Thomas lui présente. Il vide lentement l'eau savourant la fraîcheur du liquide dans sa gorge étriquée par la toux et la douleur. Une fois qu'il a tout pris, Thomas le force à s'allonger et lui remet correctement la couverture pour s'assurer qu'il n'aura pas froid. Les doigts du brun caressent les mèches blondes un moment, avant qu'il ne se penche et n'embrasse le front toujours trop chaud de son compagnon. Puis Thomas se laisse glisser du lit pour s'agenouiller sur le sol. Il se trouve une position confortable et croise les bras sur le lit. Son menton repose sur ses bras et il observe Newt. Ce dernier sourit doucement. Lentement, comme si tout son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir, il s'allonge sur le côté face à Thomas. Et une de ses mains vient à la rencontre de celles du brun. Avec douceur, Newt entrelace leurs doigts.

« Merci, Tommy. », murmure-t-il avant de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir à nouveau.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 7

Un peu plus court mais c'est parce que j'ai décidé de couper en deux la scène par simplicité narrative.

Commentaire, remarques, réclamations … Enfin vous connaissez le principe maintenant.

Merci d'avoir lu !


	8. Chapter 8

**Correctrice :** Clina

 **Note :** toujours plutôt un POV Thomas.

 **Réponse au review :**

 _Nini-chan :_ Merci pour ton commentaire et les compliments. :)

* * *

Cela fait trois jours que Thomas n'a pas quitté la tente. Ou presque pas. Au final après une journée et une nuit complète à veiller Newt, Minho a réussi à le convaincre d'aller au moins se doucher. Cela n'a pas été sans difficulté car l'ancien Coureur refuse catégoriquement de laisser Newt seul. Et Minho a dû faire appel à tout son calme et sa diplomatie pour convaincre Thomas qu'il n'arriverait rien au Second en son absence. Il a même promis de rester avec Newt. Cela dit c'est l'argument fatal de l'asiatique qui a eu raison de la détermination du brun. Parce que un _Tu pues en fait. Je plains Newt à son réveil_ a été plus convainquant que tous les autres arguments plus logiques. Alors Thomas accepte quand même de quitter le chevet du blond deux fois par jour pour une douche rapide. Et cela semble toujours lui coûter énormément de laisser quelqu'un d'autre prendre soin de Newt même si la fièvre tombe de jour en jour, même si Newt ne risque pas de mourir, Thomas est toujours très inquiet pour lui. C'est presque maladif. Mais il est physiquement incapable de s'éloigner de son compagnon plus longtemps que le temps d'une douche. Il est d'ailleurs assez froid et désagréable quand quelqu'un a la bonne idée de l'aborder, retardant le moment où il sera de retour près du blond. Et Thomas a vraiment sale caractère quand il s'y met.

Les bras croisés sur le matelas, Thomas observe les trois autres Blocards. Si ses amis ne passent pas leur journée complète ici près de Newt, ils reviennent chaque soir. Et ils dorment ici. Ils s'inquiètent aussi pour le blond. Eux aussi ont peut-être peur de le perdre. Après tout, ils le connaissent depuis plus longtemps que Thomas. Ils sont amis. Ils forment une famille. Et Thomas s'est habitué à leur présence. Le brun tourne la tête vers l'entrée de la tente. Le jour se lève lentement. La lumière de l'aube entre dans la tente. Puis son regard fatigué s'attarde sur Minho, assis par terre, jambes étendues et bras croisés sur la poitrine. Il dort le dos appuyé contre un piquet en bois. Thomas bouge et retient un grognement de douleur. À force de rester agenouillé près du lit, son dos le fait souffrir. Il tourne la tête vers la table. Gally aussi dort toujours, la tête coincée dans sa paume de main, le coude en équilibre sur la table. Quant à Fry en face, il a croisé ses bras et déposé son front sur ceux-ci. Thomas soupire. Et il repose sa joue sur ses bras. Puis il ferme les yeux, tentant de nier la douleur dans le bas de son dos. Il peut encore somnoler un peu. Parce que Thomas ne dort pas vraiment depuis que Newt est malade. Il est à peine conscient que le blond bouge sur le lit. Cela arrive parfois à Newt de changer de position en dormant.

« Vous avez vraiment de ces têtes de Tocards. », déclare la voix enrouée du blond. Il y a aussi une trace d'amusement dans ses paroles.

Et ce simple son suffit à les réveiller tous les quatre. Thomas réagit automatiquement se redressant vivement, faisant craquer ses vertèbres malmenées. Le coude de Gally a glissé de la table et il manque de peu de tomber de sa chaise. Quant aux deux autres, ils émergent tout aussi vite de leur demi-sommeil. Minho se remet sur pieds aisément, tout comme Fry qui s'étire. Il faut dire qu'ils ont l'habitude de dormir à même le sol depuis qu'ils ont quitté le Bloc. Un sourire heureux étire les lèvres de Thomas et les autres aussi semblent soulagés. Et Newt tente un pauvre sourire avant de s'asseoir. Ce qui est une mauvaise idée, vu comme tout se met à tourner sous le mouvement trop rapide. Le Second a l'impression qu'il va s'écrouler mais les mains de Thomas sont rapidement là pour le soutenir. Le brun s'est assis sur le lit et son expression est inquiète face au malaise de son compagnon. Peut-être que Newt ne va pas mieux. Avec douceur, il aide le malade à s'asseoir et à se stabiliser.

« J'ai la tête qui tourne. », murmure Newt de sa voix toujours un peu enrouée en fermant les yeux.

« Tu n'as rien mangé depuis trois jours… », réplique Frypan en se levant. « D'ailleurs, moi aussi j'ai faim. Je vais aller nous chercher de quoi déjeuner. » Il se propose bien volontiers avec un sourire. Clairement rassuré maintenant que Newt est éveillé et qu'il va mieux, l'ancien Cuisinier se sent plus léger. Et il retrouve sa légendaire bonne humeur qui arrache à Newt un léger sourire. Puis Fry quitte la tente rapidement.

Thomas s'installe près de Newt sur le lit, le plus près possible sans être envahissant pour autant. Thomas sait que Newt ne se montre pas câlin face aux autres. Le brun ne le savait pas aussi timide, mais c'est logique compte tenu tout ce que Newt enfouit en lui comme émotions. Et hormis lors de la cérémonie de commémoration, Thomas n'a jamais imposé un geste intime au blond face aux autres. Il se réserve pour quand ils sont seuls, quand il sait que cela n'embarrasse pas Newt. Pourtant les Blocards n'ont fait aucun commentaire. Ils n'ont même pas eu l'air étonné de les voir si proches, clairement au-delà de l'amitié. Et Thomas a le sentiment que, quelle que soit leur relation, elle est acceptée par les autres. Mais il ne veut pas non plus brusquer son compagnon. Newt n'est pas impulsif et une part de lui est timorée et incertaine, surtout quand cela touche sa position dans le groupe ou les sentiments des autres à son égard. Thomas l'a compris à travers ses hésitations. Mais pour le moment, il a le besoin viscéral de toucher le blond, de s'assurer qu'il va bien. Alors il tend la main pour vérifier que l'autre n'a plus de fièvre. Et son front ne brûle plus sous ses doigts. C'est bon signe.

« Tu nous as fait une belle peur, Tocard. », déclare subitement Minho avec un sourire alors qu'il s'installe aussi sur le lit mais à distance raisonnable des deux autres. « Tu aurais pu le dire que tu étais malade… »

« Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? », questionne Newt avec, selon Thomas, un adorable froncement de sourcils. Newt n'accorde pas trop d'importance à sa sécurité. Thomas l'a compris avec son entêtement à sauver Minho alors que la Braise le rongeait de l'intérieur et qu'il savait qu'il courait plus vite vers la mort. « Tu n'es pas Medjack que je sache. » L'excuse est bidon. Ils le savent tous. Et le blond détourne le regard pour observer ses mains avec attention.

« On aurait pu te soigner avant que tu n'aies de la fièvre. Tu aurais guéri plus vite. », réplique Minho décidé à ne rien lâcher. Pour une fois, il ne veut pas être complaisant. Il n'a aucune envie de laisser couler. Il a été patient avec son meilleur ami. Ils l'ont tous été. Et même s'il comprend Newt, qu'il en sait plus que les autres, il est bien décidé à le secouer un peu. « Tu pourrais nous faire confiance aussi. Ça ne te tuera pas. »

« J'ai confiance en vous. », Newt fronce un peu plus de sourcils. Et Thomas se fait violence pour ne pas envoyer promener Minho. Parce que l'ancien Maton des Coureurs a raison. Le brun lance un regard à Gally qui préfère garder le silence. « Je ne vois même pas ce que la confiance vient faire là-dedans… »

« Putain, mais tu te fous de nous là Tocard. », Minho s'emporte un peu plus. L'angoisse des derniers jours et les souvenirs font un cocktail explosif en lui, même s'il sait que brusquer Newt ne sert à rien. Et d'ailleurs, il ne le fait jamais. Il essaie toujours d'être rassurant et calme avec le blond. « Tu as la moindre idée d'à quel point on angoisse, nous ? Ou t'en as juste rien à foutre ? C'est pas possible… Combien de temps tu as caché avoir la Braise ? Tu t'es demandé une seule fois ce que ça nous ferait à nous, de te perdre ? Parce que c'est beau de se draper dans ton soi-disant altruisme et de te sacrifier pour moi ou n'importe lequel d'entre nous en mode les autres, puis moi. Mais tu as pensé un peu à nous ? À ce qu'on pouvait ressentir comme tristesse, angoisse ou même culpabilité ? T'as aucun instinct de survie, ça je le sais depuis que tu as… Depuis longtemps. Mais putain, Newt, tu ne peux pas juste décider que toi tu peux clapser et cacher quand tu vas mal. On est encore tes amis, si ce mot a un vague sens pour toi… Parce que des fois je me demande vraiment si tu tiens vaguement à nous, ou si t'es juste totalement égocentrique et en mode autodestruction au point de même pas nous dire _Tiens au fait les mecs, je suis malade…_ »

« Minho. », la voix basse de Thomas est clairement un avertissement que son meilleur ami va trop loin. Newt tremble à côté de lui et il refuse de relever la tête. Le Maton des Coureurs lance un regard en biais à Thomas, loin de tenir compte de l'état émotionnel de Newt qu'il veut secouer une bonne fois.

« Quoi ?! », lâche Minho plus agressif que nécessaire alors que Thomas le fusille du regard, le corps tendu d'anticipation. « Ose dire que je n'ai pas raison ! Ose dire que tu n'as pas été ravagé par son état de santé au point de ne pas bouger d'ici. Tu crois quoi, qu'en se taisant il va comprendre que… »

« C'est bon mec. Arrête. » La voix de Gally est sans appel. Il s'est levé pour s'approcher. Et il se prend un regard noir de Minho. Mais il ne laisse pas le temps à ce dernier de répliquer. « Tu as raison. Même si franchement il y a sûrement une manière de dire les choses de façon moins directe et agressive… Mais là ce n'est pas le moment. Et puis je crois que Newt a compris. Alors lâche l'affaire. Va faire un tour dehors pour te défouler et reviens quand tu seras calmé… Et pas la peine d'argumenter. Il est toujours malade. Alors si tu veux avoir ce genre de conversations, attends au moins qu'il aille mieux et qu'il puisse encaisser et se défendre. »

Thomas est étonné du côté autoritaire et protecteur de Gally. Il a toujours cru qu'il était moins proche de Newt que Minho. Et d'une certaine manière c'est vrai. Newt et Minho ont été Coureurs tous les deux. Ils ont partagé cela et Minho a sauvé la vie de Newt. Cela pèse dans la balance. Mais Gally semble prendre à cœur de protéger le blond en ce moment. Le regard de Thomas passe de l'un à l'autre lentement. Même si Minho est son meilleur ami, en cet instant, il n'hésiterait pas à lui sauter dessus et en venir aux mains. Parce que Newt semble totalement brisé par les propos de l'asiatique. Et que Thomas est devenu très protecteur avec son compagnon. Cela dit, l'intervention de Gally calme un peu les choses. Les deux anciens Matons se jaugent du regard sans faillir. Et Thomas sent la main tremblante de Newt venir se poser sur la sienne. Avec douceur, le brun entrelace leurs doigts et son pouce vient caresser la peau du blond dans un geste réconfortant. Et c'est le moment que choisit Fry pour revenir avec un plateau. Il s'arrête avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Eh bien, quelle ambiance… », déclare-t-il alors que son regard passe sur chaque Blocard avec curiosité. « J'ai raté quoi ? »

« Rien de grave. », répond finalement Gally sans quitter des yeux Minho qui soutient son regard. « Minho avait des choses à dire mais ce n'est pas le moment. On devrait juste tous manger un bout. »

Fry se contente de froncer les sourcils avant de déposer son plateau sur la table. Ensuite, sans un mot, il distribue leur part aux Blocards. Et un lourd silence retombe entre eux. Gally et Fry mangent assis à table. Thomas reste collé à Newt, surveillant du coin de l'œil que ce dernier mange bien. Et Minho est retourné s'asseoir près de l'entrée, évitant de regarder les autres. L'ambiance est presque glaciale entre eux. Mais aucun ne semble disposé à parler. Le silence de plomb qui règne sous la tente n'est brisé que par quelques quintes de toux de Newt. Ce dernier est toujours pâle. Certes, il n'a plus de fièvre mais il n'est pas totalement guéri. Il se sent fatigué. Et puis les paroles de Minho lui reviennent. Et la culpabilité d'avoir inquiété ses amis s'installe. Tout cela se mélange à un sentiment d'être un mauvais ami pour les autres Blocards. L'idée le perturbe et lui coupe le peu d'appétit qu'il a. Et Thomas continue de le surveiller du coin de l'œil. Il s'inquiète pour Newt qui n'est clairement pas en état d'encaisser ce genre de reproches. Il aurait pu les faire lui aussi d'ailleurs après le réveil de Newt. Mais il a pris sur lui pour l'aider. Cela dit, il peut comprendre Minho. Newt s'est sacrifié pour le sauver. Et il a dissimulé à tous le plus longtemps possible son état de santé. Thomas sait qu'il aura un jour une conversation sur le sujet avec Newt. Il attend juste le bon moment. Minho a cédé à son inquiétude et à son impatience.

Avec un soupir, Newt dépose l'assiette sur la table de nuit. Il n'a plus faim. Il voudrait juste s'enterrer sous sa couverture et être seul. Mais il ne demande pas aux autres de partir. En fait, une autre part de lui n'a aucune envie d'être seul avec ses pensées. Et s'il se laisse aller totalement, il va se blottir contre Thomas. Il sait que l'ancien Coureur ne lui refusera pas du réconfort physique. Et là, il en aurait bien besoin. Les mains toujours un peu tremblantes, il attrape ses médicaments pour les avaler docilement. Contrairement à ce que Minho pense, il a un certain instinct de survie. Il n'est juste pas aussi présent que celui de Thomas, Gally ou Minho. Et Newt n'a pas peur de mourir. C'est un fait qu'il a accepté il y a longtemps. Il ne devrait d'ailleurs pas être ici avec eux… Mais Thomas lui a sauvé la vie. Il ignore comment d'ailleurs. Et lentement il vide son verre d'eau, le regard baissé vers le sol qui semble si intéressant. Près de lui, Thomas bouge lentement, étendant ses jambes et s'appuyant contre un piquet en bois de la tente. Newt lui lance un regard timide. Personne ne parle. Tous sont murés dans leurs pensées et le silence ressemble à une chape de plomb au-dessus de leur tête. C'est étouffant.

Finalement, Newt cède à son instinct. Et lentement, il s'allonge sur le lit. Il dépose sa tête sur les jambes de Thomas. Il se dit que si le geste dérange le plus jeune, s'il n'a pas envie de contact, il le repoussera de lui-même. Le blond ferme les yeux. Il est conscient de la présence des autres qui peuvent les observer dans une position plus intime qu'habituellement. Comme sur la plage le soir de la commémoration. Rapidement, les doigts de Thomas viennent se perdre dans une caresse apaisante et douce dans les cheveux de Newt. Il retient un soupir de bien-être. Il a envie de ronronner comme le chat qui erre près du camp et qui apprécie quand les plus jeunes le câlinent. Thomas lui a dit une fois qu'il avait des mimiques et des comportements de chat. C'était presque un compliment. Enfin, Newt l'imagine comme cela. Il s'installe un peu plus confortablement et, les yeux fermés, il se laisse bercer par le geste amoureux de Thomas. Peu à peu, il sombre à nouveau dans l'inconscient.

Et Thomas bouge légèrement ramenant la couverture sur le corps de Newt. À la respiration calme et profonde du blond, il a compris qu'il s'est endormi. L'ancien Coureur reprend lentement ses caresses sur les mèches blondes, laissant parfois ses doigts frôler doucement la nuque offerte ou le front de son compagnon. Il recommence les mêmes gestes inlassablement. Et s'il doit rester immobile des heures pour servir de coussin à Newt, il le fera. Un léger sourire vient orner ses lèvres. Le blond va mieux. Et Thomas respire à nouveau correctement. C'est le même sentiment que lors du coma de Newt, mais en moins intense. Et le brun comprend à quel point il est devenu dépendant du Second. C'est presque viscéral. Perdre Newt est juste inconcevable, comme si Thomas avait besoin de lui pour avancer. Pour autant, même si le blond est devenu le centre de son monde, si leur relation a radicalement changé, si beaucoup de leurs gestes affectifs sont nouveaux et si tout ça est inconnu pour Thomas… il ne s'interroge pas. Il se contente de vivre avec bonheur leur relation et leur découverte affective. Parce que c'est sa définition du bonheur maintenant : partager ça avec Newt, avoir les Blocards avec lui et être en sécurité loin du WICKED.

Quand Thomas relève les yeux, il croise le regard noir de Minho. L'ancien maton des Coureurs les observe avec attention, l'expression neutre et vaguement triste. En général, ils n'ont pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Thomas et Minho sont très vite devenus amis et complices, dès leur nuit dans le labyrinthe. C'est aussi la première fois où le brun a parlé réellement avec l'asiatique. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'ont jamais vraiment été en désaccord. Et Thomas n'a jamais vu Minho en froid avec Newt. En fait, ils sont les meilleurs amis du monde. L'ancien Maton de Coureur protège le Second, veille sur lui à sa manière. Et ils s'encouragent. C'est étonnant d'avoir vu Minho agressif avec le blond. Mais Thomas comprend aussi. Ils ont vu Newt devenir un Fondu, se sacrifier pour sauver Minho. Et même si Newt a reçu le remède créé par Teresa, il est resté inconscient plusieurs jours. Alors Thomas comprend que Minho ait craqué, qu'il se soit énervé. Mais il n'apprécie pas la manière dont l'asiatique a balancé ses reproches à Newt. Probablement parce que Thomas est surprotecteur avec son compagnon depuis leur arrivée. Newt va mal. Il est toujours malade. Il mérite qu'on le cajole plus qu'on l'agresse, même avec des vérités. Thomas regarde à nouveau le visage endormi du Second et il reprend lentement ses caresses. Il a conscience que Fry et Gally parlent à voix base et que Minho les observe toujours.

« C'est même pas étrange. », remarque Fry en observant Thomas et Newt. L'ancien Coureur relève le regard vers l'ancien Cuisinier. Et il fronce légèrement des sourcils. « Vous deux. », précise Frypan, amusé par la grimace de Thomas.

Thomas ne trouve rien à répondre. Et apparemment, les deux autres non plus Que pourrait répondre l'ancien Coureur ? Il n'en sait rien. Parce que pour lui c'est naturel d'agir ainsi avec Newt. Il ne s'est posé aucune question sur ses sentiments. Il suit son instinct comme toujours. Et comme aucun des Blocards n'a fait de remarque sur leur relation… Pour être honnête, ce que tous les autres ici peuvent penser de sa relation avec Newt, il s'en fout. Et savoir que ses amis les plus proches acceptent leur nouveau lien lui suffit. Et cela le conforte dans ses sentiments. Peut-être qu'il pourra se montrer plus démonstratif aussi face aux autres, pour peu que le blond l'accepte. Cela dit, Thomas ne sait pas vraiment quel mot pourrait décrire ses sentiments. Mais cela n'a aucune importance. Pas quand Newt ressent probablement le même, et pas quand les Blocards trouvent cela aussi naturel que lui. Et pour la première fois depuis quelques jours, Thomas se sent chanceux et heureux. Il a l'impression d'être définitivement à sa place, ici avec ses amis. Et tout ce qu'il peut espérer c'est que Minho et Newt discuteront. Parce que le blond vivrait mal une dispute avec son meilleur ami. Et peut-être aussi parce qu'ils savent tous que la vie peut être courte.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 8

Promis il y a une scène de prévue entre Minho et Newt.

Si je sais, je posterais le chapitre suivant (que je dois seulement écrire) avant de repartir vendredi.

Merci d'avoir lu 3


	9. Chapter 9

**Correctrice :** Clina

 **Note :** POV plutôt Newt, recentré va-t-on dire sur le newtmas. Chapitre … Comment dire ça, un peu un ascenseur émotionnel ? J'espère que vous apprécierez le tout.

 **Réponse au review :**

 _Someone :_ Merci pour ton commentaire et les compliments que tu me fais. Je suis heureuse que l'histoire te plaise autant. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me dit retrouver les personnages des romans dans cette fic, pourtant il y a plus de deux ans voire trois que je les ai lus. Je pensais plus me baser sur les films. Enfin, tant mieux si je mélange bien les deux. Pour ce qui est de l'orthographe, je fais de mon mieux pour présenter un texte sans trop de fautes et Clina corrige ce qui m'échappe. À vrai dire, même quand je relis ma fic, si je vois une faute qui nous a échappée, j'édite le document… Bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !

Bonne lecture. Désolée pour le délai, je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ce chapitre avant de partir au ski !

* * *

Newt observe le ciel bleu parcouru de quelques nuages blancs. Depuis sa tente, il ne peut pas voir l'océan mais il entend le bruit des vagues. Il cligne des yeux sous la luminosité. Il n'a pas quitté sa tente depuis une semaine. C'est le temps qu'il lui a fallu pour guérir. Il n'a plus de fièvre depuis quelques jours déjà mais Thomas ne lui a pas laissé le choix. Il a dû se reposer un maximum. Maintenant, il va bien. Et il mange normalement sous la surveillance de l'ancien Coureur. Newt a parfois le sentiment d'être un enfant qui doit être surveillé. Parfois il a envie de dire à Thomas de le lâcher un peu. Mais quand il croise le regard attentif, tendre et inquiet de ce dernier, il ne peut que le trouver adorable et attachant. Il sait qu'il est responsable de l'inquiétude de son compagnon. Alors, il accepte la présence envahissante de Thomas sans rien dire. Il lui doit bien cela. Et puis, étrangement pour lui qui a toujours tout enfoui en lui, il trouve agréable d'avoir Thomas qui prend soin de lui. Il se sent important pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Newt bouge un peu. Il a envie d'une bonne douche. Cela fait une semaine qu'il n'en a pas pris. Et, se rappeler que c'est Thomas qui s'est chargé de sa toilette durant les premiers jours de sa maladie, le fait un peu rougir. Parce que l'ancien Coureur ne s'est pas contenté de changer régulièrement les vêtements humides de transpiration. Il s'est aussi appliqué à laver la peau laiteuse pour la rafraîchir. Et sincèrement, Newt n'a pas osé demander si Thomas l'a complètement déshabillé pour cela. Il y a des choses qu'il préfère ignorer pour le moment. Mais la douche est un petit plaisir personnel qui lui manque. C'est rafraîchissant et ça détend les muscles. Il aime la caresse de l'eau sur sa peau, la chaleur ou la fraîcheur du liquide qui provoque toujours en lui un sentiment de bien-être. C'est un moment où il arrive à oublier le reste pour juste ressentir et profiter. Au fond c'est agréable de prendre soin de soi. Un soupir lui échappe doucement. Derrière lui, Thomas trie leurs vêtements ou il cherche après quelque chose en particulier dans les coffres. Le blond n'a posé aucune question quand l'autre a commencé à fouiller dans les caisses. Finalement, Newt se tourne à moitié.

« Je vais aller prendre une bonne douche. J'en ai besoin. », déclare-t-il doucement. Et Thomas relève son regard perçant sur lui avec un sourire taquin qui n'augure rien de bon pour Newt. Ce dernier se demande quelle idée vient de traverser la tête de son ami.

« Super. Je vais y aller aussi… À la douche. », réplique-t-il en se relevant avec divers vêtements en main. Il a choisi les siens et ceux de Newt.

Et pour une raison qu'il ne comprend pas vraiment, Newt sent ses joues s'empourprer à nouveau. Thomas a l'art de le faire rougir avec une facilité déconcertante. Il mordille sa lèvre inférieure tout en évitant de regarder le brun. Newt se demande ce qui le gêne dans la phrase de Thomas. Après tout, il y a plusieurs douches. Ils seront forcément chacun dans une, et il y aura peut-être d'autres personnes. Quoique vu l'heure matinale tardive, tout le monde doit déjà être au travail. Seul Newt profite d'une dernière journée de repos avec Thomas qui refuse de le quitter. Le blond secoue la tête, tentant d'éviter de penser qu'il est lâche en ce moment. Depuis la dispute avec Minho, il évite ce dernier autant que possible. Enfin, il ne le regarde pas et ne lui parle pas quand il vient se poser ici un moment en soirée avec les autres Blocards. Dans ces moments-là, Newt se fait silencieux. Il a conscience que c'est stupide comme comportement. Mais il ne sait pas comment aborder le sujet avec son meilleur ami. Il culpabilise pour cela aussi. Mais mettre des mots sur toutes ses émotions et ses autres idées lui est insurmontable pour le moment. Alors comme pour Thomas, il repousse l'affrontement à plus tard.

« Tu viens ? », demande Thomas en passant près de lui avec ses affaires. « Je t'ai pris des vêtements. Cela dit tu vas finir par ne plus en avoir si on ne lave pas les autres… » Dans la voix de l'ancien Coureur, il y a une trace de taquinerie qui arrache un sourire à Newt.

Et le blond suit son compagnon jusqu'au bâtiment des douches. C'est le seul bâtiment réellement construit en dur. Il est composé d'une vaste pièce qui rappelle vaguement la salle de bain du Bloc où l'on trouve une dizaine de douches. Vince pense pouvoir transformer les tentes en vraies maisons dans le futur. C'est une conversation que Newt se rappelle avoir écouté distraitement. Mais pour le moment, seuls la salle de bain commune et le coin cuisine sont construits en briques et autres matériaux solides. Le reste se sera pour plus tard. Tout en avançant vers le bâtiment, Newt observe leur petit village de toile. Il n'y a personne ou presque qui erre ici en ce moment. Tout le monde doit être occupé à travailler quelque part pour la communauté ou à s'amuser. Il perçoit le rire de quelques-uns du côté de la plage. Et l'envie d'aller s'asseoir sur le sable chaud pour observer le ballet incessant des vagues venant mourir sur la plage le traverse. Il aime ce genre d'activité paisible et relaxante. Newt adore l'eau. C'est un fait. Il envisage donc d'aller se poser un peu sur le sable après sa douche. Là, il éprouve surtout le besoin de se laver correctement, principalement les cheveux en fait. C'est la seule partie de son corps que Thomas n'a pas pu réellement laver durant sa maladie.

Thomas entre en premier dans le bâtiment et Newt le suit en silence. Et il constate rapidement qu'ils sont seuls. Mais cela ne le dérange pas. En fait, l'idée d'être nu face à Thomas ne devrait pas trop le gêner. Ce ne serait pas la première fois depuis que l'ancien Coureur a débarqué au Bloc. Ils n'ont pas eu une vie permettant l'intimité et la solitude avant d'arriver ici. Et même si Newt a toujours essayé de cacher aux yeux des autres sa cicatrice, il ne peut pas dire qu'ils ne se sont jamais retrouvés très dévêtus pour un récurage rapide de leur corps tous ensemble. Mais cette foi-ci c'est différent. Et le blond se demande pourquoi. Qu'est-ce qui a changé ? Certes leur relation est devenue autre chose depuis qu'ils sont au refuge. Le blond ne peut pas nier qu'ils ne sont plus vraiment amis, mais quelque chose de plus en fait. Et ce sentiment semble grandir en lui tout en changeant des choses qui autrefois étaient évidentes. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Newt se trouve légèrement embarrassé, les joues en feu, dans une situation pourtant habituelle entre eux.

Finalement, le Second secoue la tête. Il récupère sur le banc ses vêtements que Thomas vient de déposer. Rapidement, en tournant le dos à Thomas, il se débarrasse de ses habits et il file dans la première cabine de douche. Newt soupire une fois la porte battante fermée et il actionne le robinet d'eau. Elle est d'abord trop froide, donc il doit patienter avant de se glisser sous le jet tiède avec un soupir de bien-être. Et il ferme les yeux, relevant la tête vers le pommeau de douche, savourant la caresse sensuelle de l'eau. Un léger sourire vient naître sur ses lèvres. Il se sent bien comme cela. Et vu que personne n'attend pour prendre sa douche, il compte en profiter un peu. Il en oublie légèrement la présence de Thomas. Enfin, il suppose que ce dernier s'est dévêtu et est aussi sous la douche. Newt tend l'oreille, cherchant à percevoir les bruits que Thomas peut faire en se douchant. Quelque part, sa présence est rassurante. Ou peut-être que Newt a trop l'habitude qu'ils soient ensemble au point que l'ancien Coureur lui est devenu vital. Il ne saurait pas se passer de sa présence, même s'il l'a nié pendant des jours après son réveil. Il a toujours eu conscience que Thomas n'était pas loin. Il ne l'est jamais. Et Newt a pris depuis longtemps l'habitude de chercher du regard son compagnon. Étrangement cela le rassure.

Newt fronce des sourcils quand il constate qu'il n'entend pas fonctionner une autre douche. Il garde pourtant les yeux fermés, se concentrant sur les bruits dans le bâtiment. Mais il a l'impression de ne pas entendre autre chose que sa propre douche. C'est perturbant. Thomas ne devrait pas prendre autant de temps pour se dévêtir. Et il doute que son compagnon soit parti. D'ailleurs même son silence est étrange pour le blond. En général, Thomas parle surtout quand ils sont en tête-à-tête. Et par expérience le blond sait qu'un Thomas silencieux ou complaisant n'annonce jamais rien de bon… Et soudain il sent des doigts se glisser dans ses cheveux en même temps que la porte de sa douche claque doucement en se refermant. Newt sursaute réellement, ouvrant les yeux brusquement sans penser à éloigner son visage du jet d'eau. Son cœur bat un peu plus fort et trop vite. Rapidement, il fait volte-face pour observer Thomas. Ce dernier hausse juste des sourcils avec un sourire amusé face à sa réaction de surprise. Newt, lui, n'a pas envie de sourire. Il plisse du nez, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi Thomas est dans sa douche alors qu'il y en a neuf autres de libre…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », questionne-t-il la voix légèrement tremblante, le rouge lui mordant à nouveau les joues. Pour une raison inconnue, Newt choisit de lui tourner le dos. Il attrape ce qui est du gel douche pour corps et cheveux.

« Je lave tes cheveux. », répond Thomas avec nonchalance en reprenant ses massages sur le cuir chevelu de Newt. Les mèches blondes humides s'enroulent avec aisance autour de ses doigts. « Passe-moi le shampoing. »

« Je peux les laver moi-même. », contre lentement Newt dont le cœur refuse de s'apaiser.

« On a déjà eu cette conversation. », déclare Thomas alors qu'il s'appuie un peu contre le dos de Newt. D'une main, il attrape la bouteille de shampoing que le blond tient, avant de se reculer d'un pas. Newt inspire lentement, avant de pencher la tête un peu en arrière pour observer vaguement Thomas.

« Quelle discussion ? », parce qu'il est certain qu'ils n'ont jamais parlé de douche commune. Thomas verse dans sa main un peu de produit avec un sourire satisfait et victorieux.

« Laisse ta tête comme ça un peu. », ordonne-t-il d'une voix posée. Il semble totalement à l'aise avec la situation du moment. Mais après tout, il a bien dû dévêtir Newt pour le laver durant sa maladie. « Celle où je t'ai dit que tu peux accepter de temps à autre que je prenne soin de toi. Que c'est normal de vouloir cajoler quelqu'un qu'on aime. », explique lentement Thomas.

Et ses mains reviennent se perdre dans les cheveux blonds tout en massant délicatement le crâne du Second. Newt voudrait vraiment repousser Thomas hors de la douche, lui dire qu'il peut se débrouiller seul, qu'il n'est plus malade… Mais Thomas est vraiment doué avec les massages. Alors il envoie balader sa raison pour une fois. Et il ferme les yeux. Il se laisse faire, parce qu'au fond c'est agréable d'avoir les doigts de Thomas dans ses cheveux quelle que soit la situation. Il aime bien quand le brun caresse ses cheveux ou joue avec quand ils sont presque endormis. Et il ne va pas mentir, Thomas est doué pour les massages de toutes sortes. Les doigts s'activent mais restent doux dans ses cheveux, glissant vers son front et sa nuque régulièrement. L'ancien Coureur prend son temps pour nettoyer la chevelure blonde qui est un peu trop longue maintenant. Quand il a fini, Thomas détache le pommeau de douche pour rincer soigneusement les mèches dorées. Il entend Newt soupirer de bien-être. Et il sourit un peu plus. Versant à nouveau du gel douche dans la paume de sa main, il commence à nettoyer le dos de son compagnon le faisant sursauter à nouveau.

« Tommy… » C'est un murmure, presque un gémissement embarrassé qui échappe à Newt. Thomas a les joues un peu rouges lui aussi, mais il poursuit ses gestes. Ses mains glissent le long du dos de Newt massant doucement la peau exposée.

« C'est bon. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je te lave, tu sais… », commente le brun avec un léger sourire coquin et un clin d'œil. Il a pris soin de Newt tant que ce dernier était souffrant. Mais c'est quand même différent de laver le blond inconscient à cause de la fièvre et de le faire dans une douche en étant tous les deux très bien réveillés. Cela dit, Thomas n'arrête pas pour autant ses gestes qui ressemblent vaguement à des caresses.

« Euh… Je peux le faire. », murmure Newt les joues toujours aussi rouges et en déviant du regard. Pour autant, il ne se soustrait pas aux mains expertes de Thomas. « Je veux dire je ne suis plus malade… Tu vois, là je peux m'occuper de moi… Et je… »

« Newt ! Tais-toi et profite. » La voix de Thomas est vaguement autoritaire. Cela suffit pour que le blond abdique. « Puis, tu me rendras la pareille comme cela on sera quitte. »

Et Newt ne répond pas. Mais il se sent rougir encore un peu plus, si c'est possible. Il tente de s'imaginer reproduire les gestes que Thomas a pour lui en ce moment. Étrangement, cela affole son cœur, mais d'une manière agréable. Au fond, Newt est curieux de connaître la texture de la peau de Thomas, de savoir s'il peut avoir le même effet que l'autre a sur lui. Newt mordille doucement sa lèvre inférieure. Et il ferme les yeux. Il accepte de se tourner quand Thomas exerce une pression sur ses épaules pour le mettre face à lui. Les mains de l'ancien Coureur continuent de frotter avec tendresse et lenteur la peau pâle du blond. Et leurs regards s'accrochent. Newt n'arrive pas à lire tout ce qui flotte dans les yeux de Thomas. Mais il ne détourne pas le regard, pas même alors qu'il rougit encore un peu plus. Finalement, le brun lui met dans la main la bouteille de gel douche. Le message est assez clair. Après tout, Thomas lui a dit un peu plus tôt qu'il devrait lui rendre la pareille. Lentement, les mains tremblantes et hésitantes, le blond obéit à l'ordre muet. Il ouvre la bouteille et verse un peu de gel douche dans sa paume avant de venir frotter les épaules de Thomas. Il y a quelque chose de très intime dans la situation actuelle. Quelque chose que Newt ne peut définir avec des mots, mais qui affole de plus en plus son cœur. Et malgré la gêne du moment, malgré ses réactions intenses et surprenantes, il n'arrive pas à détourner les yeux, ni à stopper ses gestes. Il imite en miroir parfait les actions de Thomas, nettoyant avec douceur la peau de son compagnon.

Thomas a la peau étrangement douce, parsemée de grains de beauté et plus bronzée que la sienne. Il est aussi plus musclé. Newt le savait déjà. Il suffit de regarder l'ancien Coureur pour deviner ses abdominaux, ses muscles sous ses vêtements. Newt, lui, est mince, presque de trop même s'il a aussi des muscles dessinés sous la peau. Ils sont juste plus fins, discrets et visibles uniquement quand il est dévêtu. Mais voir et toucher sont deux choses différentes. Le blond peut sentir, sous ses doigts timides, les frissons qui parcourent Thomas et le dessin de ses muscles. Ils ne se quittent pas des yeux, analysant les rougeurs de l'autre et les émotions qui passent dans leurs pupilles. Puis, lentement, inconsciemment, les gestes deviennent autre chose. Newt a conscience qu'ils ne se frottent plus pour nettoyer l'autre. En fait, ce sont plus des caresses timides et tendres, une manière de découvrir l'autre autrement, plus sensuellement. C'est agréable aussi de se découvrir mutuellement de cette manière, de savoir que tel endroit provoque une réaction de plaisir quand on le frôle. Et les mains de Thomas remontent de la taille de Newt jusqu'à ses joues dans une caresse éphémère qui provoque un long frisson dans le dos du blond. Puis le brun comble l'espace entre eux, collant son corps nu contre celui de son compagnon. Et Newt gémit contre les lèvres qui se posent contre les siennes. Thomas glisse ses mains dans le cou de Newt, se serrant un peu plus contre le plus vieux. Leur baiser est chaste et tendre comme toujours, malgré les émotions qui les traversent en ce moment et la situation dans laquelle ils sont.

Et Newt soupire, bouche entrouverte contre les lèvres de Thomas quand ce dernier brise leur baiser. C'est comme une invitation à un plus. Parce que Thomas repose ses lèvres sur les siennes et le baiser s'approfondit. Ils gémissent tous les deux quand leurs langues se frôlent. C'est étrange et en même temps assez agréable comme baiser. Même s'il leur faut quelques instants pour s'accorder, pour éviter les dents qui s'entrechoquent. Et Newt n'a aucune envie de mettre fin à l'intrusion de la langue de Thomas dans sa bouche. Lentement, avec la même timidité qui accompagne chacun de leur moment intime, ils se découvrent autrement, goûtant à l'autre avec douceur. Leurs langues dansent ensemble un moment, cherchant à s'apprivoiser maladroitement. Puis le baiser prend fin. Et Thomas pose son front contre celui de Newt, les yeux fermés. Ils sont toujours étroitement enlacés, leurs peaux en contact directe. Et leurs souffles se mélangent à chaque inspiration. Newt constate vaguement qu'ils respirent de manière synchronisée. D'une main, Thomas coupe l'eau qui ruisselle toujours sur leurs corps. Et avec lenteur, comme s'il n'avait pas envie de s'éloigner, il recule d'un pas.

« On devrait… hum… sortir de la douche. », déclare le brun avec une voix plus grave qu'habituellement.

Et Newt se contente d'acquiescer. Il n'a aucune confiance en sa propre voix pour le moment. Alors avec quelques secondes de décalage, il imite Thomas. Et il sort de la douche, évitant de regarder le corps de son compagnon. Il ne se sent pas vraiment gêné. En fait, il a aimé le baiser même si c'est nouveau et inconnu. Et même si cela affole son cœur et sa respiration, que son ventre se tord étrangement et qu'une envie de plus qu'il ne comprend pas l'habite lors de ce genre d'échanges… Il espère secrètement pouvoir encore embrasser Thomas comme ça. Surtout que cela a le même effet sur l'ancien Coureur que sur lui. Newt frôle distraitement ses lèvres du bout des doigts. C'est étonnant l'effet qu'un baiser peut avoir… Et il sursaute quand il sent un essuie sur ses épaules et qu'il comprend que Thomas lui frotte doucement le dos. Lentement, avec un léger soupir de bien-être, le blond tourne la tête pour observer son compagnon.

« Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes trop longtemps comme cela. Et tu seras de nouveau malade. » Il y a beaucoup de tendresse dans la voix de Thomas mais aussi un peu d'inquiétude. Alors Newt se contente de hocher la tête avant d'attraper un autre essuie pour sécher sa peau.

Ils s'essuient et s'habillent en silence. Le blond évite de regarder son compagnon. Parce que Thomas est une source de distraction certaine que Newt peut contempler de longues minutes sans rien faire d'autre. Il se demande parfois si l'ancien Coureur a remarqué cette nouvelle manie qu'il a. Thomas n'en a jamais parlé. Il a juste un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres quand il surprend Newt en plein délit d'observation de sa personne. Mais il ne fait jamais aucun commentaire. Tout comme Newt n'en fait pas quand Thomas a des gestes possessifs ou câlins face aux autres. Il se contente de rougir légèrement. Un simple regard à Thomas lui apprend que ce dernier est habillé et qu'il l'attend. Newt se décide donc à être un peu plus rapide pour enfiler ses vêtements propres. Et c'est toujours silencieux qu'ils quittent le bâtiment des douches. Le camp est calme et presque vide. Thomas s'arrête et s'étire un peu en observant les alentours. Newt, lui, a un regard pour la plage. Il ne doit pas travailler aujourd'hui. Alors il aimerait profiter de sa journée. Et il reste attiré par l'océan pour une raison totalement inconnue. Mais c'est un lieu qui l'apaise, l'aide à réfléchir.

« Tu veux faire quoi ? », demande Thomas en lançant un regard curieux à Newt. Il est clair qu'il ne le quittera pas de la journée. De toute manière, depuis qu'ils sont ici, il est relativement compliqué d'éloigner le brun du blond. Et d'une manière plus générale, les Blocards restent entre eux un maximum de temps. C'est rassurant d'avoir les autres, là, tout près. Surtout après tout ce qu'ils ont vécu et tous ceux qu'ils ont perdus…

« Je pensais aller sur la plage pour profiter du soleil. », répond doucement Newt. Et Thomas se contente de hocher de la tête.

Sans un mot de plus, Newt se détourne et il se dirige lentement vers la plage. Il marche de manière peu assurée après une semaine passée à être allongé à ne rien faire. Il a l'impression d'avoir les jambes un peu faibles et de boiter plus qu'habituellement. Et il n'a pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir que Thomas le suit. Lentement, le blond marche pieds nus sur le sable chaud. Un léger sourire vient fleurir sur ses lèvres. Le bruit des vagues venant mourir sur la plage est apaisant. Il lance un regard à l'étendue bleue qui s'étend au loin, se mariant avec le ciel à l'horizon. La seule chose qui coupe la vue est le bateau qui a amené les Immunes ici. Newt s'éloigne un peu du campement, évitant du regard la pierre commémorative. Il avance de longues minutes avant de trouver un endroit calme, pas trop loin d'un tas de rochers procurant un peu d'ombre. Il peut encore observer le camp d'ici. Finalement, il se laisse tomber sur le sable. Les jambes légèrement repliées contre lui. Il laisse ses doigts s'enfoncer dans le sable et jouer un moment avec. Il est bien ici, calme et serein. Et il n'est pas étonné quand Thomas s'installe dans une position devenue normale entre eux. L'ancien Coureur s'assied derrière lui, l'emprisonnant entre ses jambes, le torse contre son dos. Par réflexe, Newt se laisse glisser un peu contre le corps de Thomas, s'installant confortablement, alors que leurs mains se trouvent et que leurs doigts s'enlacent. Il sent son compagnon déposer tendrement un léger baiser sur son cou. Un soupir de bien-être échappe au Second qui ferme les yeux et appuie un peu plus l'arrière de sa tête contre l'épaule de Tomas.

« Tu devrais parler avec Minho. », murmure lentement Thomas qui a conscience que le sujet est délicat à aborder. « Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à vous éviter. »

« Tommy… Pas maintenant. », réplique Newt avec un soupir. Pourtant, il sait que son compagnon a raison. Il ne peut pas tout le temps faire l'autruche. Et Minho n'est pas Thomas. Il ne partage pas avec le blond la même relation. Il n'a pas le même caractère que le brun. Il sera moins patient que Thomas. Et ça, Newt le sait.

« Newt… Tu ne peux pas toujours éviter les discussions sérieuses et importantes. », contre lentement Thomas. Et le blond se tend comme la corde d'un arc. Il se détache de Thomas, désireux de mettre de la distance entre eux puisque ce dernier veut discuter sérieusement… Mais Thomas est plus rapide, sa main libre vient se poser sur le ventre plat de Newt, et il appuie assez fortement pour être certain que le blond ne reculera pas. « Je t'aime. », murmure-t-il au creux de l'oreille de Newt avant d'embrasser amoureusement sa gorge offerte. « Mais quand tu veux, tu as un caractère de cochon et tu es fichtrement têtu et borné… »

« Ah parce que tu crois que toi, tu as un caractère facile à vivre ? Je te signale que tu es têtu comme un âne et super possessif … », réplique Newt avec une pointe de taquinerie dans la voix.

« Je sais. C'est ce qui fait mon charme et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes. », réplique Thomas sur le même ton, bien sûr de lui. Newt lève les yeux au ciel avec un soupir. Et il observe en silence les nuages blanchâtres qui traversent lentement le bleu du ciel. Il profite de la chaleur du corps de l'ancien Coureur contre le sien, de la fraîcheur de la brise légère qui souffle et du chant de l'océan. « Newt… », murmure lentement Thomas. « Sérieusement, tu dois lui parler. Il s'inquiète pour toi. Et quelque part… Il n'a pas tort. On sait tous ce que tu as fait dans le labyrinthe, ce par quoi tu es passé avec la Braise. On le comprend… »

« Non, Thomas. Vous ne comprenez pas. », Newt a la voix neutre quand il interrompt son compagnon. Finalement, il arrive à se libérer de l'étreinte de Thomas pour se mettre à genoux face à lui. « Vous êtes Immunes ! Moi pas. Je ne suis pas comme vous. Je ne le serai jamais ! »

« Newt… Ce n'est pas… » Thomas tente vainement de reprendre le contrôle de la conversation. Il peut sentir la colère et la tristesse qui émanent du blond. Il aimerait sincèrement comprendre tout ce que son compagnon ressent et a dû traverser.

« Ce n'est pas quoi ? Tu n'as passé qu'une semaine au Bloc. J'y suis resté plus de trois ans. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que j'ai vécu ou ressenti. Je ne cherche même pas à ce que vous compreniez mon geste ! Je n'ai rien demandé à personne. Je ne suis que le patient zéro, le rat de laboratoire qui sert à comparer les résultats entre les Immunes et les non Immunes. Autrement dit, j'ai toujours été sacrifiable », poursuit Newt avec un froncement de sourcils. Il a la voix qui tremble. Il n'a jamais vraiment verbalisé son ressenti avant cet instant.

« Newt… » Thomas essaie à nouveau de couper la parole au blond avec douceur. Il n'aime pas la manière dont Newt parle de lui.

« J'avais la Braise, Thomas ! Même avec le sérum, je n'aurais fait que gagner du temps ! J'avais accepté de mourir parce que c'était inévitable. Je n'ai rien demandé, rien dit parce que cela ne changeait rien à ma situation… Qu'est-ce que Fry et toi auriez pu faire ? C'était ce que le WICKED avait prévu depuis le début comme fin pour moi… Et seuls les Immunes devraient être ici. Vous voyez les choses de votre point de vue d'Immunes. Vous me reprochez d'avoir voulu vous protéger de la maladie et de moi. Mais je n'ai pas demandé à être sauvé !… »

« Stop. Arrête. » Thomas a la voix cassante quand il interrompt Newt. Il n'a jamais vu le blond aussi détruit qu'en cet instant, les yeux remplis de larmes qui ne coulent pas. La douleur est lisible sur ses traits.

« Je n'ai pas ma place ici… », poursuit Newt. « Tu le sais. Vous le savez tous. » Parce qu'il n'est pas Immune, parce qu'il a déjà essayé d'en finir. Parce que si Thomas n'était pas aussi borné à vouloir sauver tout le monde, Newt serait mort comme tous les autres. Et il ne serait plus rongé par la culpabilité. Celle d'être en vie. Celle d'avoir blessé ses amis.

« Newt. C'est bon. Stop. » Thomas a la voix plus autoritaire qu'avant. Il pose les mains sur les joues du blond avec énormément de douceur. « J'ai compris l'idée. Juste, tais-toi. » ajoute-t-il alors qu'il bouge pour venir plus près de l'autre Blocard. Il n'aime pas la manière dont Newt parle de lui, comme s'il ne représentait rien comparé aux autres. Thomas ne considère pas les Immunes comme supérieurs aux autres. Newt a sa place ici, pour lui, comme n'importe qui. Et peut-être même plus après ce que le WICKED lui a fait endurer pendant toutes ces années. Et il voit le regard de Newt changer, ses yeux s'agrandir quand il réalise qu'il a balancé sans réfléchir ce qu'il gardait jusque-là au fond de lui.

« Je… Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas… » Le blond cherche une échappatoire au regard triste et aimant du brun. Il s'en veut d'avoir laissé tomber ses barrières, d'avoir déballé des choses qu'il ne partage pas en général. Il déteste l'idée de se montrer faible face aux autres.

« C'est rien. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. », murmure Thomas. Et ses pouces caressent doucement les joues de Newt alors qu'il vient poser son front contre celui du Second. « Je n'aime pas que tu penses comme cela. Je déteste que tu te sentes aussi peu important. Mais je suppose que tu avais besoin de le dire. Alors ça va. », ajoute l'ancien Coureur à voix basse. « Je ne vais pas dire que je comprends. Je n'en sais rien en fait. Tout ce que je sais c'est que tu as ta place ici. Tu mérites plus que n'importe qui d'y être, d'être sauvé… Et pour moi, tu es important. Sans toi, je n'arriverais à rien. Sans toi, je ne serais pas sorti du labyrinthe. Sans toi, j'aurais abdiqué durant la traversée de la Terre Brûlée. Sans toi, j'aurais foncé comme un con pour sauver Minho, seul, sans plan ni réflexion. Sans toi, j'aurais démoli Gally et je me serais fait descendre par ses nouveaux potes. Sans toi, j'aurais perdu espoir et abandonné… Alors tu es important. Pour moi. Pour Minho, Gally et Fry aussi. Tu n'arrives peut-être pas à le concevoir maintenant… Mais je t'aiderai. Je te promets que je serai toujours là, que je veillerai sur toi. Et si toi tu n'arrives pas à voir de manière positive les choses, alors je serai positif pour deux… Parce que si je t'ai avec moi, je peux tout faire. »

« Tommy… » murmure Newt doucement, incapable de trouver des mots pour répondre.

Et Thomas se contente de sourire. Puis il embrasse chastement les lèvres de Newt. Ses mains trouvent leur place sur les hanches fines du Second pour l'attirer plus près de son corps. Il a ce besoin viscéral de sentir le corps de Newt pressé contre le sien, de sentir sa chaleur et son cœur battre. Et il emprisonne étroitement son compagnon pour être sûr qu'il ne reculera pas. Le baiser reste doux et tendre comparé à celui plus passionné qu'ils ont échangé dans la douche. Thomas a ce besoin constant de toucher Newt, de l'embrasser pour lui dire qu'il est là, qu'il l'aime. Et il sait que le blond apprécie ses marques d'affection, même s'il ne le dit pas. Leurs lèvres bougent doucement en symbiose. Quand Newt met fin au baiser, Thomas frotte son nez contre le sien. Puis il dépose des bises légères sur les joues, le menton, les tempes de Newt. Il embrasse tout ce qu'il peut atteindre sans briser leur étreinte. Lentement, il sent les bras du blond s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Le corps de Newt tremble contre le sien. Et Thomas peut parier que pour une fois, il n'y est pour rien. Alors il resserre sa prise sur le Second. Il frotte délicatement le bout de son nez contre la nuque offerte. Newt a fermé les yeux. Et il a posé son front sur l'épaule de Thomas. Là, dans les bras de l'autre, il se sent étrangement en sécurité. Et il n'a aucune envie de bouger.

« Tu dis toujours ça. Que sans moi tu n'y arriverais pas. », murmure Newt la tête toujours cachée dans le creux de la nuque de Thomas. Son souffle chaud frôle la peau nue de son compagnon faisant frissonner ce dernier. « Mais moi, si je ne t'avais pas, je ne survivrais pas non plus. » finit-il par avouer doucement. « Je t'aime beaucoup, énormément… Je ne sais même pas si il y a des mots pour décrire ce que je ressens pour toi depuis un moment… Je sais juste que tu es important, le centre de mon monde… Tu as aussi un énorme effet sur mes réactions physiques. Et même si je ne comprends pas, si c'est un peu effrayant, c'est agréable… Mais ça fait peur de dépendre autant de quelqu'un comme ça… Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant. »

« Je sais. Je ressens ça aussi. », murmure Thomas doucement en appuyant sa joue contre la chevelure blonde. « Je ne suis pas un expert, mais je crois que c'est ce qu'on appelle être amoureux. »

« Je suis désolé d'avoir encore des idées noires. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir dit que j'allais mal, que j'étais malade. Mais je me sentais juste fatigué et je pensais que c'était à cause des cauchemars. », ajoute lentement Newt en bougeant légèrement pour croiser le regard de Thomas. « Je ne pensais pas mettre ma vie en danger ou autre… J'ai juste pensé avoir un simple rhume. » Et il est sincère. Pour lui, il était juste fatigué. Il n'a pas intentionnellement cherché à nuire à sa santé. Lentement le blond vient voler un baiser au plus jeune. Et Thomas sourit contre ses lèvres, savourant comme à chaque fois la prise d'initiative de Newt.

« C'est à Minho que tu dois dire ça. », susurre-t-il contre les lèvres tentatrices de Newt.

« Je sais. », commente lentement le Second. « Mais je ne sais pas comment lui parler. Je ne sais pas… »

« Tu as peur qu'il s'énerve à nouveau et de ne pas encaisser ce qu'il risque de dire ? », questionne avec douceur Thomas. Newt est sur la brèche depuis son réveil ici. Il l'a bien compris. Et voir Newt acquiescer de la tête lui suffit. « Je peux être là si tu veux. Même si je crois que Minho peut comprendre. Mieux que n'importe qui. Vous êtes amis depuis le début… » Et puis Gally a déjà sermonné Minho sur sa manière d'aborder le sujet avec Newt. Le blond a un léger sourire timide avant de revenir enlacer étroitement Thomas. Il se sent plus fort avec l'ancien Coureur près de lui, même s'il sait que Minho ne lui fera jamais de mal. Et Thomas a raison. Il doit parler à l'ancien Maton des Coureurs.

* * *

Et voilà, fin du chapitre !

Bon, du coup dans le prochain, discussion entre Minho et Newt…

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Merci d'avoir lu.


	10. Chapter 10

**Correctrice :** Clina

 **Note :** Je vis toujours ! Désolée du délai, la fin d'année scolaire a été compliquée à gérer niveau travail pour moi. J'ai perdu un chapitre complet d'une fic, ça m'a aussi un peu démotivée. Mais voilà enfin le fameux chapitre de réconciliation ! Du coup c'est un Minho, Newt et Thomas. En espérant que vous apprécierez. Merci de votre patience et des review. J'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde.

J'ai volontairement gardé la version du film. Dans une des scènes coupées, Newt raconte à Thomas sa tentative de suicide (c'est la fameuse scène qui suit sa crise de colère, quand il avoue avoir la braise.) Et Newt dit que c'est Minho qui l'a trouvé. Pour ceux ayant lu les romans, de mémoire quand Newt le raconte il parle d'Alby qui l'a trouvé. Vu que mon histoire est plus la suite du film que du roman j'ai opté pour la version film.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Il n'a toujours pas parlé à Minho. Malgré sa promesse faite quelques jours plus tôt à Thomas sur la plage, Newt n'a pas encore trouvé le courage d'avoir cette conversation avec l'ancien Maton des Coureurs. Et ce n'est pas faute de s'être creusé les méninges pour trouver comment aborder le sujet avec son meilleur ami. Le blond peut se vanter d'avoir une bonne vingtaine, voire trentaine, de discours tout faits dans sa tête. Et aucun ne semble correct. Et aucun de ces scénarios ne se finit bien. Il les a même testés à voix haute pour certains. D'ailleurs Thomas a plus d'une fois froncé des sourcils en l'écoutant penser à voix haute. L'ancien Coureur les trouve tous très bien ces discours. Ce qu'il manque à Newt ce ne sont pas les mots en fait. C'est plus de trouver comment oser affronter Minho. Thomas le sait. Et là, il ne peut pas aider le blond. Enfin il pourrait user de la force pour traîner Newt face à l'Asiatique. Mais il sait que cela n'aidera en rien le Second. Il comprend qu'il faut que cela vienne de Newt. Ou, à défaut de Minho, parce qu'il y a peu de chance que ce dernier soit d'une patience éternelle.

Newt soupire. Il fait chaud aujourd'hui. Et travailler au jardin en plein soleil le fait suer. Il passe à nouveau la main dans ses cheveux pour tenter de les discipliner. Brièvement, il lance un coup d'œil à gauche pour s'assurer que Thomas est toujours bien là. C'est rassurant d'avoir le plus jeune non loin de lui. Newt s'est habitué à cette proximité presque constante, à cette nouvelle relation qui se tisse entre eux lentement. Et il n'a aucune envie de lutter contre. C'est agréable. Perturbant aussi, quand Thomas affole tous ses sens et que Newt subit d'étranges réactions physiques qu'il ne comprend pas. Mais en même temps, il se contente de vivre l'instant présent, de savourer la paix retrouvée. Il est heureux ici, même si ses démons traînent toujours dans son esprit. Et Thomas est une part importante de cette félicité qu'il a su gagner. Thomas tourne la tête. Il offre un sourire et un clin d'œil à Newt qui l'observe. Le blond se contente de soupirer doucement en réponse. C'est une bonne journée, calme et sereine. Travailler la terre l'a toujours apaisé. C'était déjà le cas à l'époque du Bloc.

« Bon tu comptes me tirer la tête encore longtemps ? ». La voix de Minho le fait sursauter. Et il voit Thomas froncer des sourcils. Mais ce dernier n'intervient pas.

Newt déglutit avant de tourner la tête et de redresser le menton. À genoux au sol, il se sent petit à côté de Minho et de sa stature d'athlète. Et Newt ne sait pas comment répondre à cela. Il a conscience qu'il doit dire quelque chose, mais tous ses discours lui échappent d'un seul coup. Il n'a plus aucun mot sur le bout de la langue. Il a la bouche sèche d'un coup. Pourquoi est-il aussi nerveux de parler avec son meilleur ami ? Après tout ce dernier lui a sauvé la vie. C'est Minho qui l'a trouvé dans le labyrinthe après sa chute volontaire du mur. C'est lui qui l'a ramené et soigné. Il sait quelles ténèbres habitent Newt. Mais Newt sait que ce qui le bloque c'est la culpabilité et la honte. Il sait qu'il s'en veut d'avoir déçu son meilleur ami. Alors, il détourne les yeux, coupable. Il a l'impression d'enchaîner les erreurs depuis leur sortie du labyrinthe, avec Thomas et maintenant Minho. Pour autant, il fut plus facile de se réconcilier avec Thomas. Enfin, ce dernier est surtout plus têtu et envahissant que Minho, qui a pris l'habitude de parfois lui laisser l'espace dont il a besoin.

« Ce que t'es têtu. », déclare subitement Minho avant de s'installer à même le sol près de Newt et d'observer la plante que le blond replante. « C'est quoi au fait ? » Parce que l'Asiatique sait que parfois il faut faire un détour immense dans la conversation pour que Newt s'ouvre et parle de ce qui le ronge.

« De la menthe », répond Newt avant de continuer ce qu'il faisait. Thomas les observe un moment. Il est assez près pour entendre leur conversation. Mais il reprend aussi son travail.

« Et ça se mange ? », demande Minho avant de prendre un plant pour le renifler. « Pas mal comme odeur. »

« C'est plutôt pour des infusions, à mélanger avec du thé et pour assaisonner certains plats. » Newt répond aux questions, tout en se concentrant sur ce qu'il fait. Il désire oublier son anxiété du moment, et que ses mains arrêtent de trembler. « Sinon c'est bon contre les problèmes digestifs, surtout la nausée. »

« Ah toi et tes plantes médicinales ! Tu sais qu'on a des médicaments ? », questionne Minho amusé. Il ne se récolte qu'un regard blasé de Newt. « D'accord, un jour on aura plus de médicaments. Donc j'en déduis que d'ici là tu nous auras créé un vrai jardin de plantes médicinales ! » Ce qu'il peut être optimiste de nature…

« Je ne connais pas toutes les plantes médicinales. », se contente de répliquer Newt avec un haussement d'épaules. Après tout, hormis celles qu'il avait au Bloc, il ne peut pas dire avoir d'énormes connaissances en herboristerie.

« Tu en connais déjà pas mal… Je me rappelle qu'au Bloc, il y avait un coin du jardin pour ça. » Minho poursuit sa conversation banale et commune de sa voix toujours enjouée. « Puis, tu peux apprendre non ? »

Newt arrête un moment de travailler pour inspirer doucement et lentement. Il lance un regard en biais à Minho, évitant le contact visuel avec ce dernier. Et il se contente de hocher de la tête. Oui, il peut apprendre. Il l'a fait au Bloc pour le bien de tous. Alors pourquoi pas ici ? Puis c'est quelque chose qu'il aime faire gérer un jardin et découvrir les vertus curatives des plantes. Newt a une réelle passion pour les végétaux. Il a découvert cela quand il n'a plus pu être Coureur. Et il a trouvé un apaisement et un réconfort dans le travail de la terre. Alors, une fois éveillé ici, quand on a mentionné l'idée de créer un potager, il a été un des premiers volontaires pour y travailler. Les autres Blocards ont plus suivi faute d'avoir autre chose de mieux à faire pour le moment. Bien que Gally commence à réfléchir à consolider les tentes voire construire en dur des maisons. Et Frypan a retrouvé sa chère cuisine. Quant à Thomas, il semble se contenter d'être près de Newt. Pour le moment cela lui suffit, le temps qu'il trouve probablement un job qui le passionne. Par contre, le Second n'a aucune idée de ce que Minho fait de ses journées. Peut-être que lui aussi a besoin de temps pour se trouver une occupation.

Puis Newt capte un échange de regard entre les deux anciens Coureurs. Il les observe discrètement tour à tour. Il sait que Thomas peut réagir impulsivement. En théorie, Minho est plus posé et réfléchi, même si parfois il démarre aussi au quart de tour. Newt ignore s'ils ont discuté pendant sa convalescence, ce qu'ils ont pu dire. Il a bien compris par contre le côté surprotecteur de Thomas envers lui. Il a parfois l'impression que le brun imagine qu'il va se briser si on le touche. C'est envahissant et touchant. Et le blond s'est habitué à cela. Il n'a même plus envie de réclamer son espace personnel à Thomas. Parce que ce dernier l'apaise et qu'il sait aussi se contenter d'être là, sans juger, ni intervenir. Et c'est ce qu'il fait en ce moment avec Minho. Peut-être lui lance-t-il un avertissement muet ? Ce serait bien le genre de Thomas. Et cela ne dérange pas Newt. De toute manière, il n'arrive pas à formuler ses excuses à voix haute. Il a même l'impression que toutes ses idées et formulations se sont envolées quelque part où il ne peut pas les atteindre. Pourtant, il sait qu'il doit aborder le sujet et demander pardon à Minho, lui expliquer comme il l'a fait avec Thomas sur la plage…Alors pourquoi rien ne vient ?

« Je suis désolé. », finit par murmurer Minho. Et Newt se fige. Il mord sa lèvre inférieure avant de tourner la tête vers l'ancien Coureur. « J'ai merdé. Je le sais parce que tu m'évites et que je sens que tu n'arrives pas à me parler. Sinon tu serais déjà venu me voir, peut-être même me tirer par l'oreille… Et je sais que j'ai été injuste avec toi. Alors voilà, je suis désolé. »

Newt ne s'est pas attendu à ça. En fait, il est celui qui aurait dû s'excuser ou au moins s'expliquer. Alors il reste là, immobile comme une statue, un plant de menthe en main à regarder avec surprise Minho. Son esprit ne trouve rien à répondre. Il a l'impression que tout s'est mis en pause chez lui d'un seul coup. Minho l'a pris au dépourvu. Et c'est certainement, quand on le connaît un peu, le meilleur moyen d'amener la conversation sérieuse sur son ressenti. Il faut le distraire en parlant d'autre chose, puis dire quelque chose qui va le surprendre assez pour qu'il ne fuit pas. Et qu'il se décide à répondre, au moins pour contredire l'autre. Ou alors il y a la méthode de Thomas, mais Newt sait qu'il n'accepterait pas cela de tout le monde. Après tout Thomas l'emprisonne étroitement contre lui, avant de lancer le sujet de conversation, et il le câline amoureusement pour être certain que Newt ne va pas se refermer comme une huître. Et définitivement, le blond n'accepterait pas cela de tout le monde. Thomas est spécial pour l'ancien Second. Il l'a toujours été et il le restera.

Et le silence s'étire dans le temps. Newt ne sait toujours pas quoi répondre. Il ne s'attendait pas à des excuses. Il sait qu'il doit s'expliquer avec Minho, le détromper sur les raisons de son geste. Il n'a juste pas fait attention à lui, optant pour un coup de fatigue générale plus qu'une maladie. Mais il comprend aussi ce que le Coureur lui a dit. Il a réalisé la peur que ses amis avaient eue quand il s'est effondré sous la maladie. Parce qu'il peut comprendre pourquoi ils ont pensé à la Braise, à une rechute. Et même si Thomas lui a dit lui avoir donné le remède, rien ne prouve qu'il fonctionne. Tout le monde a le droit de douter. Et Newt le comprend mieux que personne. Tout comme il connaît cette peur constante de voir un des leurs s'effondrer ou mourir. Cette angoisse-là a rongé son être depuis son réveil au Bloc. Et il peine encore aujourd'hui à imaginer qu'ils sont sains et saufs. Alors sûrement que si un des Blocards s'était effondré comme il l'a fait, il aurait paniqué comme eux. Et il n'en veut pas à Minho de ce qu'il lui a dit. Parce que Minho sait mieux que personne que Newt n'accorde pas de prix à sa vie. Et il connaît le blond et une partie de ses démons. Alors peut-être que la réflexion est logique.

« Je crois que la fatigue et l'inquiétude ne me réussissent pas. J'ai un peu de mal à me dire qu'on est en sécurité, qu'on ne risque plus rien. C'est dingue, mais je reste tout le temps en alerte. Tu sais comme s'ils pouvaient débarquer ici et nous enlever à nouveau. Mais je pense qu'on est tous un peu comme cela. On a trop l'habitude de se méfier de tout et de rester sur nos gardes pour relâcher la pression. » Minho reprend la parole tout en empoignant un plant de menthe avec l'intention de le mettre en terre. « Ça n'excuse pas tout, cela dit. Mais c'est une composante de ce que l'on est pour le moment. »

« Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. » Newt finit par sortir de son mutisme à nouveau. « Ce n'est pas parce que je n'en ai rien à foutre de ma propre survie que je n'ai rien dit. C'est juste qu'avec les cauchemars, je dors peu. Alors j'ai juste cru que c'était un contrecoup de la fatigue ou un rhume. » Et il hausse les épaules parce que ce n'est que ça après tout. Newt n'a jamais imaginé que son corps le lâcherait au point d'avoir de la fièvre et de dormir quelques jours.

« Bah on s'inquiète toujours des autres. Toi le premier, cela dit. Tu es toujours angoissé de ce qui peut nous arriver, même si tu le dissimules très bien. Mais je te connais. Je sais voir au-delà de tes sourires. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'y suis allé un peu fort et je n'aurais pas dû. Parce que ce n'était pas correct de te remettre sous le nez certains trucs. Surtout ceux que tu tentes d'oublier et que tu ne mentionnes jamais. », Minho poursuit lentement tentant de mettre en terre sa menthe en imitant les gestes de Newt. « Mais j'étais crevé et inquiet et j'ai cru que cette fois j'allais te perdre… Je ferais quoi moi sans toi pour me tirer les oreilles et me lancer des regards noirs quand je vais trop loin ? »

« Un très mauvais jardinier de toute évidence. » commente Newt en prenant la plante des mains de Minho. « Tu vas la tuer cette pauvre menthe. » Mais en soi, Minho n'a jamais travaillé au jardin, alors il ne peut pas lui en vouloir.

« D'accord. Bah comme tout s'apprend tu pourrais peut-être m'enseigner comment prendre soin du jardin. », réplique Minho assez fier de son idée. Newt se contente de sourire.

« Peut-être. Mais je ne sais pas si tu auras la patience nécessaire. », répond-il alors que Thomas ricane derrière lui à l'idée de voir Minho travailler ici. Mais Newt sait que cela ne déplairait pas à son compagnon. Les deux Coureurs sont très proches et de très bons amis. Et il a aussi mis cela en péril. Newt sent de nouveau la culpabilité lui mordre le cœur.

« Et tu sous-entends quoi là ? », questionne Minho faussement vexé.

« Que ce n'est pas assez physique pour toi. », répond Newt en haussant les épaules avant de mettre correctement la menthe en terre. « Je suis désolé. De ne pas avoir fait attention. Et de la manière dont j'ai dit les choses… Je suppose que … Enfin, je comprends pourquoi tu étais en colère. Je veux dire… Je sais ce que tu as fait… Et pour le reste aussi… Et je n'ai pas réfléchi à ce que je disais… »

« Eh, tu n'es pas toujours obligé d'être celui qui s'excuse ou culpabilise. », déclare Minho en déposant une main sur l'épaule du blond, qu'il sent trembler légèrement. « Tu étais malade, tu avais de la fièvre et tu venais de te réveiller. Je pense que tu n'étais pas en état de faire de grandes réflexions. Puis tu as raison, je ne suis pas Medjack. Je n'aurais rien pu faire, à part te forcer à rester au lit. On va dire qu'on s'est mal compris, parce qu'on était tous les deux crevés et sur les nerfs. Ça arrive même aux meilleurs. »

« Si tu le dis. », consent lentement Newt. « Mais j'aurais dû venir t'expliquer plus tôt au lieu de te fuir. »

« Oh j'aurais pu venir aussi. Mais il y a un Tocard qui ne te lâche pas vraiment, et comme garde du corps on ne fait pas mieux ! » Minho lance un regard faussement assassin à Thomas. « Arrête de culpabiliser, Newt. J'ai foiré. Cela arrive apparemment même aux meilleurs. Et je suppose qu'on aura encore des moments où on ne se comprendra pas, tout comme on peut communiquer juste par le regard. Mais j'aimerais juste que tu n'oublies pas que tu restes mon meilleur ami et que je t'aime. Et ça même quand je te gueule dessus. » poursuit Minho, désireux de vider son sac et d'aplatir les choses avec l'ancien Second. « Je sais par quoi tu es passé, au Bloc et dans la dernière cité. Je sais que pour toi, plus que pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous, c'est compliqué de trouver ta place ici. Je sais comment tu fonctionnes et réfléchis. Alors sois certain que la prochaine fois, je n'attendrais pas une semaine pour venir m'expliquer ! »

« Je commence à me sentir de trop. », marmonne Thomas en retrait.

« Mais tu es de trop, Tocard ! », lui renvoie avec un grand sourire Minho.

Et Newt soupire et il lève les yeux vers le ciel. C'est agréable d'avoir le sentiment que tout est redevenu comme avant. Le calme se fait en lui. Au fond, il se demande même pourquoi il a tant redouté cette conversation avec Minho. Parce que ce ne fût guère si compliqué. Minho reste Minho. L'Asiatique a toujours été du genre à reconnaître ses torts et à en faire des tonnes pour ses amis. Pourtant au premier abord, il semble distant et froid, silencieux bien souvent. Mais il est la fidélité incarnée. Et il n'a jamais fait défaut à Newt. Il a toujours été là pour le blond, lui permettant de lui de souffler et de se stabiliser. L'Asiatique a toujours écouté Newt, même ses silences lourds de sens. Il ne pose jamais de questions. Il est juste là, présent. Et en général ça suffit amplement. Mais le blond sait aussi que parfois, il culpabilise pour rien. Il a eu le même problème avec Thomas lors de son réveil ici. Là aussi, il s'est mis d'étranges barrières pour fuir l'autre, agissant en coupable. Pourtant, le plus jeune ne lui a jamais fait aucun reproche. Enfin, sauf celui de le fuir bien entendu. Newt secoue la tête et il sort de ses pensées. Il se sent mieux maintenant qu'il a eu cette petite conversation avec Minho. Et il prête attention à ce que fait l'Asiatique près de lui, avec un froncement de sourcils.

« Tu veux bien arrêter de maltraiter mes plants de menthe ! », râle-t-il pour la forme en reprenant ce que l'ancien Maton a en main. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se repique ! » C'est qu'il n'a pas été évident d'en trouver, alors si Minho peut ne pas les bousiller avec sa maladresse…

« Ça n'arriverait pas si tu m'expliquais comment faire d'abord ! », réplique avec mauvaise foi l'Asiatique.

Newt roule des yeux. Mais au final, il se contente de montrer à Minho comment repiquer une jeune plante et de lui expliquer. Pour lui, c'est naturel et logique. Parce qu'il l'a fait un nombre incalculable de fois au Bloc. Certains Blocards ont pensé qu'il travaillait au jardin parce qu'il ne pouvait plus être un Coureur. Mais au fond, Newt aime ça. Il adore la sensation de la terre tiède. Il aime l'odeur de la terre et des plantes. Il s'émerveille des capacités de la nature qui a toujours su reprendre ses droits. Il se sent fier quand il constate le travail accompli et que les plantes, quel qu'elles soient, ont bien poussé. Il y a quelque chose de serein à travailler la terre, et pas seulement à cause du calme uniquement brisé par le chant des oiseaux. Non, quelque chose dans la routine, dans le contact avec la nature, arrive à calmer partiellement ses démons. Peut-être qu'il aurait dû commencer directement par travailler au jardin à l'époque du Bloc… Peut-être qu'alors les choses auraient été différentes. Mais Newt était rapide avant sa chute, avant de se briser la jambe et de boiter. Cela dit c'est différent ici, sans le climat anxiogène qui régnait au Bloc.

Thomas finit par se rapprocher. Il est allé chercher de l'eau et un arrosoir pour arroser les plantes fraîchement mises en terre. Il s'arrête près des deux autres et il échange un long regard avec Minho. Newt fait mine de ne rien remarquer, d'être trop pris par son repiquage. Il sait quel lien étroit uni les deux Coureurs. Thomas était prêt à mourir pour sauver son meilleur ami. Cela dit, il était parti dans l'optique d'y aller seul pour éviter aux autres de se mettre en danger. Quelque part, Thomas a toujours été un protecteur. Finalement, après quelques minutes de conversation muette, le plus jeune se décide à arroser les plantes. Newt se retrouve avec les doigts humides et boueux, mais ça ne l'ennuie guère. L'odeur de la menthe est plus forte avec l'humidité. Le blond trouve que ça sent bon. Et dans du thé ce sera succulent ! Pour peu qu'ils trouvent de quoi faire du thé. Sinon il restera la tisane et les plats cuisinés par Frypan pour en profiter. Minho finit par se redresser et par observer le décor qui les entoure. C'est étrange de n'avoir rien qui coupe la vue au loin. Cela refile la sensation d'immensité et de liberté.

« Vous les avez trouvées où ces plantes ? », questionne finalement Minho. Et Thomas plisse du nez. Il ne sait même pas posé la question.

« Vince en avait ramené. », explique lentement Newt. « Sinon à l'orée du bois pour la menthe… Cela dit je pense que si on s'enfonce dans le sous-bois, on pourrait trouver d'autres plantes médicinales ou comestibles. Et probablement en replanter certaines ici. »

« Hum, donc il y a moyen de trouver des plantes dans la forêt… », murmure Minho pensif. « On pourrait aller voir un de ces jours, n'est-ce pas Thomas ? » L'idée l'enchante. Il a besoin de bouger, même s'il peut se fatiguer en travaillant avec les autres.

« Peut-être. » Thomas semble beaucoup moins enthousiaste pour le coup. « Mais bon j'y connais rien en plantes et toi non plus. »

« Newt s'y connaît. » Minho affiche un sourire alors qu'il donne un coup de coude à Newt. « Tu viendras avec nous, non ? »

Newt relève finalement la tête. Et il tourne le regard vers l'étendue boisée, qui s'étend au pied de la falaise ou montagne. Il n'est pas très sûr de comment appeler cette paroi rocheuse. Et il fronce des sourcils. C'est certain que la forêt doit regorger de diverses plantes, graines, fruits et autres qui leur seraient utiles. Elle est cependant vaste et inconnue. Et Newt n'aime pas l'inconnu. Cela dit, il n'est pas certain que beaucoup des Immunes ici s'y connaissent assez en végétaux pour ne ramener que les plantes utiles. Le blond se passe la main sur la nuque avec un soupir. Il sait déjà qu'il ira errer avec ses amis en forêt. De toute manière, il sait que Thomas n'ira pas sans lui, même si le désir d'explorer une nouveauté va le torturer un moment. Et d'un autre côté, à part des animaux, ils ne rencontreront pas grand chose. Et Newt veut bien parier que les habitants de la forêt seront plus effrayés qu'eux. Il hausse les épaules. Il a conscience que durant toute sa réflexion, les deux autres attendent sa réponse.

« Oui, on peut y aller une fois. », finit-il par répondre avec un léger sourire.

« Bon, il reste à l'annoncer à Vince et aux autres. Et à constituer un groupe de volontaires. Et aussi à demander des armes. » Minho élabore déjà son plan d'attaque.

« Des armes ? » Thomas répète le mot avec un froncement de sourcils et une pointe d'étonnement dans la voix. « T'espères rencontrer quoi dans cette forêt, Tocard ? »

« On ne sait jamais Thomas. Tu devrais le savoir qu'on n'est jamais à l'abri d'un problème… », élude habilement l'Asiatique.

Et quelque part, Newt pense qu'il a raison. Chaque fois qu'ils se sont crus sauvés, ils ont dégusté à cause du WICKED, à cause de Fondus ou des autres. Peut-être qu'à force de vivre au Bloc, entre eux, ils ont été naïfs. Parce qu'au fond, même avec l'angoisse que pouvait faire naître le Labyrinthe, ils étaient d'une certaine manière en sécurité, loin des autres Humains. Et par ce simple fait, ils n'ont jamais imaginé à quel point les Hommes peuvent être cruels, vils et manipulateurs. Et ils l'ont payé lourdement. Mais on apprend de ses erreurs comme disait souvent Alby. Alors ils ont appris de leurs échecs. Ils sont devenus méfiants, ne croyant réellement qu'en les autres Blocards. Et Newt tourne le regard à nouveau vers l'étendue boisée. Ici c'est un lieu sûr, sécurisé et loin du WICKED et des Fondus. Alors en théorie, à part des animaux dans cette forêt, le blond n'est pas certain qu'ils croiseront d'autres êtres vivants à part quelques lapins. Mais en soi, rien ne prouve que ce soit un lieu où ils ne risquent rien. Et encore, il faudra convaincre Jorge et Vince.

« Bof, ça peut être agressif un lapin. », tente Newt, l'humour provoquant le ricanement des deux autres. « On peut le proposer au prochain conseil. Et on verra bien. » Il n'est pas certain qu'il va batailler ferme pour imposer l'idée, mais il sait que la forêt peut regorger de bien des trésors utiles. Alors pourquoi pas ?

* * *

Fin du chapitre

Pour les réclamations, vous connaissez le mode d'emploi. À bientôt, probablement d'abord sur mon autre Newtmas.

Cela dit je pense que le prochain chapitre sera plus mimi et plus intime pour nos deux tourtereaux.


End file.
